


The Rise of Luna Nova Valkyries

by BSoulstone



Series: Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Gen, Magic, Magical Girls, Minor Romance, Slow Build, Worldbuilding, tags will be updated and/or changed as the fic goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSoulstone/pseuds/BSoulstone
Summary: The world has changed with magic became abundant once again thanks to the efforts of 'Nine New Witches' who unlocked the Grand Triskellion and stopped the threat of Noir Missile. But neither of them knows that changes they made soon followed by an impossible revelation: The world they knew all this time revealed to has survived the Ragnarök long ago, and Jötnar, the Gods and Nine Olde Witches' ancient adversaries, made their return and threatened to conquer Midgard, their home, and the rest of Nine Realms. Now Akko and her companions must reform the 'Nine New Witches' and join an order of witch-warriors known as Valkyrie Corps. to stop the looming threat, all while uncovering forgotten secrets...Note: This fic was originally titled The Twin Daughters, but later renamed to The Rise of Luna Nova Valkyries due to the previous title proved to be unfit and too misleading.





	1. Valkyrie of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes extraordinary things happen to people. Ask Akko. You may know her and her fellow Nine New Witches for restoring magic back to the world, something her mentor and Idol Ursula Callistis aka. Chariot du Nord failed in the past. But how about if it was just the first of her many of thrilling and exciting adventures?
> 
> Here's where Akko and her friends' adventures take an impossible turn: They are told that Viking myths are true, and everyone, even Luna Nova, are in danger. Luckily, they're given the power to save the newly restored magical world.

The magic civilization in Midgard, the world of Men, has faced trials and tribulations throughout its history. One such trial was the decline of magic power that befallen their world long ago. It was until a group of nine witches, blessed by the power of the cosmic tree Yggdrasil itself, stopped the decline and restored the power to the world. The same group of witches also created many miracles, helping and guiding people in many ways, and even founded Luna Nova Academy to rehabilitate witches who had lost their place in Midgard. Through said deeds, these witches became known as the Nine Olde Witches, establishing the legend that would live on to this day.

Yet, it all pale compared to a certain accomplishment which led to these witches not only revered in their own homeworld, but also throughout the rest of Nine Worlds. The Nine Olde Witches were once used their powers to ensure humanity's survival in times of Ragnarök, the great war between the Gods of Asgard and their ancient enemies Jötnar. Such benevolent act earned these witches the respect from the Gods just as it earned them contempt from their common adversary who sought for destruction of all things. Loki, the God of Mischief and Destruction and the leader of Jötnar forces, decided to bring his and his brethren's war against the Gods to Midgard and even coerced the Great Lindworm, the progenitor of dragons, to his cause in order to destroy them as well. With the legendary serpent on his side, he believed his forces to be invincible.

Unfortunately for the God of Mischief and Destruction, the Great Lindworm refused to be controlled, and instead played its part in ensuring his downfall by siding with both Gods of Asgard and Nine Olde Witches in the end. Loki thought that did not matter. In the end, the legendary serpent was nothing more than a trash as much as with his enemies and humanity in general. And it was to his utter shame to lose to them in the end. The great serpent distracted him long enough for Heimdallr to dismember Loki, killing him. With the loss of their leader, the surviving Jötnar went into hiding.

However, Loki's actions had their own consequences. Other than the widespread destruction of Nine Worlds and deaths of many major figures among the Gods of Asgard, Heimdallr included, his murder on Great Lindworm came close in ensuring the destruction of all cosmos, as the legendary serpent's death would release an abundance of dark energies from its very being and threaten to ravage Midgard and beyond. Although the Nine Olde Witches managed to prevent the worst by purifying said energies with that of Yggdrasil before channeling the cosmic tree's power to restore the Nine Worlds, the process greatly drained the tree of its energy, resulting another decline of magic after the Golden Magic Age.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

That was then; this is now.

Three months has passed since the restoration of Yggdrasil thanks to the efforts of nine young witches, and life at Luna Nova progresses as it always does. The same cannot be said to the rest of the world however, as magic is once more abundant, ushering in a new era like Golden Magic Age two centuries ago. The practitioners of magic are now no longer bound to amount of magic they can use, nor relying on Sorcerer's Stone as the source of power for magic. Anyone who can cast spells and use magic can do so anywhere without restrictions, thus captivating more and more people. Finally, magic is one again a viable solution that can work in conjunction with modern since and technology.

About witches who responsible for this grand achievement, it was mentioned that only two of the involved nine were broadcasted across the entire world long enough for everyone to remember. Thanks to the intervention from governments of both non-magical and magical community however, any paparazzi or large reaction is greatly subdued. By the end of the month after the battle, no one has tried to bother the witches who stopped the missile from damaging a foreign country. Although the collaboration between governments of both non-magical and magical community proved capable in containing problems that rose in the light of magic's resurgence, the world is still struggling to adapt due to the status quo being massively disturbed.

Nevertheless, the witches at Luna Nova can continue with their studies without impediment from the outside world. Within the school, the professors try their best to limit any large disturbances. They cannot do much about flittering gossip, but as long as it is not hurting anyone they let it be.

Everything has returned to normal, that is, until one Saturday afternoon at Luna Nova. As soon as the class ended, Akko set out for the sports field beside the main building to continue her broom flight training. The Japanese made a significant progress since the first time she'd floated, yet her mastery over her broom leaves something to be desired as she occasionally flew out of control and got injured in process. Despite this, said breakthrough further steeled her resolve to become a witch like her idol and mentor Shiny Chariot, who now under the name of Ursula Callistis. She also remembered to write for her family back home about her progress in Luna Nova whenever she can. Although her parents are still horrified by the fact that their daughter and Diana were chasing a missile three months back, they nevertheless unable to help but proud of her for her part in saving the world. Even Wasio Kagari, Akko's aunt from her father's side, barely contain her excitement upon learning that her niece became an accomplished daredevil more than she'd ever been, and thus sent her some presents as a token of her appreciation. Said presents consisted of a scarf, a pair of fingerless gloves, and a pair of custom-made leather boots, all of which that Wasio used to wear back in her youth as a daredevil and member of a biker club. Akko of course, enjoyed her presents that she wore them as part of her attire since then.

After flying for at seven laps without losing control, the brunette decided to call it a day when she sees a thick black smoke rising from the woods on the west side of the academy. By the looks of it, the smoke doesn't seem to be caused by a campfire. Luna Nova is not necessarily located in the middle of nowhere but, the only known means to reach the academy as far as she knows is through Ley Lines. Curious with what happened, Akko decided to set out to investigate.

The Japanese soon greeted by a disturbing sight upon getting closer to the source of the fire. A chaotic fight, which may or may not involving magic, just has taken its place there very recently. The surrounding trees are either scorched or uprooted by an incredible force. The still smoking, smoldering craters can be seen everywhere. What caught her attention however, are scorched remains of strange-looking creatures littered around the area.

Inspecting the least damaged carcass nearby, the brunette can't help but wonder from where these creatures came from and importantly, what had killed them. They resemble dragonfly a bit except being around the size of a full-grown man, possessing two pairs of legs connected to a large thorax instead of three, the lower body of a centipede in place of the abdomen, and rectangular lizard-like head with tusk-like protrusions on the lower jaw. They also bleed noxious blue blood that Akko covers her nose in disgust. Many aspects of these creatures are so bizarre that they resemble nothing to any magical creatures she encountered so far, which doesn't help by the fact that they weren't featured among her collection of Chariot Cards either. Which means there are two possibilities: The product of some sort of insane magical experiment or... an alien!

Just then, Akko is startled by the crunch of a scorched twig nearby. Turning around while readying her wand at the same time, the brunette discovered that she is not alone in the middle of this carnage. Standing before her is a strange, green deer-like creature with lion-like mane. His four limbs are either encased with or seemingly made of wooded structure, and has three long, robust whip-like tails. A pair of hollowed protrusions are jutting out of his hips, right near the base of his tails and pointed backwards. He also has a pair of glowing emerald eyes and, to Akko's surprise, a yellow four-pointed, star-like crest resembling one on Alcor on his snout. Around his neck is a yellow and brown collar adorned with two small emerald diamonds and a metal clasp. Through a closer inspection, the clasp bears an insignia in form of a sword that impaled to the ground with several roots growing out of its blade.

The deer appeared to be stunning and harmless at the first glance until Akko noticed the presence of a jagged metal blade attached on the tip of his center tail secured with leather-like material. The blade is obviously not just for show, as it has been drenched with very blood of bug-like creatures around them. His left tail on the other hand, is holding what appeared to be a wooden chest tightly. Apparently, he fought the creatures here to protect the chest and won, which leaves one question: What's so special in the chest that he put his life on the line just to keep it from the creatures' reach?

The two are staring at each other for a minute or two until the deer unexpectedly collapsed before the Japanese's eyes. She tries to grab him and hold him up his hooves, but he slipped from her grasp and fell back to the scorched ground. It is then Akko noticed that his body is covered with moss instead of fur and he bleeds green sap-like substance, adding another mystery in the strange creature she just met. Although, these are the least of her concerns, as the deer is revealed to be severely injured from the fight.

"You're hurt!", Akko exclaimed. "I-I'll bandage your wounds and get you to Diana and the professors." She is about to tear her robe to make bandages before the deer stopped her with his free tail and said to her with deep, weak voice, "No. I will die. The wound is fatal."

"NO!", Akko cried. "You can't die. Me and the others at Luna Nova can help you. You can't die right now." The brunette is too upset to care that the deer just have talked to her like some anthropomorphic animals in her favorite animes. It hurts her to think of him dying, as they just've met and she has so many questions to ask him.

Looking up at the brunette, the deer soon recognizes her as one of two Luna Nova witches who were responsible for Yggdrasil's restoration and managed to stop the Noir Rod-infested missile at the same time. He then turned on the wooden chest in his possession before glancing back at the Japanese. For a moment, he believed he won't make it in delivering his package to Luna Nova, but his encounter with one of said witches gave him a glimmer of hope.

Just then, Akko and the deer are startled by a loud, indistinct howling from the woods, which soon followed by a flock of birds flying overhead. Recalling on survival training she had with her grandfather Burai, she deduced that a danger is approaching. To her surprise, the deer forced himself to get on his hooves and cursed under his breath, "There's more of them?!"

"Them what?", Akko asked anxiously.

"Apollyons!", the deer said while rising his tail blade and assuming a combat stance. "They're after the chest that I carry right now. I slew a many of them as you can see here but, it's turned out ones that I killed were just scouts. Not to mention they have undergone some improvement since the last time I and my friends fought them."

"So, they are Apollyons?", Akko said as she looked back on the creatures' remains around them.

"Akko!"

The brunette turned around in time to see her roommates Lotte and Sucy arrived with their brooms on the air, apparently noticing the smoke outside the academy or have looked for her for quite a while or both. The deer on the other hand, having made up his mind to trust Akko despite of them barely know each other, handed her the chest and pleaded, "There is no time! You and your friends must bring this to a friend of mine at Luna Nova. Her name is Chariot du Nord, but I'm certain you already know of her as Professor Callistis. Guard this chest with your lives until you deliver it to her. Now go!"

"No, we'll stay with you", Akko argued. "Maybe we can help."

"No! You must save yourselves!", he protested. "Save yourselves and get that chest to Professor Callistis! If they get their hands on it, everything will be lost."

Akko wanted to argue further while reaching for her back only for a realization hits her — the Shiny Rod has already returned to the stars, leaving her no means to help the deer.

"I don't understand what's going on here but, I think he's right", Lotte said uneasily. "We have to go."

"Hop on my broom. You're not fast enough as of now", Sucy said with uneasiness in her voice.

Akko finds herself being torn between staying on the deer's side or delivering the chest and leaving him to his fate in process. As much as she wanted to help him, she knows her utmost priority is to bring his chest to Professor Ursula by any means necessary. So, she grabbed the chest from the deer's tail, jumped onto Sucy's broom, and cried, "He's right. Let's get out of here!"

With that, Akko, Lotte, and Sucy take off and fly back to Luna Nova. As they do, Akko takes a last look upon the deer who gives her a reassuring smile before turning around and galloping for a fight he unlikely win.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

The three friends managed to return to the school. As they walked through empty corridors, Akko explained to Lotte and Sucy circumstances which led to her meeting the strange deer.

"Why he wanted us bring that box to Professor Ursula so badly?", Sucy wondered.

"I don't know. He guarded this box as if his life depends on it", Akko said. "What do you think about it, Lotte?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps the answer lies inside that box", Lotte said.

Curious with it's contains, Akko opens the wooden chest, and sees three identical metallic bracelets sit inside. Each of them has different colors; red, yellow, and green, and has a matching circle with yellow outline and matching four-pointed star inside.

"It's just three bracers", Sucy commented.

Akko picks up the red bracelet. Suddenly, something like electrical shock runs through her without warning, startling the brunette that she dropped both bracelet and the chest in that instant, spilling the rest of the chest's contents. "What was that?!", she cried.

Confused, Sucy and Lotte recover items their roommate dropped. When Lotte touches the yellow bracer, she feels same sensation and reacted the same way Akko did. Sucy on the other hand, let out her usual creepy grin upon touching the green bracer while saying, "Interesting."

Now wary with the strange deer's mysterious package, Akko abruptly takes the green bracelet from Sucy's hands and put the rest back into the chest while saying, "W-we should get these to Professor Ursula right now! Come on!"

Akko and her two best friends about to set out for Ursula's office only to see the professor standing in front of them with her mouth hanging open.

"H-How," gaped Prof. Ursula. "How did you get those bracelets?"

"Uh", Akko is at complete loss due to the person she looked for unexpectedly appeared before her.

"You three need to come with me", an unreadable expression is etched across the professor's face as she implored the three students to follow her. First the strange deer at the forest, then mysterious bracelets inside wooden box the deer gave to her which intended for Professor Ursula, and now this. Akko gulped heavily. The world as Akko knows it has changed that very day. Little did she know that unlike the day she recovers Shiny Rod, which now has returned to the stars, her life will take a different turn this time.

Once she and the three students inside her office, Professor Ursula locked the door and making sure all windows are shut tight. She can't risk the information about mystical bracelets meant to delivered to her getting out, for her enemies have become much slyer. Akko and her friends on the other hand, are on the edge. Neither of them knows what kind of situation the strange deer put them through. Professor Ursula sat down in the chair across from her, and she put a serious look on her face.

"How did you get those bracelets?" she raised an eyebrow.

"The deer", Akko replied. "We met a strange green deer at the woods on the west of the school. He was injured, and something in the woods after him. I tried to help him, but he insisted me to bring those bracelets to you."

"Strange green deer?", Prof. Ursula blinked. "How did he look like?"

"I'm not sure he was really a deer, but he looked just like one", Akko explained. "He has green eyes, brown antlers, and three long brown tails, I think. And he got some kind of brown choker with yellow edge and a clasp on his neck!"

"Brown choker with yellow edge and a clasp on his neck?", Prof. Ursula repeated.

"What those kids said was true, Ursula Callistis."

Everyone in that room turned around and sees a strange cat-sized creature sitting on top of the bookshelf in the office. He basically resembles a squirrel with green body, brown underbelly, two dark green stripes across the swiping tail, black nose, and lower rear legs, shoulders, and arms covered by armor plates. But the most peculiar traits are four-pointed yellow star-like crest similar to the strange deer's on his face and a pair of hollowed protrusions on his upper back. He also wears exact same choker around his neck with the deer's and a similar brown belt with a device that has a spool of silverish ribbon albeit his worn around the hip area.

The squirrel jumped to the floor, and Akko notices that even the fairly normal-looking parts of him aren't all that normal. Instead of paws, he has pointy short fingers that looked belonged to human that lacked visible claws or nails, and green eyes with black sclerae. His mouth also noticeably jagged reminiscent of fangs in spite of him obviously had true set of teeth beneath. Like the deer she met this afternoon, his body is predominantly covered by moss instead of actual fur. Akko's impression of the squirrel is cute, though she dares not to say it because the stern look of his eyes.

"It's been a while, Professor Ursula", the squirrel greets with deep, male voice, much to the surprise of Akko and her friends. "Or should I call you Professor Chariot."

"Asger? Long time no see", Ursula greets back before introduces her students, "Asger, they are my students. Akko, Lotte, and Sucy."

"M-my name is Atsuko Kagari. Just call me Akko", Akko said.

"Sucy Manbavaran", Sucy said.

"Um… Lotte Yanson", Lotte said also.

Asger nods, before turned on Akko and her companions. He inspects the trio meticulously, particularly the brunette before comments, "I see. No wonder why he entrusted you kids to carry those bracelets for his behalf. Especially you, Akko. It's the honor to meet the witch who saved a country from a mutated missile and restore magic to this world."

"He who?", Akko wondered.

"German, the deer you three met at the forest near this campus. A friend of mine from Thapoli and good fighter", Asger said. "When I heard Naglfar after the chest he carried for Professor Chariot, I immediately set out to aid him before they could get their hands on it. I thought I was too late when I found him injured with the chest missing and surrounded by those bugs, only for him told me he passed it to you."

"Does that deer okay? I mean... German?", Akko asked anxiously.

The squirrel's expression become quiet as he replied, "He didn't make it."

The three young girls in the room become shocked and devastated by German's death, particularly Akko. Part of her blamed herself because she left the deer fighting alone so she and her friends can safely deliver the chest to Ursula. "But the bright side is, the chest now in the right hands", the squirrel continues. "The thing that matter now is to find those who can help stopping Naglfar from destroying the world."

"Who's Naglfar?", Sucy questioned Asger.

Asger sighed. "Naglfar is an order of wizards and witches who named their group after mythological ship made of nails of the dead of Helheim. Magic folks who worshipped Jotnar, supernatural entities who enemies with both Norse Gods and Nine Olde Witches. They believe Jotnar should have their rightful place to rule this world. They will stop at nothing, not even the death of their own members. Descendants of Nine Olde Witches' closest followers, Thapolians, supposedly have wiped every last of them in the past. But apparently, a few of them survived and went to hiding, biding their time to regain their lost strengths. They made their presence known to magic community not long after Yggdrasil restored."

"That chest", Asger said as he walked towards Akko. "Contains something that can help us fight the Naglfar. Valkyrie Armors."

"Valkyrie... Armors?" Lotte wondered.

"But they don't look like an armor", Akko argued. "I mean, they looked like plain bracelets."

"Bracelets? Maybe", the squirrel nodded before he stands on his rear feet and gestured Akko to give the chest to him.

Akko gives Asger the chest, and the squirrel opens it so he can reveal its contents to everyone present. "I see you girls have figured out what's inside of this chest, but you only see the half of the picture", he said. "Valkyrie Armor is magical suit of armor designed to enhance strength, defense, mobility, and magic of any witch who wear it. The armor also designed to take bracelet form when not active, making it easier to conceal and transport. As a precaution to prevent them from being abused, Valkyrie Armors are given permanent enchantments upon their creation so only those who worthy can wield its power. Not to mention the armor also enable a witch who don it to overpower and even defeat a dragon by her own and can be used in places where magic not present."

"Whoa, that's awesome!", Akko commented.

"However, the armor can be dangerous to the user, as its powers can overwhelm her", Asger continued as he slams the chest shut. "One must never wear the armor's active form for more than two minutes. Never! If the armor stays in its active form longer than that, its magic will burn you to death."

"Two minutes?", Akko repeated.

"Yes, which is why that armor only used to face the direst of challenges", Asger nodded. "Regardless whether you intrigued by these armors' powers, it doesn't deny the fact that they also dangerous in wrong hands. So, it would be best if these armors kept hidden until I and Chariot find those who worthy for its powers. Chariot?"

The bespectacled professor nods as she takes the chest from the squirrel's hands and walked towards the empty wall in the office. With a wave of her wand, the wall parted to reveal a small hiding place. She put the chest into it and magically closed the secret compartment. She then turned on three students and implores, "Now, it's best if you three not mention this to anyone. If the news about these powerful items come out to the whole school, things would be complicated. Understand?"

Akko and her teammates nod with agreement. Suddenly, a banging noise came from the wall where Ursula hid the chest, startling everyone. Not just once, more banging noise can be heard from the secret compartment, persistent and getting louder. Ultimately, the chest bursts out of the secret compartment as if it propelled by tremendous force, and comically hits Akko on the face. The chest then landed to the floor before opens, and Valkyrie Bracelets inside it fly to the girls' hands; Akko got the red bracelet while Lotte and Sucy got yellow and green ones respectively. The whole events rendered Ursula and Asger speechless and incredulous.

"What in the world?!", Ursula cried out indignantly.

"Did you three touch those bracelets?", Asger demanded.

"J-just for a second!", Akko said defensively. "We were curious why that box is so important. When I touched the red bracelet, I felt tingling sensation on my hands."

"You do?", Lotte wondered. "I feel the same thing when I touch the yellow one."

"Same", Sucy added, waving the green bracelet a bit.

"Tingling sensation? Great! The fate of humanity and Nine Realms now placed in the hands of young witches who not know what they up against!", the squirrel said sarcastically. " Chariot, I hate to say this, but it looks like new Valkyries we looking for are right in front of us."

Asger and Ursula turned on the now-confused three students. "V-valkyrie?", Lotte stared in confusion.

The former stage-magician removed her hat. "Valkyries are witches who trained in both martial and magical arts. In the past, witches stood alone against various evil beings who threatened their kind and humanity, but magic and arcane knowledge alone is not enough to deal more challenging adversaries. More than often, they had disadvantages should they deprived of their wands and magical equipment. To solve this problem, Thapoli, kingdom founded by closest followers of Nine Olde Witches and Beatrix Cavendish began experimenting with developing new elite warriors to face challenges that too much for normal witches to handle. The end result was Valkyries, and they proved effective during the war against Naglfar."

"Magic community had hoped to stop them like we did during the war", Asger continued. "We correctly predicted that they will return once Yggdrasil restored and were ready when they make their first move. But Naglfars surprised us- they attacked Thapoli with some kind of war machine that combines magic and steam technology. We managed to drove them away, but at the cost of our best warriors, including previous bearers of Valkyrie Armors that chose you now. They also have stolen something from the kingdom during the siege as well. I don't know what they stole nor what they planned with it, but it's clear that they must be stopped."

"Which is why German was sent to deliver those bracelets to this school?", Lotte guessed.

"Where are Naglfars now?", Akko asked.

"Yes, and they already here, somewhere in England", Asger replied. "Given that they knew those bracelets are in this school, they will likely attack this place as well."

"If Naglfar get their hands on Valkyrie Bracelets you have now, it will be catastrophic", added the bespectacled French witch. "This is far worse than missile possessed by Croix's machines. I know this is more than what you signed for, but for now, we need to prepare."

"Prepare for what?", Akko asked.

"I and Asger will teach you how not to get killed, just in case", Prof. Ursula looked at the three students.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

In Headmistress' Office, a meeting is held between Asger, Ursula, Diana, and Miranda Holbrooke. After proposing that they will train Akko, Lotte, and Sucy ancient ways of Valkyrie, Akko told them that she and her teammates need to think about it. With that, Ursula and Asger discussed the matter with Headmistress Holbrooke and Diana Cavendish, who also heard the news of three Valkyrie Bracelets being sent to the school this afternoon.

"This can't go on, Headmistress Holbrooke. First, they attacked Thapoli, now those bracelets chose three unlikely young witches who have no idea about what they will face?", Asger said uneasily.

"What do you suggest?", Holbrooke asked.

"Find other champions. Those who have same qualities with Miss Cavendish in this academy", Asger said.

"Worthiness enchantment on those bracelets is never wrong", Ursula argued. "They were reacted on something in those three which qualified them as their new wielders like Shiny Rod did to Akko."

"You think this justifies sending those three to the war like child soldiers?", Asger argued back. "For me, this is a mistake! An accident!"

"There are no accidents. I believed German sensed the same thing in those three that he entrusted them in bringing those bracelets to Luna Nova on his behalf", Holbrooke reassured. "I understand your concern given to your experience as a child soldier back during the war. We have our concern on their well-being since they still minors and lacked skills Miss Cavendish have despite their contribution in stopping Miss Meridies' out-of-control creation."

"Well then!", Asger insisted.

"Do not underestimate my friends, Asger", Diana raised her voice. "It was true Akko and I stopped that thing from destroying a neighboring country along with the rest of the world, but both of us won't succeed without their help."

"Miss Cavendish and Professor du Nord have valid points, but the decision lies on those three", Holbrooke said. "Asger, Diana, check the perimeters. We can't afford to let any of those Naglfars enter the school's premises undetected in the middle of this. And Professor du Nord, discuss this matter with those three, will you?"

"It will be done, Headmistress", Diana nodded.

"I will", Professor Ursula nodded also before set out to find Akko, Lotte, and Sucy.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

"This is it! I knew I'd seen what kind of creature Asger before."

Akko, Lotte, and Sucy are in the school library where they browsed more information about both Pomokai Holoholonas and Naglfar, which bring them to Norse mythology and legends that surrounding Nine Olde Witches. There, the Finnish witch stumbled upon book about Pomokai Holoholonas and excitedly showed its contents to her roommates.

"What is it, Lotte?", Akko wondered.

"A Ratatoskr", Lotte whispered dramatically. "Asger is a Ratatoskr, one of seven races of legendary magic beasts called Pomokai Holoholona, creation of Nine Olde Witches!"

"Pomo-what?", Sucy asked.

Lotte reads the article about Pomokai Holoholonas and legends that surrounding their origins to her roommates: Pomokai Holoholonas are living forms of magic created through combining magic of Yggdrasil and that of a legendary serpent called Great Lindworm. Long ago, an evil being only known as Loki enslaved the Great Lindworm along with its brethren and turned them against entire world. The terror they unleashed brought the attention of Nine Olde Witches, legendary witches and founder of Luna Nova, and Heimdall, the Warrior from The North. And so, they battled, a battle so great that it scarred the whole world. Having enough with Loki's hold over it, Great Lindworm turned against the destroyer demon and aided Heimdall and Nine Olde Witches striking him down. But the spiteful Loki retaliated by delivering fatal blows on both the Warrior and the beast in his last moments, killing them both. Sensing its pain and suffering at hands of the malevolent Loki, and aware that Great Lindworm's inherent black magic threatened to ravage the world upon its death, Woodward utilized the power of both Shiny Rod and Yggdrasil to purify the beast, resulting magic inside it and that of the Great Tree combined into seven races of half-plant, half-animal beings that would be known as Pomokai Holoholona. Some said the process also allowed the beast's tortured soul to reincarnate so it can regain the peace it lost...

While Nine Olde Witches reputed as legendary figures among witches, this legendary feat of theirs soon fade into fairy tales, with everyone no longer remember how Pomokai Holoholonas came to being, let alone aware with their existence. Nevertheless, the creatures' immense powers gave them a central place in the lore of magic civilization as beasts of legend.

"No way! We just met two of those legendary Pomokai Holoholonas this afternoon", Akko awed in disbelief.

"So do I", Lotte added. "I never know they really exist until now. I heard their community led a reclusive life somewhere at Norway alongside the secretive magical kingdom called Thapoli, their sole connection to the outside world. It's no surprise we never heard about either despite their connection to Nine Olde Witches since they were so hidden. Not to mention the people of Thapoli isolated themselves from the outside world save for everyone in magic community to prevent ancient and dangerous crafts in their possession from falling into wrong hands. Can you believe we now have a proof or two that they indeed exist?"

While Sucy remained indifferent, Akko tried to absorb her place in this crazy revelation. She realized how little she knew about the world of magic.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Patrolling the school at night seemingly a simple part of Diana's daily routine before studying for the class on the next day. This time however, she patrols alongside Asger, the emissary of Thapoli who sent to look for potential champions for Valkyrie Armors his late fellow emissary German sent to Luna Nova. With Naglfar now know the bracelets are in Luna Nova, it's just the matter of time before they invade the school.

Headmistress Holbrooke had a special reason why she appointed Diana for this duty. It is not simply because of her reputation as prodigy in Luna Nova, but rather an important secret of hers only Holbrooke and Professor Ursula aware of- Unlike the rest of her peers, Diana is the Valkyrie apprentice who recently completed her training. Her title is  _Eir the Ice Sword Valkyrie_. The previous bearer of this title was her mother, Bernadette Cavendish, a powerful witch and Valkyrie who had fought in numerous battles against those who threatened both humanity and witch community. She later resigned from her duty following death of her husband and her deteriorated health so she can prepare her daughter to become heir of the title. While the Ice Valkyrie associated with House of Cavendish, only bearers of this armor and trustworthy members of this family who aware with this secret: Daryl, Maryl, and Merrill remain oblivious with this, which is for the best.

After scouting for a while, the duo decided to split up in order to cover more ground. Asger goes for southern area around the school while Diana on the north. At first, nothing seems unusual as she walked through the trees at the north of main building until she heard a faint noise. Cautiously pulling out her wand, Diana quickly turned around and pointed it forward. Suddenly, a mysterious assailant swung from a nearby tree and lunges towards her, prompting her to roll out of the way. She managed to evade the mysterious figure's ambush unharmed, save for a small cut on her cheek.

"Not bad for a Cavendish", the stranger praised as Diana gets back on her feet.

Something on the mysterious assailant tells Diana that he might not an ordinary human, especially with his glowing blue eyes. He wears a brown fur hood over his head adorned with deer skull that has runic symbols painted on the base of both of its antlers and horizontally across nose bridge area. He also wears a red coat with yellow edges over a purple robe with matching edge, brown sash, and what appeared to be brown boots. The hooded stranger carries a medium-length seax knife which point now stained with Diana's blood.

"Who are you?", Diana demanded.

"No need to ask question, Cavendish", the figure scowled. "I give you once chance to save the pathetic academy of yours. Tell me the whereabouts of those bracelets!"

Guessing that the intruder coveted the bracelets which Luna Nova received this afternoon, Diana replied, "You know I can't do that."

The hooded figure charges towards Diana, easily knocking the heiress' wand off her hand with a rising slash before thrusting his blade, aiming at her heart. Acting fast, Diana redirected her opponent's weapon to the ground with hers; a yellow and white throwing knife-like blade adorned with an emerald orb embedded near the black handle. Both combatants struggled for a moment until the hooded figure conjures a long ice shard on his free hand to stab her again only for it shattered by another, identical weapon before receiving a roundhouse kick which sends him sailing. Recovering from the attack, the figure is surprised to see the Cavendish holding two identical weapons on both of her hands.

"You're not the only one who can wield two weapons at once", Diana smiled confidently before connecting both weapons at the pommel while kicking her wand back to her free hand. She then magically combined both into a pair of identical black and silver twin swords combined at the pommel adorned with glowing emerald lines in a flash of green light before assuming a combat stance which instantly recognized by the hooded intruder.

"That twin swords, and the combat stance of yours... ", his expression brightens upon the realization. "So you're the new Eir! Finally, something that worth my time", he then enveloped his weapon with icy aura and attacks.

The duel soon becomes a quick-paced, jaw-dropping fight. Magic meets martial arts as Diana and the hooded assailant mix magic blasts with flurries of tornado kicks, slashes, stabs, and punches. Diana fights bravely, but her adversary doesn't tire. A savage blow knocked her sword-staff into half, and a brutal kick sends her sailing. Cornering her against a nearby tree, the hooded figure raises his blade, ready to deliver a final blow to end their fight. Acting fast, Diana raises her twin swords in defensive position to block the oncoming attack. Suddenly, seconds before their weapons meet, a large stone shard knocks the hooded intruder's blade off his hand before he is forced to jump away from summoned earthen spikes that nearly crush him. Diana turns around, and sees Asger who summoned a trail of earthen pylons against the intruder.

"Are you okay, Cavendish?", the squirrel-like Pomokai Holoholona asked calmly.

Diana simply noded as the squirrel jumped to her side. The hooded figure cursed under his breath for having his fun ruined by the unexpected arrival of a squirrel-like Pomokai Holoholona. "Well, if it isn't one of wretched Nine Olde Witches' creation. I don't have time to deal both a pest and a Valkyrie at once so, I shall show you two my full splendor to finish this fight quickly!"

The figure produces a small blowing horn from his robe and blows it, calling forth four insectoid monsters with lower body resembling the lower half of a centipede from their hiding. The monsters soon converged to his side. The hooded figure smirks confidently as the monsters crawled to his side, waiting for his command. With a snap of his fingers, the beasts explode into mass of cyan flesh and tendrils which combine into a single, two-headed, gigantic version of the individual creature with its centipede-like lower half warped into a segmented tail which ends with tripartite claws.

"Now, let us match the power of Apollyons, Naglfar's greatest beasts of war, and the Blessing of Ymir against Ice Valkyrie and the best weapon Nine Olde Witches bestowed to her!", the figure challenges as he merged with the beast waist down on its thorax.

Cold sweat runs through Diana's face. There's no way she can deal that thing even with Asger on her side.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

A loud roar echoed throughout the woods and made its way to Luna Nova, startling every single inhabitant in the school. This includes Akko, Lotte, and Sucy who still in the library.

"What was that?", Akko wondered.

"I don't know, but I have a good feeling about this", Sucy said with her toothy grin.

Curious with what just happened, Lotte peers to a nearby window, and her face instantly become pale as she starts to back away.

"Lotte, what is it?", Akko wondered.

Suddenly something comes crashing in one of windows not far from the three friends, knocking over one of bookshelves and spilled its contents to the floor. This soon followed by a gestalt Apollyon who clawed its way into the library and roared at everyone present.

A split seconds later, everyone, except Sucy of course, is yelling. As everyone evacuated the library, Lotte pulled Sucy out of the room with Akko following her roommates from behind. But then, she stopped in her tracks upon noticing Diana and Asger who crawling their way out of the rubble that used to be a bookshelf, as the two-headed gestalt beast, guided by the hooded intruder who merged with it waist-down, closing in for the two.

"How incredibly disappointing. Are you really the new Ice Sword Valkyrie?", the hooded figure exasperated. "Perhaps it's too early for me to challenge the might of House of Cavendish's newest champion."

 _Ice Sword Valkyrie?_ , Akko thought. Everyone knows that Diana is a prodigy hailed from the famous House of Cavendish, but Ice Sword Valkyrie? What does that mean?

Asger returned to his feet to confront the hooded intruder and his gestalt monster, only to abruptly fell onto his knees, weakened by injuries all over his body. As if that was bad enough, he begins to cough up green sap-like substance — there's no way he can survive another blow from that monster. The sight of him dying before her eyes reminded Akko to German, the deer-like Pomokai Holoholona she met this afternoon, and the fact that Diana also injured by the fight doesn't help either. Unwilling to allow more harm on both of them, Akko, without thinking twice, pulled out her broom from her enchanted belt pouch just as a surge of magic flows through the hooded intruder's hand which he aimed at Asger as he exclaimed. "A pity for your little friend. I hope his death motivated you to become stronger."

Before the hooded intruder could blast the weakened Asger, something fast snatched him away along with Diana at the very last moments and carried them off to the woods. To Diana and Asger's surprise, their unexpected savior is none other than Akko who flying with her broom.

"Akko?!", Diana exclaimed incredulously.

"Hold on tight, you two!", Akko cried to both Diana and Asger, unaware that they fly straight to a large tree.

"Akko, watch out for tha—", Diana warned seconds before they hit the tree with a loud thump.

After a beat, the two witches and the ratatoskr fall off just as the unimpressed hooded intruder and his gestalt Apollyon catch up with the three. Unfortunately for him, he failed to notice Ursula who rushed towards him while simultaneously chanting out " _Vega Valurus_!", delivering a magically enhanced kick that sending both him and his two-headed beast sailing. As this happens, Asger grabbed both young witches before releasing a jet of magic and gas from hollowed protrusions on his back to slow their fall and gently put them down to the ground.

"What on earth you think you doing, Akko?", Ursula chided her student as the Japanese and Diana get on their feet."You can't just risk your life like that just because you can fly!"

"What choice do I have?", Akko protested. "I can't just standing there and watching that monster tearing them apart!"

"This is not your fight, Akko. You supposedly not int—", Asger protested back before being interrupted by a loud roar — the gestalt Apollyon roared furiously with its master grew tired from the constant interference that he let the beast went all-out on their enemies.

A spinning ball of magic formed in front of one of the gestalt Apollyon's maw before being launched onto the three witches and the squirrel-like Pomokai Holoholona, forcing them to scatter before the ball splashed into a destructive explosion upon impact. The blast sends Akko flying against a nearby tree, cornering her and damaging her left sleeve, revealing her red Valkyrie Bracelet beneath in process. Outraged that one of the Bracelets he after has fell into the possession of a witch, the hooded intruder exclaimed, "That bracelet belonged to us!", before having his two-headed monster closing in for the girl. Ursula and Diana rushed in to save the brunette, only to be knocked aside by the gestalt Apollyon with a swipe of its tail while maintaining its advance for the helpless young witch.

"Diana! Professor Ursula!", Akko cried out in horror.

Just as the gestalt Apollyon is about to reach the terrified Akko, Asger snatched the brunette away with his remaining strengths. As he did, the ratatoskr and Akko notice the latter's Bracelet emanating a red astral glow. Realizing that he had no alternatives and also owed Akko his and Diana's lives, Asger decided to return the favor. So, he instructed Akko, "I can't believe I asked you to do this, but Akko, you must call forth your Armor now!"

"How do I do that, Asger?", Akko asked back. "You didn't tell me anything about it."

"All you have to do is to recite the incantation and run your hand on that bracelet at the same time", Asger replied. "The incantation is  _Venta Herkleda_."

"Venta Herk-uh...", Akko tentatively repeated before Asger corrected her, " _Venta Herkleda._  Now speak the incantation!"

" _Venta Herkleda!_ ", Akko cried out while running her palm against her Bracelet in one quick swipe. To her surprise, the friction between her hand and the Bracelet produces sparks that swirling above her head into a large ring of emerald light. The halo then turns into a magic circle from which surge of green energy and red armor plates wrapped themselves around her body into suit of armor in a flash. As this happens, Lotte and Sucy, who realized their roommate was not with them, made hasted for the ruined library in time to see this turn of events.

Awesome. That is the only way to describe red and white armor that materialized around Akko. Basically, the armor set resembles white-colored version of her Luna Nova practice uniform worn over what appeared to be a black bodysuit, yet this one bears several additions in form of armor platings on the boots, sleeves, and the sides, along with a helmet with collapsible visor beneath her witch hat, an ornate breastplate, a pair of pauldrons and tassets on shoulders and hips respectively, and a pair of trailing ribbons each ends with a large rings with barbs resembling Luna Nova's insignia. Her witch hat on the other hand, is adorned with a red oval emblem with golden outline and a matching four-pointed star within attached on the hat's ribbon alongside a pair of ornate metal wing-like ornaments on the sides. The same pair of wing-like ornaments also attached on each of Akko's ankles. The Japanese's transformation ends with circuit-like patterns on her armor glowing in bright green accent.

Diana and Ursula, who just returned to their feet, looked on in absolute awe. The same can be said to Lotte and Sucy, since they can't help but dumbfounded by what just happened.

"Hey, what's with that magical girl vibe?", Sucy asked.

"You mean magical girl warrior?", Lotte corrected.

"Don't tell me you're watching too much animes."

The hooded intruder and his gestalt Apollyon charge for the transformed brunette with the latter's claws ready to tear her apart. To Akko's surprise, she feels as light as a feather while evading the monster's furious claw assaults. Her steps don't appear to have any kind of weight to them, and more importantly, she moved so fast that the gestalt Apollyon cannot hit her. Frustrated, the monster thrusted its clawed tail against Akko only for her easily stopped it in midair, holding it by her gloved hands before instinctively tossing the beast aside, sending it flying in process. The force of the monster's tail and its overall weight were next to none to her muscles.

"So this... is Valkyrie Armor's powers?", Akko looked at her gloved hands. A silence hits Ursula and Diana, unsure with how the Japanese would reacted. "This is so cool!", Akko exclaimed, smiling widely.

Recalling on the armor's time limit, Akko realized that she had to finish this fight before figuring out the way to remove it. However, it's easier to be said than it's done, given to the vast difference of their combat experience — as she is about to aim her wand on both him and his gestalt Apollyon, the hooded intruder quickly knocked it off her hand with a magic blast.

"My wand!", Akko cried, distracting her long enough for the gestalt Apollyon to send her sailing with its tail.

"You may have the Armor, but its power is weak in your fledgling hands", the hooded intruder sneered.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

"This is bad. Akko won't stand a chance at this rate", Ursula said anxiously before noticing her student's wand not far from her. However, it's evident Akko needs more than that to defeat such formidable adversaries. So, the bespectacled French magically combined it with a magic blade similar to that of Diana's in her possession into an ornate, magical dagger with coloration matching that of the latter. She then tossed the enchanted weapon to Diana while cried out, "Diana, Akko needs this!"

The Cavendish catches the weapon before passing it to Akko as soon as the latter jumped away from one of the gestalt Apollyon's magic blast, "Here, catch!"

Receiving the enchanted blade, Akko hesitated and asked, "Diana, how am I supposed to fight that thing with this?", unsure with how to use it.

The hooded intruder conjures several several ice arrows against the heiress, prompting Diana to spin her combined weapon to deflect the oncoming projectiles back to their sender. Some of them struck the gestalt Apollyon's eyes, blinding it and angering its master that he cried out, "Cavendish bastard!"

"It's not an ordinary blade, Akko! You can transform it into any weapon you wanted like Shiny Rod!", Ursula cried out. "Just image the weapon you wanted that blade to be and focus."

"I can transform it like Shiny Rod by focusing?", Akko repeated, confused with what it means.

"Try a magic bow, kid!", Asger added. "Miss Cavendish cannot keep him and his beast busy forever!"

The mention of a magic bow reminded Akko to her past use of Shiny Rod, specifically the Rod's Shiny Bow form. Did they tried to tell her that the magic blade on her hands shares the same powers with Shiny Rod? If that's really the case, its powers is likely pale in comparison since Shiny Rod is one-of-a-kind artifact. Nevertheless, there's only one way to find out.

With the image of Shiny Rod's bow form solid in her mind, Akko focused on the magic blade on her hands. To her pleasant surprise, the weapon soon transforms into a long bow with a striking resemblance to Shiny Bow. The only difference are the presence of neon lines in place of seven orbs and its color scheme which is silver and black instead of gold and beige. With no time to lose, Akko pulled the magic bow's string and creates a fiery vermilion arrow ready to fire on the two-headed gestalt beast. As she did, the neon glows on her armor shine intensely.

"Now, Diana! Now!", Ursula yelled.

Diana jumped out of the way, giving Akko a clear shot to set her fiery arrow lose. Hitting the gestalt Apollyon right between its heads, the arrow's magic burns the beast from inside out, forcing the hooded intruder to eject himself from its thorax. A second later, glowing cracks enveloping the monster before it burts into firework-like explosion, killing it and sending its master flying.

"I did it... ", Akko muttered before a realization hits her. "G-guys! Does anyone know how long I wear this?"

"Calm down, kid!", Asger said to her. "Show me the bracelet."

Without a word, Akko pulled her left sleeve to see the Bracelet blinking erratically. "Looks like you only have few seconds left. But not too worry, I know how to deal this", Asger reassured before punching the bracelet's emblem.

With a loud clank, Akko's clothes return to normal with a burst of fiery green magic all over her body. Simultaneously, a magic circle forms above the young witch's head as every single one of her armor plates fly back to it before the circle disappeared. Afterwards, Asger said to Akko, "Although you did pay the attention when I explained the mechanics of that armor, what you just did was reckless and stupid."

"He has a good point", Diana added. "Although, if you weren't there, neither of us would made it long enough to tell the tale. So, you have our thanks."

Just then, Sucy and Lotte enter the scene with the latter asked, "What was that, Akko? That armor, and the arrow. I mean... what did you just do?"

"Asger guided Akko to summon her Valkyrie Armor for the first time. I didn't expect she would succeed in that regard, let alone winning the fight against that beast and its master", Diana explained for Akko's behalf.

"That's right", Akko nodded, before recalled on something else. "Oh yeah! Diana, why did that sorcerer call you Ice Sword Valkyrie? Maybe you—"

"Hey, where'd that bastard go?", Asger interrupted all of sudden.

Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Diana, and Ursula looked around, surprised that the perpetrator of the attack has been no longer on sight.

"He's gone!", Akko exclaimed.

"For now", Ursula nodded. "He'd after the Bracelets. But with them have chosen their champions, he and the rest of the Naglfar won't stay quiet."

"That crook is in league with Naglfar?", Akko wondered.

"Yes. He's one of them", Asger nodded. "Elder Erik, Naglfar's obscure and ageless wizard. It was fortunate he didn't display the full extent of his powers. Luna Nova and those bracelets of yours are safe for now, but I'll contact my people to send some back up to help protecting this academy, including her."

"Who's her?", Sucy asked.

"An old acquaintance of Chariot's. The White Valkyrie", Asger replied before look on Akko, Lotte, and Sucy. "Before we can stop Naglfar, we must first turn you three into Valkyries by starting your basic training."

"Basic training?", Lotte repeated.

"Yes", Asger nodded. "To tell the truth, I never wanted any of you three to involve in all of this, but those bracelets have chosen you you, we can use your help."

Meanwhile, Diana turns on the trees, and sees Elder Erik among the trees. The heiress and Naglfar wizard exchange a stare, then a nod before the latter make his leave. They both know this is just the beginning...

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

 **Author's Note:** **While I intended that this story has more magical girl elements in it (considering such elements are rare in canon, only in the final episode and _The Enchanted Parade_  movie), I wanted to make something more original compared to all generic stuff we all see in generic magical girl series; generic transformation sequence (the heroine has her civilian outfit magically disappear into bright light and replaced with her magical girl costume in its place at which the process completed with her accessory materialized last), fancy-looking magical girl costume that may provide little protection, and somewhat fancy-looking attacks and finishers.**

**Those are fine, but I am more interested with new stuff that stands out from your usual magical girls fare.**

**For the take of magical girl elements in this story, I drew inspirations from already existing magical girl series as well as other series with tokusatsu elements such as _Kill la Kill_ ,  _Yuki Yuna is a Hero_ ,  _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ ,  _GARO_  series,  _Tron_  series, and  _Dragon Booster_. However, I greatly credited  _GARO_ series as the primary inspiration, as it featured the titular Makai Knight who stands out from other tokusatsu heroes; instead of relying on his armored form to defeat the enemies, Garo the Golden Knight already badass enough to take down monsters that he only transforms if his foes become much challenging. Not only that, the Knight's transformation sequence is much simple: He only need to concentrate as he pointed his Makai Blade upwards before drawing a circle with it, creating a portal from which his Makai Armor appears and wrap itself around him in matter of seconds. The reason why he only assumes his armored form sparingly is due to inherently dangerous properties of magical alloy the armor made of, so much that he can only wear it before the time limit 99.9 seconds elapsed. I also credited  _Kill la Kill_  and  _Yuki Yuna is a Hero_  as another inspiration since they more badass and stands out from other magical girl series.**

**Why with Norse mythology? One, is Yggdrasil, the cosmic tree which established as the source of magic energy utilized by witches in LWA series. Ursula stated that the tree keeps the stars and planets in place. Then there's Fafnir the Dragon, the grumpy loan shark who failed in tricking Luna Nova to pay more than they owed him. Plus, Norse mythology is freakin' awesome that it become template for lore of Asgardians in Marvel comics (and in greater extent, Marvel Cinematic Universe series) as well as Magnus Chase book series. In their respective myths, Yggdrasil is the cosmic tree that connected Midgard (Earth) with the rest of Nine Realms; Svarftalfheim, Asgard, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Alfheim, Niflheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim, whereas Fafnir is originally a dwarf who cursed into dragon for his greed, which drove him to take Andvari's ring and gold for himself. Should the canon also establish that Yggdrasil connected Earth with other realms in the universe, those eight realms would likely the most well-known, and Fafnir might indeed named after the cursed dwarf or something. I also cited real-time Norse strategy game _Northgard_  as my inspiration for the story as well.**

**By the end of second cour of the anime, Akko finally able to fly, as her magic more or less recovered enough for such feat after exposure to Dream Fuel Spirit, and magic in the world finally restored. While it is a good thing and witches finally found their place in modern world. But the restoration of magic also allows magic-related threats to return. Knowing Akko, there's no way she will stay quiet and watch as some evil forces about to exploit the abundance of magic for more sinister purpose, especially from her sad experience with Croix. While in this story Akko has matured a bit, it doesn't stop her from being bubbly and impulsive. Fortunately, she has her friends and Ursula around (and importantly, Diana) and has the ability to transform into Valkyrie-themed magical knights for fighting evil. I chose Valkyrie theme to further emphasize Norse mythology in my story.**

**This might sound an outright headcanon, but for this story, Ursula/Chariot often referred by others (including Akko) as Ursula and doesn't mind that way, leaving it ambiguous whether she revealed herself as Chariot to the whole school. In either way, she continued her life as Luna Nova teacher as per Akko's request from events in episode 24 of the anime and no longer hiding her hair's true color as we know it. Therefore, I'll be referring to Ursula/Chariot as just Ursula in the narrative, though some characters (particularly OCs who knows her including Asger) would addressed her as Chariot instead.**

**Though confused at first, I like the transformation sequence of Makai Knights in _GARO_  series, which become basis for the transformation sequence of Akko and co. as they assumed their armored forms as Valkyries.**

**Even though I stick with the canon for many elements in the story (magic, character backgrounds, etc.), there would be some derailings, as this story technically takes place in an alternate universe which history mostly same with canon universe of LWA anime TV series albeit with some differences: As you are found, in the universe where this story take place, Nine Olde Witches revealed to have history with the Gods of Asgard and even involved in "The Great War" or Ragnarök, at which they ensured humanity's survival over the course of that apocalyptic event and even aiding them rebuiling the world in the aftermath of the war between the Gods of Asgard and Jötnar. For the name of the universe where this story takes place, it is called Midgard.**

**All comments and feedbacks are greatly appreciated!**


	2. It'll Sure to Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some considerations, Akko, Lotte, and Sucy decided to start their Valkyrie Training as preparation to face Naglfar threat. To their surprise, Diana and Ursula are revealed to be the latest successors of Eir the Ice Sword Valkyrie and Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie respectively with the latter regarded as the strongest Valkyrie. Meanwhile, the plot thickens as an ancient artifact being uncovered at the construction site in Blytonbury...

Following Elder Erik's attack on Luna Nova, students were evacuated to the shelter beneath the main building as the staff securing the school grounds until they were sure everything was safe. Luna Nova have faced emergency situations before, but attack from Naglfar is the first. Another attack cannot be tolerated, so Headmistress Holbrooke decided to contact Thapoli both to aid doubling the school's security and to find someone who can assist Ursula training new Valkyries.

Few days after the attack, everything returned to normal as if nothing happened before. The fairies have undo damages Elder Erik has caused to the library. But Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Diana, Ursula, Holbrooke, and Asger know better. They may have saved the day, but the war has just begun.

After another boring afternoon class, Akko, Lotte, and Sucy are discussing whether they will take their newfound responsibility as Valkyries in spite of dangers they will constantly face. Deep inside, Akko actually not very thrilled with such idea, but decided to take her newfound mantle because she doesn't want German's sacrifice to be vain and Naglfar had hurt Asger and Diana. Lotte is a bit scared, but not wanted to let Akko fighting alone. Sucy on the other hand, decided to tag along as 'No world means no mushrooms'. With that, the red team make their way for Ursula's office.

"Professor Ursula?", Akko peered into the office to see that she and her roommates have been expected by the bespectacled professor and Asger.

"Akko?", Ursula replied. "Have you and your roomates thought about it?"

"Yes", Akko nodded. "We spent a lot of time discussing our decision, and we're sure about it. We wanted to start our Valkyrie Training."

"Do you bring your bracelets?", Asger asked.

The three friends show their respective Valkyrie Bracelets on their left arms. "Good", Ursula nodded. "However, before we can start, I would like you three to pause for a moment and think a bit more because there is no going back from this point. Are you sure you wanted to take this great responsibility?"

Akko turned on Lotte and Sucy, and they nod in agreement. With that, Akko said, "We have made up our minds, Professor. We're ready."

"Well then", Asger heads towards the door. "Follow me."

The squirrel-like Pomokai Holoholona leads the bespectacled professor and three Luna Nova students fly to the woods on the east side of the school. Because Ursula still affected by Wagandea pollen, she had to lend a ride with Akko. While Ursula more than happy to see her student and fan now able to fly with her own broom, she also noted that Akko still yet to be ready for participating in any broom race yet.

By the time they reached their destination, Akko and her companions are greeted by an unusual sight; a small encampment built on the wide clearing with what appeared to be an enormous vessel resembling a futuristic viking ship. Its layout is primarily brown, with its dragon head and tail being yellow with brown spikes and horns. It also has silverish stern that holds a pair of giant blue and black wing-like apparatus, silver hood-like superstructure, and a pair of giant spool-like apparatus on the deck. Not only its size which Akko estimated to be barely four times the height, five times the width, and ten times length of Constanze's stanship and its wing-like attachments, the other parts which unusual on the giant ship are 3 pairs of retractable legs with black spikes that anchor it to the ground and dark gray hatch on the left side which opened, revealing a retractable plank which allow access to the interior of the ship. The camp also full of a number of green animal-like creatures who busily buliding some tents. One of them even shown raising a dark green banner with ornate black symbol that resembles a sword attached on the ground which seemingly generate multiple roots from its blade when it spotted the witches on the sky and signaled the others.

"There's no need to worry", Asger reassured. "They are our allies."

Looking closely on the wandering creatures at the camp, Akko realized that they are not ordinary animals. They are in fact, Pomokai Holoholonas from different species. Some of them looked like a goat whereas the others resemble either boar, eagle, or wolf. But what they share in common however, is brown and yellow choker similar to Asger's that they wore around their necks as well as wearing same device with a spool of grey ribbons.

"Lotte, are they—", Akko asked before awestruck Lotte interrupted, "Pomokai Holoholonas. But why they all here?"

"They and I are called Sword of Laeradr, an order of fighters comprised of Pomokai Holoholonas like me and long time allies of Thapoli. Our insignia is inscribed on those banners ", Asger explained. "The ship before you is called Alioth, one of Thapoli's best Karve-class flying longships. I and Chariot will introduce you to your instructor. She is also the captain of that ship."

Landing on the side of the ship under watchful eyes of members of Sword of Laeradr, Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Ursula, and Asger enter the giant ship and look for captain's chamber. Entering the chamber, they see Diana, Headmistress Holbrooke, and a middle-aged witch with tattered tricorn hat and brown overcoat having an important conversation.

"We will start by having Oski, Thekk, and Thirr scouting the academy's perimeter both to determine how he managed to enter the circle without alarming anyone and the best course of actions to improve Luna Nova's security", the witch reassured. "Deploying more would arouse suspicion."

"Will that be enough?", Diana wondered.

"They are the best, like the rest of my crew. You can count on their skills and experience", the witch said. "Now about those new Valkyries, I'd like to meet-Oh! Professor du Nord!"

"Instructor Newt!", Ursula greets. "It's been a long time."

"D-Diana!?", Akko's eyes widen upon the sight of the school prodigy in the room. "...Why is SHE here? Wait, don't tell me—"

"Miss Cavendish is here to supervise your training", Holbrooke explained. "She's also a Valkyrie, but just have completed her training recently."

"You're a Valkyrie too?", Akko wondered before a sudden realization hits her. "Wait a minute ...Is that why the crook from the other day called you Eir the Ice Sword Valkyrie? Was it a title or something?"

"Correct. It is my title as a Valkyrie", Diana nodded, confirming it by pulling her left sleeve to reveal a bracelet that looked identical with Akko, Lotte, and Sucy's albeit blue in color. "I have begun my training when I was 14 so I can inherit both the title and the armor from my late mother."

Headmistress Holbrooke then introduces the red team their Drill Instructor. "Miss Kagari, Miss Yanson, Miss Manbavaran, I'd like to introduce you your Instructor. Her name is Newt Astriddotir, Master Valkyrie and captain of this ship."

"My name is Atsuko Kagari. Just call me Akko", Akko said.

"I'm Lotte Yanson", Lotte said.

"Sucy Manbavaran", Sucy said also.

Newt examines the three students meticulously. "Miss Holbrooke told me about you, including your deeds in restoring Yggdrasil and saving a foreign country from a mutated missile at the same time. I must say I'm honored to both meet you in person and train you, especially you, Miss Kagari. But still, you need more than being chosen by those Bracelets to become new Valkyries. Besides, unlike Miss Cavendish, you three lacked necessary skills to become one, and we going to change that fact. We shall start the training today."

"Already?", Akko gulped.

"The sooner the better", Headmistress Holbrooke nodded before prepares to make her leave. "Now if you excuse me."

The elderly Headmistress of Luna Nova is about to open the door when she hesitates for a moment before nodded on Newt and Ursula, "Instructor Newt, Professor Chariot, I trust you can handle this. Aside Miss Cavendish, they may not best and brightest my school can offer, but they all we got as of now."

Ursula and Newt nodded to the Headmistress with agreement. With that, Holbrooke returned to Luna Nova while Newt and Ursula begin training the students.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Bringing four students to the meeting room, Newt, Ursula, and Asger wasted no time getting down the business with Newt begins the lecture.

"As Valkyries, you need to follow three strict codes", Newt lectured. "One, you must not use your powers for personal gain. Two, never escalate a fight unless your enemy forces you to. Three, you must never reveal your identity. Valkyries are not ordinary witches. They are protectors who dedicated their lives to the protection of humanity and witchkind. Chariot?"

Ursula nods, before continuing the lecture, "As you know it, witches are taught to use their powers for the benefit of all mankind, which includes facing magical threats. In ages past, the witches stood alone battling against such threats. However, there existed powerful and cunning adversaries that proved too much for witches to handle even with their vast arcane knowledge and skills such as dragons that feed on magic power. It was until Thapoli, kingdom founded by descendants and closest followers of Nine Olde Witches, developed an elite force for combating such dangerous threats. The end result was Valkyrie Corps., witch-warriors both named and themed after a host of female figures of the same name from Norse mythology. A testament of their effectiveness was shown during Thapoli-Naglfar War where Valkyries successfully aided the kingdom and Pomokai Holoholonas defeating Naglfar forces, which inspired wizards to form their own elite forces that later known as Drekherjar. And about Valkyrie Armors, magical suits of armors utilized by Valkyries, I will leave it to Asger. Asger?"

Conjuring a magic screen on the air, Asger shows the students moving images of a group of witches using both magic and crafting tools to forge what appeared to be suit of armors as he lectures, "Valkyrie Armor is magical suit of armor designed to enhance strength, defense, mobility, and magic of any witch who wear it. As you are found, the armor chose its wielder. The armor designed and enchanted that way so it won't easily fell into wrong hands. They were forged by witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli as you can see in this image."

"But not all of these armors are created equal: Generations ago, Beatrix Cavendish, one of Nine Olde Witches, commissioned the creation of Fire Valkyrie, Ice Valkyrie, Wind Valkyrie, and Earth Valkyrie, four armors which collectively known as Elemental Valkyries. These armors stated to be stronger than others, each possessing affinity to elements. So far, the only Valkyrie Armor which powers greater than Elemental Valkyries is Sky Valkyrie, Valkyrie Armor with affinity to sky and cosmos."

Asger continues by shifting the image on the magic screen to one depicting a familiar red and white Valkyrie Armor. "Kara, known as Fire Valkyrie, is a Valkyrie with Passion of Fire. She has a strong determination, but also temperamental and impulsive like flames. Fast and agile, she never afraid to push her limits in order to defend her fellow Valkyries and will never back down from a fight. Miss Kagari, you are Kara the Blazing Flame Valkyrie."

Akko stares in awe at her Valkyrie Bracelet. "So I am Kara the Blazing Flame Valkyrie?"

"Yes, that's your title as a Valkyrie", Asger nods, before shifts the image to a yellow and white Valkyrie Armor which design simpler than Fire Valkyrie and has a pair small broom-like device attached on the hip as well as a pair of matching ribbons on the back which lacked of barbed rings. "Geirskogul, known as Wind Valkyrie, is Valkyrie who love freedom and adventure. She may be the weakest out of four, but she is the fastest. Miss Yanson, your title is Geirskogul the Courageous Gale Valkyrie."

"Okay", Lotte nodded.

"The next one is Earth Valkyrie", Asger continues as he shifts the image to a green and white Valkyrie Armor. Unlike previous ones, the armor has bulky shoulder plates with crack-like textures that make them look as if they made of rocks. Not only that, it has crudely formed tassets on the sides of hip area with similar textures and the bottom of the armor's robe reaches the ground like Sucy's. This one also has similar pair of matching ribbons on the back like Wind Valkyrie except they are green in color. "Skogul, Earth Valkyrie, is loyal, practical, and dependable. She may be apathetic and indifferent to those around her, but once she made strong bonds with others, those bonds won't be easily broken. She may also the slowest out of four, but she is the most resilient and strongest like Earth itself. Sucy, you are Skogul the Scythe Quake Valkyrie."

Sucy remained silent, but Asger can tell that she understands what kind of role she has now. He then shifts the image to a white and blue Valkyrie Armor that resembles Fire Valkyrie but with ornate armor plating and boots that have some sort of retractable ice skates and as with Yellow and Green Valkyrie armor, it has a pair of matching ribbons on the back that lacked any accessory nor weapons. "Eir, Ice Valkyrie, is a fluid, calm, and analytical protector. A balanced fighter, she may be as cold as ice at times, but she still the one who puts the needs of others above her own. This armor has been in possession of House of Cavendish for generations, with your friend, Miss Cavendish, being the latest heir of the armor as you know it. Bernadette Cavendish, Diana's mother, was the previous generation's Ice Valkyrie until her sickness worsening and she had to pass both Ice Valkyrie title and armor to her daughter. And the last, but not least... Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie, also known as the Guardian of Luna Nova."

Asger shifts the image on the magic screen one more time, this time displaying a red, white, and blue Valkyrie Armor which, to Akko's shock, shares some visual resemblance to Shiny Chariot's iconic stage costume. The most apparent similarities are the armor's big witch hat and red cape which all identical to Chariot's, except that the hat has additional feature in form of a pair of white ornate wing-like ornaments attached on the sides. The armor also consists of an ornate helmet, breastplate and pauldrons worn over blue tunic that has armor plates attached on the sides and sleeves, coattails-like tassets on the sides of the hips, brown body-belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle, and greaves attached on blue boots with a pair of small metal wings attached on the sides of the ankles. The helmet, breastplate, pauldrons, tassets, greaves, and armor plating are white in color, though the tip of armor plating on the feet has diamond-like shape, which also highlights the armor's similarities with Shiny Chariot's stage costume. Like other Valkyrie Armors, it also has what appeared to be black body suit beneath the armored tunic. Lastly, it has a pair of trailing tassels on the back that ends with red blades that has bright green edge.

"T-that armor... why it looked like Shiny Chariot's stage costume?!", Akko asked in confusion.

"You know this armor?", Newt asked.

"No, it's just... that hat, and that cape, they looked exactly like hers", Akko said, pointing out the armor's similarities with her idol's iconic costume.

"Why there's a Valkyrie Armor that resemble Chariot's outfit?", Lotte wondered.

Akko turned on Ursula and asked, "Professor Ursula, why that armor looked like your stage costume?"

"It's because Sky Valkyrie was inspiration for my Shiny Chariot costume", Ursula explained, before revealing a white, blue, and red ornate Valkyrie Bracelet underneath her left sleeve. "And I am the latest heir of that armor as well."

"You're a Valkyrie too, Professor?!", Akko exclaimed incredulously. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"It's not that easy for her to tell you her Valkyrie identity, Akko", Diana explained. "We Valkyries have powers that cannot be toyed with. It will be catastrophic if secrets of our armors fell into wrong hands, for them can be weapons of mass destruction if used irresponsibly. For your information, I found it rather ironic that while everyone in magical community disapproved everything that Professor Ursula did as Shiny Chariot, they are more respectful to her as Sky Valkyrie."

"That's right. The witch who takes the title of Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie is regarded as the strongest Valkyrie", Newt nodded. "As the matter of fact, the title commands respect from anyone in magical community that her symbol is instantly recognizable by her fellow Valkyries. For a record I helped Chariot designing her Shiny Chariot costume so its resemblance to her armor less obvious, as I have foreseen that Chariot's reputation as Valkyrie and stage performer would contrasting to each other."

"When I was around your age, Instructor Newt recognized my skills and under headmistress' recommendation, she chose me as the new heir of Geirdriful armor", Ursula explained to Akko. "I became one of exemplary Valkyries Thapoli ever trained, and assigned to safeguard Luna Nova upon become Master Valkyrie. However, after I accidently stole your magic and failed in my quest for Grand Triskellion, I began to question my worth, so I stopped donning it until I set right what was wrong. Even though I finally did, I'm not sure I still deserved to be a Valkyrie after what I had done..."

"Are you always believing that Sky Valkyrie never make mistakes all this time, Chariot?", Newt asked sarcastically. "Geirdriful would always be role model for her fellow Valkyries to look up to regardless of her flaws, as she is decisive and pure-hearted. You ARE that Valkyrie, Chariot. You did an awful thing, but it doesn't make you an awful person. And right now, these new Valkyries need us."

"But I'm not as good as you", Ursula argued.

"No. You're better", Newt reassured while patting Ursula on the shoulder.

Ursula looked on her fellow Master Valkyrie, then on the young witches. She realized that the new Valkyries need her, especially Akko. She walked towards her precious pupil and about to say something only for Akko interrupted, "You don't have to say anything. I'm more than happy to know you also a Valkyrie, Professor Ursula."

The French witch relieved that Akko more than delighted to learn that her role model also one of greatest Valkyries. With that, Asger disperses the magic screen he conjured as Newt concludes, "With this we can conclude our meeting before we can start your training. It might seem like a big rush, but I trust that you can do it. Elemental Valkyries and Sky Valkyrie before you are greatest champions magic community ever have. You shall become those champions."

"I and Chariot have managed your training schedules so you girls don't have to worry about your classes at Luna Nova", Asger added. "Training is important, but so does your study. You may be Valkyrie trainees from this day on, but it doesn't change the fact you still students who have normal lives and dreams to achieve."

From that day on, Akko, Lotte, and Sucy officially started their Valkyrie training.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

"The Valkyrie Blade is traditional weapon of members of Valkyrie Corps., invented through the study on the power of Claiomh Solais, or best known as Shiny Rod, conducted by Thapoli in ages past. Like Shiny Rod, the blade can channel magical energy to casts spells and transform into different weapons. When you use it, its magic reacts. Sometimes its powers weak on your hands, other times it much stronger that you can do anything with it. In other words, it all depends on strong feelings of your heart", Newt lectured as she gives the blades to Akko, Lotte, and Sucy. "However, before you can use it, you need to combine the blade with your wands in order to activate its powers. Also, all you need to do to change its form is focus. Visualize, see the form you wanted the blade to transform into in your mind. Imagine every detail. The clearer the picture, the quicker and easier the blade assume the desired form."

Valkyrie Blades' dormant form takes on appearance of ornate yellow and white spearhead-like throwing knife with a green orb embedded on it. Once the three students magically combine their wands with their respective blades however, they assume their active form which resembles ornate, double-edged daggers which orb embedded on its pentagon-shaped guard. The dormant and activated form of the Blade can be combined at the pommel. Newt then continues the lesson by nodding to Ursula, prompting the bespectacled professor to give the students a demonstration. After magically combine her Valkyrie Blade with her wand, Ursula focused her will on the activated blade where the blade transforms into a double-edged, black and white longsword adorned with glowing emerald lines in a flash of green light. She then proceeds to slash the weapon against a nearby training dummy, perfectly cleaving it into half.

Lotte and Akko are amazed by the demonstration. Looking at her Valkyrie Blade, the Japanese young witch can't help but thrilled by the fact that the weapon possesses similar abilities to those of Shiny Rod, a staff that once in both her and Ursula's possession. The staff had changed her life ever since it came to her at Arcturus Forest where its powers helped her, Lotte, and Sucy to both escape the cockatrice attack and arrived in time at Luna Nova in spite of interrupting the school's opening ceremony in process. Not only that, Shiny Rod also aid her in freeing Vajarois' spirit, saving Lotte's hometown from Greenman Disease outbreak, having important role in improving her friendship with Diana when they dealing latter's household crisis, and finally, saving the world from Noir Rod's rampage and restoring magic forces back to Midgard with combined power of the staff, Fuel Spirit from entire Great Britain, and Grand Triskellion. She was dismayed that the staff eventually disappeared back to the stars, having fulfilled its purpose on Midgard, but grateful with its role in guiding her to become the better witch nevertheless.

The three students focused their will on their respective activated Valkyrie Blades into weapon they desired with Ursula showing them various pictures that depicting weapons as the hint. Unfortunately, the former stage magician had made it look a lot easier than it was, as they ended up change their blades into random weapons instead of weapon they wanted.

Ursula, Newt, and Diana watched from time to time. Neither of them surprised that the three students hadn't successfully managed it yet. Mastery of Valkyrie Blade is very tricky as early attempts usually resulted the blade either taking random forms or not transformed at all. Though Diana able to perform it on the first try, it took at least hours for her to fully master it. They were greatly impressed that they were doing as well as they were.

Finally, the red team felt that they had it figured out. Their mastery over Valkyrie Blade still need a bit of work, but they impressed with their progress so far. Sucy chose the crudely formed greatsword adorned with a number of glowing toadstools as her Valkyrie Blade's signature form whereas Lotte's a round shield with detachable baton that can transform into a long spear, and Akko's great axe form and long bow form similar to that of Shiny Rod's Shiny Axe form and Shiny Bow form respectively. However, she eventually improved her Valkyrie Blade's long bow form by giving it retractable scythe-like blades that can vibrate in high frequency so the bow can doubles as melee weapon since she realized that its great axe form might not practical against fast-moving opponents. The improved bow form also gains seven emerald orbs similar to one in Shiny Bow, though each orbs are connected by glowing lines.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

"So, how long have you known Asger, Professor?", Akko asked.

"I met him on the same day headmistress introduced me to Master Newt, which was around 12 years ago. He's an anti-social lone wolf who always keep his feelings to himself. But he is a kind person inside", Ursula replied, before she and Akko assume a fighting stance. "Okay, Akko, try to punch me."

"Excuse me?", Akko asked.

"I would like to see how strong your punches are", Ursula explained. "You don't have to worry about me getting hurt since it took more than a punch to take me down. Now, punch me with everything you have!"

"Okay", Akko said before hesitantly charges towards her mentor and swing her fist against her face. To her surprise, the French witch swiftly evade her fist as if it was nothing. Akko attempts to hit her again and again to no avail until her fist comes to a cold stop against Ursula's hand. In the next instant, Akko found herself pinned by the bespectacled professor to the ground with a loud bump.

"As of now, you're not ready to take down Naglfar without your armor, Akko", Ursula said before helping the young witch return to her feet and somberly explained. "Naglfar won't hesitate to dispose anyone who stands in their way. Because of it, they take no restrains in killing you just because you still young."

Akko freeze. "''Kill...''?!"

"Yes. They are very persistent and will kill you when they have the chance. '''Do not... Give them. That chance'''", Ursula emphasized last few words. "As Valkyrie, you must fight like your life depend on it. Because one day, it may. Now, enough chitchat. Let's get to work."

Over the next few days, Akko, Lotte, and Sucy are improving their skills in Thapolian Martial arts which includes punches, kicks, grabs, throws, and evading attacks and projectiles. It is a form of combat practice developed by Thapoli to give wizards and witches leverage in combat without have to rely on their magic. It is also the basic combat technique Valkyries and Drekherjar must master. Whereas Akko's fighting style described to be aggressive, Lotte's noted to be evasive and Sucy being patient and defensive. Diana, who had already ahead of them, described as balanced fighter. Out of four, however, Sucy's movements are quite difficult to read, perhaps because her strange ability to move without looking like she moving any of her limbs at all.

After they mastered all basic forms of Thapolian Martial Arts, Ursula decided to bring the girls to the next step where she sparred them against each other. The spar between Lotte and Sucy resulted in stalemate while Akko against Lotte ends with Akko being victorious, though Lotte's evasive fighting style enable her to wear Akko out a bit, but less so once Lotte faced Diana. When it's Akko and Sucy's turn to spar against each other, Sucy easily blocked each of Akko's assaults in perfect succession before delivering a counterattack in form of backflip kick that Akko blocked at very last moments. Recovering from unexpected counterattack, Akko failed to realize that Sucy already behind her ready to attack. Before Akko could backhand her, Sucy grabs her hand and delivers double kicks onto her face, defeating the Japanese witch. The spar between Diana and Sucy ends with similar result, though Diana is better when it comes to dealing Sucy's counterattacks.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

At the library of Alioth ship, Akko is browsing some chronicles about history between Thapoli and Naglfar when someone greets her, "Doing some reading, eh?"

Akko turns around, and sees a large, eagle-like Pomokai Holoholona with seven whip-like tails amd a scar on the left wing standing beside her. The Japanese young witch recognized him as a Vedrvolnir based on information in the book about Pomokai Holoholonas Lotte showed to her on the other day. Even though their appearance already powerful and majestic like regular eagles, the one before her stands out of the rest, possibly due to him wearing what appeared to be a suit of armor complete with an ornate winged helmet. In addition of helmet, the Vedrvolnir's armor comprised of black and brown leather, a rectanglular chestplate with bearing Sword of Laeradr's insignia, white furcoat, and a pair of gray metallic greaves with what appeared to be a rectangular blade on the side. Underneath his clothes is bandage that covering his body up until the neck. His overall appearance may giving out impression of being an anthropomorphic character from children storybooks brought to life, but still imposing and dignified.

"Y-yeah", Akko nodded awkwardly. "It’s uh... about Thapoli-Naglfar War. I remember history teacher at Luna Nova lectured us about it."

"Every schools for wizards and witches in Europe taught them about it, which is not surprising", the Vedrvolnir said casually. "You enjoying it?"

"Well, it's not at all like she lectured it", Akko argued. "I barely paid attention about it, but she made it seem so heroic. Well, in these chronicles, the battle just sounds like..."

"Like hell?", the Vedrvolnir guessed. "Trust me, kid. No matter how heroic it seemed to be, war is always horrible. So many soldiers died and those who survived have to suffer. Oh, I forgot my manners. My name is Harr. Just Harr. Sounds like arrgh! My parents named me that way because of my raspy whistle back when I still a hatchling."

"My name is Atsuko Kagari. It's pleasure to meet you, Mister Harr", Akko introduces herself while giving the Vedrvolnir a handshake. "You can call me Akko."

"It's a great honor to meet you, Akko", Harr replied before finally noticing Kara bracelet on the brunette's left arm. "So it's true. One of two witches they talked about is the new Fire Valkyrie. You're a little bit shorter than I expected. Say, Akko, I heard you already met my pal Asger right there. Did he ever irritate you?"

The Vedrvolnir is pointing out Asger who busily writing what appeared to be a report on the desk at the corner of the room alone. He seemed not wanted anyone to bother him, let alone allowing anyone sitting near him.

"Well, not really", Akko argued. "It's just... Professor Ursula told me he always kept his feelings to himself. He was displeased when I and my friends became new Valkyries."

"It's not like he didn't wanted that to happen. None of us stay quiet upon hearing those bracelets chose you because you still minors", Harr said. "You see, we had seen how cruel Naglfars can be and worry if this fight proved too much for you. Valkyries' life is a high-risk occupation, and there are times when they had to face danger, anguish, and suffering over the course of their career. But it all nothing compared with what Asger had gone through."

Just then, Asger finished his report and quietly walked out of the library as Akko and Harr watched him leave. After a brief pause, Harr finally said, "Well, don't think about everything I just said too much. Life as Valkyries may be harsh, but it doesn't mean you had to fight alone. Anyway, I'd better get going. I have to make sure Fjolnir not overslept in the control room."

With that, Harr walked out of the library, leaving the Japanese young witch alone.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Meanwhile, at the construction site in Blytonbury, a number of workers can be seen operating heavy machinery such as cranes, bulldozer, etc. One of them jackhammers solid rocks on the ground until his drill makes a clanging sound as it hits a metal. A baffled look comes over him as he stops the jackhammer, brushes away debris and uncovers an ancient iron plate full of runes.

"G-guys! Get over here! I found something", the worker yelled, stunned by what he just found.

Other workers surround the plate to get a better look. "Whadda ya think it is?", the worker's friend wondered.

"Who knows?", the worker said. "I think this thing has been buried here for a long time."

"Who cares about that thing? Move it so we won't behind the schedule!", the workers' boss yelled.

The construction workers then hooked the plate with chains connected to a crane. Once they finished fastening those chains, the crane operator hoists the plate up where to his and others' surprise, revealing a cavernous opening beneath. The workers' boss rushes towards the opening followed by his men, all of them look on in amazement.

"Okay, this started to freak me out", a worker said.

"Interesting...", the worker's boss commented. "I wonder whether rumor about witches who buried some kind of magic staff in this town was true."

Suddenly, the ground around the opening shakes as if an earthquake occurred in the area. As this happens, an ominous-looking stone altar rises up from the hole, carrying what appeared to be a runic staff. The earthquake abruptly ends once the altar came to a stop.

"... I'll be damned", the worker stammered.

As though drawn by its power, the worker's boss moves to touch it. As soon as his fingers reach the runic staff, it suddenly releases a pulse of magic...

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

 **Author's Note:** **Designing our heroines' Valkyrie Armors was quite a challenge. For Akko, Lotte, Sucy, and Diana, rather than designing from nothing, I used the design of enchanted robes they wear in episode 25 of the anime as the template (which explained their resemblance) before adding the armor plates and bird/angelic motifs found in popular depiction of mythological Valkyries around them, creating a beautiful and gallant design. For Ursula's armor on the other hand, the template was her Shiny Chariot costume to emphasize the armor's association with her past role as Shiny Chariot, the one who inspired Akko to become a witch just as Geirdriful being the role model of her fellow Valkyries. The real challenge was designing armor platings (which includes tassets, breastplate, and pauldrons) over those designs in order to change them into actual suits of armors as well as determining each armors' quirks and other gimmicks. Luckily, my favorite series _GARO_ and Netflix's _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ , as well as random armor designs in the Internet provide some cool inspirations. To made the armors looked cooler, I added glowing circuits (or specifically Tron Lines) around them, which also doubles as reference to _TRON_ series and in lesser extent, _GARO: Vanishing Line_ as Makai Armor in that series has cool Tron lines as well.**

**Man, you're so damn lucky your mentor and idol also the strongest Valkyrie, Akko. Not to mention she now shows you some ropes about how to become a protector. But don't get too excited, as you and your friends will face bad guys that are more troublesome than Croix soon.**

**It's also an explanation on how Ursula can fight so well. In canon, it's simply because she is a TRIGGER heroine and a walking Gunbuster reference voiced by Noriko Hidaka. But here, she's the strongest Valkyrie which technically made her one of greatest warriors of Midgard. Either way, she kick _ass_ by default.**

**The thing about Diana being the latest heir of Eir the Ice Sword Valkyrie, coupled with the fact she started her Valkyrie Training as preparation of that role when she was 14, is another reason why she's one of the best of Luna Nova. Being the true heir of altruistic Cavendish legacy is already cool, and moreso becoming their champion and guardian.**

**Fun Fact: The scene of an ancient altar accidently unearthed in this chapter is based on the similar scene in the underrated 1995 film Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. In that film, the construction workers stumbled upon a strange, egg-like prison which contain the gooey bad guy Ivan Ooze. However, in this story, the unearthed altar actually containing a piece of magical artifact.**

**Anyway, all comments and feedbacks are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Binding Staff Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected discovery has taken place in Blytonbury, which prompted Andrew Hanbridge, the viscount and son of Earl of Hanbridge, to enlist Luna Nova their assistance to deal both it and increasing Naglfar threat. The said discovery intrigued Amanda O'Neill who discovered its connection with "Franang's Falls", prompting her to follow Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Diana, and Ursula as they set out to secure the newly discovered Binding Staff only to meet an opposition in form of Ursula's old rival Helviti...

A middle-aged witch is operating a control panel at what appeared to be an abandoned fortress sat near the shoreline. She dressed with a black witch hat, green mechanic coat over a grey robe, leather gloves, and thick black boots. She also has red eyes with purple highlights, pale white skin, white long hair tied in a bun with blunt-side bangs that cover her right eye, and white hair. The witch is constructing some sort of mechanical constructs with assistance of a number of clockwork drones and mechanical arms operated via. her control panel. Her name is Helviti, a former witch-blacksmith of Thapoli who had switched her allegiance to Naglfar.

Just then, Elder Erik entered her lab, with Helviti greets him whilst still focusing on her work, "The Mistress must be displeased, wasn't she? Instead of retaking those bracelets, you unwisely pick the fight against the Cavendish's champion instead of focusing on our utmost priority. No wonder you ended up humiliated by a young witch who never held Fire Valkyrie Armor, old timer."

"Oh, shut up!", Erik scoffed. "What are you and your junks come up to deal Luna Nova, Helviti?"

"They're not junks. They're my creations", Helviti argued. "I have been working on magical armors that can counteract ones that utilized by both Valkyries and Drekherjar of Thapoli since she rejected my proposal to develop mass-produced versions of my Dark Valkyrie Armor. Given to the history of development of Solais Metal until Golden Magic Age, I understand why she did."

"lt's been tried already."

"But you didn't have a Thapolian witch-blacksmith helping you working on it then, did you?"

The elderly druid paused, before nodded, "Good point. At least you proved yourself better than that madman."

"As useful as Old Farmatyr can be, it's just a matter of time before he turned against us. You must be careful with him, Erik", Helviti warned, before decided to change the topic of their conversation. "I can tell you also here because a piece of the key for our God's prison had been found at Blytonbury, wasn' it?"

"How did you know that?", startled Erik.

"An associate of ours was there when it was found", Helviti grins. "And it's just the matter of time before Luna Nova and Thapoli make their move to retrieve it. When they do, I will be there. After all, the time has come for me to have a reunion with an old rival of mine."

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

"Extra! Extra! "Mysterious Object Uncovered at Construction Site!"

It is a lunch break at Luna Nova when Wangari spreads the latest edition of Luna Nova newspaper at the cafeteria. The featured article is about discovery of a mysterious object at the construction site in Blytonbury. According to the reports, the construction workers unearthed some sort of old stone altar that held a runic staff in a freak accident. One of the workers also reported to suffer minor injuries, implied to be result of triggering some kind of booby trap. The authorities had secured the area to prevent future incidents and investigate how the altar had been there in the first place.

"Just few blocks from Last Wednesday Society? What do you think it is, Lotte?", Akko wondered.

"Who knows? They said it was some kind of ancient altar with what appeared to be a staff locked onto it", Lotte said as she read the featured article. "Now I remember. Blytonbury has a fair of magical history in it, but not all of them are pretty. I mean, few days ago I heard the shop keeper of magic item café discussing a rumor pertaining a certaing group of Scandinavian witches hiding a staff of power somewhere in the town a long time ago. It was said that a terrible disaster will fall upon the world if it ever fall into the wrong hands, as that staff was part of they key to imprison an ultimate evil."

"An ultimate evil?", Akko wondered.

"A Jötunn, the God of Destruction", Lotte explained. "It was defeated by the Nine Olde Witches, but not completely destroyed. They and their followers sealed the Jotunn away, with that staff being part of the key to unlock it. I hope the one in the news isn't that staff."

"Jötunn? What is that?"

"They are known as giants from Norse mythology, but that was everyone mistaken", Sucy rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Jotnar are NOT giants. They are transcendant entities placated by Vikings in the past, demanding sacrifices from those who worship them. If the sacrifice is a witch... Kkkkhhhh... The Jotnar will suck away her magic power, hanging her on the tree, take turns nibbling on her innards, and let carrions eat away the rest."

"That's disgusting! I lost my appetite because of you, Sucy", Akko exclaimed in disgust.

"Even if it's true, that's not how the sacrifice looked like."

The three friends turn around, and sees Diana standing behind Akko with her usual stoic expression. Normally the top student is accompanied by her roommates Hannah and Barbara whenever she goes, but this time, the two is nowhere to be found.

"Diana?", Akko asked. "What is it?"

"The headmistress require your immediate presence at her office", Diana said. "Do you three still have your new armbands with you?"

Akko stared at her for a moment, then realized what the prodigy meant. They and Ursula had agreed to address their Valkyrie Bracelets as armbands at an earlier date, in order to keep it secret.

"Yes, we do", Akko nodded.

"Good. Let's not keep her waiting then", Diana nodded before gestured the red team to follow her.

Followed by the red team, Diana pushed open Principal Holbrooke's office door. The principal herself is speaking with a familiar young man with formal suit, Newt, and Professor Ursula. They seemed to have an important conversation.

"So it finally come to their attention?", Headmistress Holbrooke asked.

"I'm afraid so", the young man nodded somberly."Judging from their attack patterns and our leads so far, it appears that they are looking for peculiar artifacts derived from Norse mythology... something about Franang's Falls. We also suspecting the one discovered at Blytonbury on the other day might be their next target."

"A-Andrew?!", Akko yelped upon recognizing the young man in suit. "What are you... I mean, what brings you here?"

"This is the reason why Headmistress Holbrooke summoned us to her office", Diana explained. "We just received the news from British government that Naglfar had made their presence known to the public through series of raids. And Mister Hanbridge is here as their representative."

"Really? You now are the representative of British government, Andrew?", Akko said with her starry eyes. "That's so cool!"

"Actually, I'm acting as their honorary representative for this kind of situation", Andrew corrected, before turned on the headmistress and continued. "Now, back to the business. We initially suspecting that Naglfar are a group of ordinary criminals until recent reports revealed that they use magic. That, coupled with the fact that we never facing this kind of threat become the reason why the government came to agreement that enlisting assistance from witches is the best way to deal them."

"Which is why you requested our assistance?", Holbrooke guessed.

"Yes. But in the condition where the collaboration between us and this group's true nature remain secret from public in order to prevent panic. It's up to you how would you do your part in dealing this threat. We will do ours as well."

Headmistress Holbrooke, Newt, and Ursula exchange a look for a moment. After a while, Holbrooke nods, "We will help you."

"Good. With this, I have concluded my business here", Andrew said. "I will let them know Luna Nova have accepted our request. Now if you excuse me."

With a final nod, Andrew left the office. A moment later, Newt finally speak, "I suspect it as much. They changed tactics."

"What do you mean?", Akko asked.

"Naglfar normally keep themselves in a low profile ever since they became shadow of their former selves following their loss in Thapoli-Naglfar War. They must be either desperate, or something worse", Holbrooke said somberly. "Anyway, we have a pressing matter at hand right now."

Conjuring a magic screen on the air, Holbrooke shows everyone present the scene of construction site where a strange altar on the news had been unearthed, which now surrounded by barricades and police tapes. "It was a wise decision Mister Hanbridge enlisted our assistance to deal this matter. Two hundred years ago, a group of Thapolian witches, with guidance of Jennifer the Witch, constructed a secret altar at what is now known as Blytonbury in order to hid and contain Binding Staff. Binding Staff is a runic staff created as one of three pieces of magical staff known as Confinement Staff of Hoddmimi, one of the most powerful magical artifacts Thapoli ever created."

"Confinement Staff of Hod-what?", Akko asked.

"Confinement Staff of Hoddmimi", Ursula corrected, before continuing the briefing session. "It is a special staff created as the key to unlock a magic seal at Franang's Falls. As you can see, that altar has been accidently uncovered last night. About Franang's Falls on the other hand, it is a place mentioned in history records of Thapoli dated in the era of Golden Age of Magic. But for some reasons, Thapoli deliberately erased most of information about it... leaving nothing but vague clues with that altar being one of them."

Unbeknownst to everyone in the office, Amanda is eavasdropping their conversation from the outside. Upon seeing Akko, Lotte, and Sucy heading to Headmistress' office accompanied by Diana, Amanda wondered whether the red team just have caused a trouble severe enough for them to potentially expelled until the sight of Andrew leaving Luna Nova and conversation inside suggested something else. The salmon-haired witch was about to leave when the mention of Franang's Falls caught her attention.

"Then what that place and the altar have something to do with Naglfar?", Diana asked , before realizing the significant connection between the two. "The altar... They must be intended to break the magic seal."

"Which is why we must secure the Binding Staff as soon as possible", Newt added. "With that altar's discovery has been all over the news, it's just the matter of time before Naglfar come to retrieve it before us. According to what Mister Hanbridge told us, Naglfar are looking for certain magical artifacts which have something to do with Franang's Falls for quite some time. We have yet to find out why, but one thing is clear; Whatever they planning at, it doesn't bode well for us. We can't afford to let them get their hands on either that artifact or the rest of the parts of Confinement Staff."

"Hang on a minute. What's inside the magic seal that they wanted it so badly?", Lotte asked.

"I bet it must be the world's rarest and most exotic poison. Hehehehehehe... ", Sucy guessed with her casual toothy grin, earning her a bummer look from Akko, Diana, and Newt with Akko asked, "Is there anything in your head aside poisons or mushrooms, Sucy?"

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

The day nearly draw to a close by the time Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Diana, and Ursula arrived at the construction site. Ursula informed the security guard about their business, and the guard allowed her and the students to enter. Surveying the area for a moment, the group can see an unfinished two-stories building, rock piles, pools of water, and plethora of building supplies and construction tool everywhere. The only thing that stands out from the rest is of course, the runic altar on the center with an iron plate on its side.

The construction site itself is a big area, perhaps because a shopping center was intended to be built there. However, its construction progress came into a halt following the discovery of a strange runic altar yesterday, and things went downhill from there.

"I don't care how would you rid of that thing, but make it quick. It give me and the others creeps, especially since it knocked our boss out", the guard said uneasily. "Sure you and those kids can handle it by yourselves?"

"There's no need to worry. We can handle this", Ursula reassured.

"I hope you do. I gotta go home early, cuz tonight is my son Thomas' birthday", the guard said before tossed the French witch the key. "Lock up when you're done, okay?"

Ursula gives the guard a reassuring nod as he walked away, before catching up with Akko and others. Examining the altar, Diana found nothing unusual on it, not even signs of built-in booby traps. However, looks can be deceiving, so the prodigy slams her wand and valkyrie blade together, producing green sparks that reveal a number of futhark runes all over the altar. The runes glow in bright shade of blue before disappears as Akko asked, "What is that?"

"Futhark wards", Diana explained. "They booby-trapped the altar to prevent anyone from stealing the staff."

"So, what do we do?", Lotte asked.

"In order to safely remove the staff, these wards must be dispelled one by one", Diana said, before pulling out her wand. "Professor Ursula, may I have your assistance? I'd like to dispel them all by myself, but we need to finish this quickly. Hopefully we not encounter any of those Naglfars tonight, as three of us still new in this field."

"But we ready to fight them!", Akko insisted. "Aren't we?"

"No. You may now know how to fight, but it would be better if you pick your battles wisely", Ursula argued. "As protectors, we only resorted to violence if it deemed necessary, and if we do, we must ensure not to cause too much damage. Furthermore, you just spent 11 days of your training and in spite of your remarkable skills, it's too early for you to take down Naglfar yet. Understand?"

"Yes", Akko nodded in dismay.

Akko realized her mentor and hero did have a point. In spite of them now know how to fight and summon their armors, neither of her, Lotte, nor even Sucy that are as experienced as Ursula or Diana. Furthermore, it's a foolish decision to recklessly enter a fight that they may cannot win. Aggressive force is not always best solutions in every problems, and their newfound abilities must be used wisely. "So what do I, Lotte, and Sucy do while-?"

"Who is there?!", Lotte suddenly cried.

"What is it, Lotte?", Sucy asked.

"I think I saw someone in there", Lotte said, pointing towards a pile of steel beams not far from the group.

"Are you sure?", Akko asked, looking at the direction where the Finnish pointed at. "I don't see anyone."

Sucy looked around the site for a moment before notices a sudden movement in the shadows. Acting fast, the Manbavaran throws out a small vial of green liquid against the shadowed figure. The figure swiftly evade the vial, but to her shock, it released a cloud of green gas upon impact on the wall behind her. In panic, she responded with a familiar voice.

"Gah! What the heck is this?!", the figure yelled as she rushed out of the cloud before abruptly stops, finding herself surrounded by Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Diana, and Ursula.

"Amanda?!", everyone except Sucy yelled at the same time, followed by Akko who demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"H-hey! I wanted to asked you guys the same thing!", Amanda replied nervously.

To the Irish-American's surprise, Diana walked towards her with a serious look on her face before stops just as they around few feet away from each other. Her confusion only grows when the Cavendish slams both her wand and Valkyrie blade together in front of her face, producing sparks that flying towards her. Seeing the sparks have no effect on the rebel, Diana finally speak, "Now, would you like to explain why are you here?"

Realizing that she now cornered and had no other choice, Amanda finally explained the reason why she sneak into the construction site.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

"Let me straight this: You eavasdropped our conversation at Headmistress' office and followed us all the way here because you heard something about Franang's Falls, didn't you?", Ursula sum it up.

"No no, not really! I mean, not until I heard guys mentioned something about it!", Amanda said nervously.

Diana sighed in exasperation, "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, Miss O'Neill. This has nothing to do with you."

"But it does!", Amanda insisted. "Do you guys remember I once mentioned that I have a cousin named Clarisse?"

"Yes, and you said she died two months ago, didn't she?", Akko said flatly.

"It's true, but that's not it all", Amanda nodded. "She had been looking for the meaning behind that phrase for quite some time before her death. I thought her obsession for Franang's Falls was just one of her silly antics until I realized how much it meant to her. When I heard you guys mentioned Franang's Falls, there's no way I-"

"Everyone incoming!", Ursula suddenly cried before pushing Diana and others from an oncoming searing ball of magic that shot towards them out of nowhere.

The magic bolt hits the ground between them and explodes, sending the witches flying violently and separate them from the altar. The blast pushed Amanda back violently, resulting her hit her back on the wall hard and her groggy body lied on the floor. Ursula, Akko, and the rest of witch students on the other hand, not harmed by the blast and able to quickly return to their feet thanks to transparent layer of protective yellow barrier that encompassing their bodies- The protective barrier was formed by special left pauldrons given to them by Newt as part of their arsenals in case of facing combat situations.

"What was that?", Lotte cried.

"Over there!", Akko shouted, pointing towards something on the edge of the second of the partially finished building not far from them.

Turning on direction the Japanese pointed at, Ursula, Lotte, and Sucy see an ominous figure with black witch hat staring coldly at them before leaped to the ground below, and lands flawlessly with no harm. Though obscured by the darkness around her, she wears what appeared to be a green mechanic coat over a grey robe and black pointed shoes. Stepping out from the shadows, the figure lifts the rim of her hat, showing a cold, dark gaze that piercing into Ursula's very soul.

"H-Helviti!", that's all Ursula could said upon recognizing the ominous witch in front of her and the students.

"It's been a long time, Chariot du Nord", Helviti said calmly.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

_11 years ago, at the Great Library of Thapoli, an argument ensued between young Chariot, Helviti, and Newt over an ominous-looking tome. At that moment, Helviti stumbled upon an old book with an illegible title and opened it where to her pleasant surprise, it was a tome about ancient magic techniques to draw power from Helheim, realm of dishonorable death and one of Nine Realms connected by Great Tree Yggdrasil. She was about to read it when Newt, who coincidently at the library with her, abruptly took the book from her hands and warned her about the dark nature of knowledge within it. Their argument attracted Chariot's attention that she join the conversation, surprised that a book about forbidden magic was found in an obvious place._

_"Don't say stupid things! This is a forbidden art!", Newt yelled._

_"The book is forbidden because no one could fully master it until now, Master Newt", Helviti argued._

_"Not_ just _until now! Even now it's too dangerous!", Newt argued back._

_"A protector must be strong, Master Newt", Helviti said, attempting to justify her interest. "Power is necessary to win every fights."_

_"Power is NOT for winning every fights! It's to protect and benefit others! There's no meaning if you step off that path, Helviti", Newt said strictly._

_"But it doesn't change the fact that ultimate power is important", Helviti pleaded, before asked Chariot. "Chariot, do you agree with me? Is that why you looking for Words? The Grand Triskellion?"_

_"Helviti, I-", Chariot said before Newt interrupted. "That kind of thinking of yours is dangerous, Helviti. It will consume you."_

_Just then, a lilac-haired witch with glasses around Chariot's age, Croix Meridies, entered the library and about to greet Helviti only to see an argument ensued between her, Chariot, and Newt. Simultaneously, Newt made her leave with the old tome on her hands, but hesitate for a moment before turned on Helviti by the time she was about to reach the exit and said, "Helviti, you're already gotten stronger. It's just you yet to understand what's more important. I'm going to dispose this tome before it become a major problem. Understand?"_

_"Yes, ma'am ", Helviti nodded in dismay as she watch her mentor left._

_"Helviti, what was that all about?", Croix finally speak to Helviti._

_Instead of answering, Helviti left the library without a word, prompting Croix to give chase. Chariot on the other hand, left alone in the room, lost in thought._

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment, Chariot du Nord", Helviti said. "No, I supposed to call you now Ursula Callistis by now."

"What do you want?", Ursula demanded.

"You know her, Professor?", Akko asked to Ursula.

"Yes", Ursula nodded somberly. "She was an ambitions valkyrie trainee, and my rival. We both trained under Master Newt's tutelage, but she never had a desire to protect others. She only wanted power for herself, and because of it, she deserted Thapoli after they caught her meddling with forbidden magic."

"Seriously?", Akko said in disbelief. "You mean she's a valkyrie too?"

"Now I remember nasty rumors mentioned by my trainer", Diana said. "He once mentioned something about a certain rogue Valkyrie who draw the power from Helheim, realm of dishonorable death, for her experiments in creating terrifying weapons of war. She even crafted her own armor infused with the same power as well."

Studying Ursula and the young witches meticulously, Helviti recognized two of the younger girls, Diana and Akko, as the ones who restored magic back to Midgard. Surprised that the two are her rival's students, her eyes brightened up, "I see. So those two young witches everyone talked about are your students, aren't they? It's such a privilage to meet such accomplished generations. The well-worth journey from Isle of Heather indeed."

Pulling out both her wand and Valkyrie Blade, Helviti magically combined both and transformed into into a long black glaive, before twirled it a few times before unexpectedly pointed it to the group, "But regrettably, my time is short. Step aside from that staff, and no one will get hurt."

"You aren't getting the staff", Ursula said calmly.

"Really?", Helviti replied confidently. "You think you can stop me with blunt blade of yours? You were granted with great power, yet you wasted it for parlor tricks. No wonder why Croix was upset when you didn't take the quest for World Altering magic of yours seriously 10 years ago. In the end, you just nothing but a trickster, Chariot."

"What did you just say?!", Akko yelled angrily.

"Calm down, Akko!", Diana warned. "Don't let her provoke you. She's not an ordinary witch."

"Diana is right. Something in her scared Will-o-chan", Lotte added upon noticing her will-o-wisp familiar cowering behind her legs.

"You may be right, but I already get over with it. I won't make the same mistake ever again", Ursula said firmly. "And you won't do as you please, Helviti!"

"Is that so? Then proved it with your blade, Chariot. I respond to strength", Helviti replied. "I thought I can become the strongest Valkyrie by getting my hands on Sky Valkyrie armor of yours, but as it turns out, I can make an even better armor of my own. My resolve to walk this path only strengthened after learning your failure in your quest for Grand Triskellion and Naglfar interested with my works."

"Naglfar?", Sucy repeated.

"I'm not really interested in fighting for their cause, let alone their goals, but they appreciated me more than anyone else in Thapoli", Helviti continued. "It surprised me when they used my creations to attack Thapoli, but considering we have a common enemy, I don't mind with that. Not at all."

"Creations? The attack?", Akko wondered, before realized to her utmost horror what Helviti means. Before she could say anything, she heard Lotte whispered, "Oh my God...", which means the Finnish guessed it too. So does Diana who, in spite of her calm expression, Akko could tell that she actually shocked as much as the rest.

Except Amanda who confused by the whole conversation that she demanded, "Can somebody tell me what's going on here?!"

"Sounds like you already know what happened to Thapoli, aren't you?", Helviti asked gleefully. " You're talking to the one who created Naglfars their newest war machines!"

"Is this what Thapoli's greatest witch-blacksmith had become? Someone who betrayed her own nation?", Ursula spat in mix of anger and disgust. "It's just sad. Everyone looked up to you. Croix looked up to you. _I_ looked up to you! You're pathetic!"

"And I thought we can do this in easy way, Chariot. But to see you and those two girls here, I realized we have to do it in the hard way", Helviti replied. "Besides, it has begun."

"What?", Diana asked.

"The end of Nine Olde Witches' legacy!", Helviti exclaimed, followed by a pack of flying centipede-like robots that jumped out of nowhere and attacks.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

**Author's Note: Where there are villains, there will be heroes. Such statement also apply in this story, making me wondering whether this is quite typical to be a cliche.**

**In addition of construction site scene in 1995 film Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, the idea about an ancient artifact found by construction workers also came from a certain scene in Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade. In that movie, the Mayor of Blytonbury ordered the Sealing Stone of Jennifer the Witch to be demolished and build new commercial facilities in its place in spite of the workers' warning. For those who have watched the movie, they know that it ended up awakened the sealed Titan underneath. A similar incident occured in chapter and ended up all over the news, though fortunately, they enlisted witches' help through Andrew and British government before it could get worse. Lucky them.**

**I said that Akko and co. would face people who worse that Croix, and I was right: Actually, Akko already met one of such people, Elder Erik, in the first chapter. However, I made a special mention for Helviti, as she got history with Ursula and Croix. You'll know more about what happened between them in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, all comments and feedbacks are greatly appreciated!!!**


	4. Binding Staff Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intense struggle over Binding Staff ensues with Andrew and Frank unwittingly caught in the crossfire. Can Akko and her friends secure the Binding Staff while ensuring the boys's safety and concealing their Valkyrie identity at the same time?

A limo with number plate WS56HMB is moving past Blytonbury, with two of its occupants, Andrew and Frank, having an important conversation inside. "Man, that sucks. You didn't took your time speaking with her", Frank groaned.

"That can't be helped. Our circumstance is dire at this moment, not to mention we haven't yet to comprehend what we're up against", Andrew said as he reviewing the files about Naglfar. "It surprised me my father suggested the idea to enlist assistance from Luna Nova in order to deal this threat, given to his initial belief that witches no longer have their place in the modern age until that missile incident. It was thanks to Miss Kagari and the others that he now understood the importance of their existence in this era."

"It's good to hear that, though I doubt everyone in Appelton would be pleased by this", Frank sighed, before deciding to change the topic of their conversation. "Anyway, what makes you think this so-called Naglfar would after that artifact?"

"We have confirmation that they are searching for something which has something to do with Franang's Falls ", Andrew explained. "The latest report revealed that aside magic, they are looking for certain artifacts that allegedly originated from Thapoli, a sort of magical kingdom which location only known to people from magical community."

"Thapoli?", Frank wondered. "You mean that mythical Scandinavian kingdom? I thought it was a myth."

"So do I, but after the latest events, I'm not sure if it's really a myth anymore", Andrew said somberly before asking the driver, "Sir, can we go past that construction site?"

"Of course, Mr. Hanbridge", the driver nodded.

"That place again?", Frank groaned in dismay. "Can't we just leave Luna Nova to handle it?"

"There's something I wanted to make sure", Andrew insisted.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Unknown to the occupants of the limo, a fight has been erupted at the construction site. Ursula rushed to her students' side but is quickly intercepted by Helviti with her brandished glaive, prompting the redhead to combine both her wand and Valkyrie blade into a round shield and energy sword to counteract her rival's assaults.

"No, you don't, Chariot! I am your opponent", Helviti insisted before forcing Ursula to bring their fight into a nearby unfinished building, leaving younger witches to fend for themselves against the mechanical monsters.

"Professor!", Akko cried as she rushed for her mentor's aid, only for one of attacking flying centipede robots intercepted her and snarling onto her face. As this happens, the Japanese young witch realized that she and her friends have been surrounded by the mechanical beasts, leaving no room to escape.

"It's looked like we're surrounded", Sucy said boldly.

"What do we do now?", Lotte asked frantically.

"Akko, Lotte, Sucy, ready your blades!", Diana instructed as she pulled out her wand and Valkyrie Blades before combined them all into a pair of twin swords in a swift motion. "This shall be a test for you three. Time to see if you paid attention during training. And Amanda?"

"Yes?", the salmon-haired witch asked.

"Don't let any of those monsters get the staff", all the Cavendish said before ready her short swords in both hands.

"Okay, but you owe me an explanation dammit!", Amanda yelled.

Akko, Lotte, and Sucy nodded, before combining their respective wand and Valkyrie Blade into its weapon forms in a flash of emerald light as mechanical centipedes charge towards them. Maintaining her distance with the mechanical monsters, Akko let loose multiple emerald arrows each imbued with Metamorphosis spell that turns the target into glowing, cartoonish-looking caterpillars before harmlessly explode into firework-like explosions and scorching parts. Throwing out one of her concoction vials, Sucy caused multiple mushrooms popping out all over one of mechanical centipedes, causing its systems to malfunction long enough for her to cut it into pieces with her greatsword. Lotte on the other hand, remain evasive to their enemies' assaults before decimating them with quick swipes and stabs of her spear buffed by Will-o-chan's magic as Diana disabled more of the mechanical monsters with her water magic-imbued twin swords that instantly freeze anything that cut by it.

One of the attacking mechanical centipedes attempted to attack Akko from behind, only for the brunette clove it into half on the midsection with her bladed bow, seemingly disabled it. However, both halves suddenly jumped to life with one of them shoves Akko towards a nearby pile of sands with enough force to send her sailing. To make matter worse, the process knocked her bladed bow off her hands, leaving her without a weapon to protect herself. Discarding the broken segment, the mechanical centipede put itself back together and charges, but is abruptly disabled by two icy javelins fired from blue magical sigils conjured by Diana.

"D-Diana... ?!", Akko yelped.

"Akko, don't let go of your weapon that easily!", Diana berated before tossed the bladed bow back to its owner.

"Geez, you don't have to tell me that!", Akko groaned as she caught the weapon before continuing the fight.

Meanwhile, Ursula and Helviti wage fierce magical warfare in an unfinished building, mixing spells with blade attacks, punches, and kicks. Fighting Helviti is more difficult for both of them are fellow students of the White Valkyrie Newt, and thus learned same combat skills in spite of the two specialized in different weapon mastery. Not only that, Helviti has enhanced her body with black magic with the only thing that keeping her from overwhelming Ursula is her rival's peak strength from constant exercise.

"I was mistaken! Your blade still as sharp as ever", Helviti exclaimed excitedly.

"And you're gotten stronger than the last time we clashed. Looks like you have improved your mastery with magic from Helheim, haven't you?", Ursula replied.

After a brief struggle, both witches distanced themselves with a loud clank, before circling around for a moment. "The Guardian of Luna Nova indeed. You may now know how to use your powers properly, but you can never reach newer heights as long as you bound to your duty and conviction as a protector", Helviti sneered. "And to think about magic is something that should be used to make people happy? What a joke."

"What would be the point?!", Ursula demanded. "Powers is to protect and benefit others! There's no meaning from casting them aside for our own gain."

"Master Newt once said the same thing, and that's exactly why none of you understand that", Helviti replied darkly, before noticing the tide had turned to her enemies' favor, much to her surprise.

Below them, Akko and her friends have managed to corner the remaining mechanical centipedes. Two of them are impaled by Sucy's summoned trail of earthen spikes, three are reduced into smoldering parts by Akko's fiery magic arrows, four either sliced into pieces or encased within icy blocks in courtesy of Diana's water magic-imbued short swords, and another two dismantled by Lotte's combination of wind magic and quick spear attacks. Any mechanical centipedes that dare to approach the altar on the other hand, ended up scorched by Amanda's Flame Rondo, a devastating combination of flame magic and broom dance where as she dances, multiple trails of fire follow her movements until it become a rapid wave of inferno. Four of mechanical centipedes that survive the fiery onslaught ended up piled onto each other with Amanda cried, "Akko, Diana, now!"

" _Bolsch Royce Fridorana!_ ", Diana and Akko cried out together, conjuring a devastating fiery blue and orange vortex from opposing directions against the vulnerable mechanical monsters, instantly melting the beasts into piles of smoldering, molten metal.

"Yay! We did it!", Akko cried out happily.

"Agreed. Improving it for the last few night finally worth it", Diana sighed in agreement.

"Not without one of you keep roasted yourself. Heek keek kee kee...", Sucy snickered, earning her an angry growl from Akko.

"And now there's only four of them left", Lotte added, pointing the remaining mechanical centipedes that now in defensive state.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's finish it!", Akko rallied her friends excitedly.

Surprised that Akko and her friends managed to overcome her creations, the impressed Helviti said, "Not bad, but here's when the real fun begins!", before snapping her fingers.

As if it was a response, one of the centipedes suddenly let out an ear-deafening shriek, before explodes into dozens of segmented black ribbons that pulling the others towards its epicenter, assimilating them. Ursula and the witch students below look on in horror and disbelief as the assimilated mechanical centipedes break into small parts with multitude of exposed gears, ratchets, and springs readjusting themselves, combining into a growing, mechanical monstrosity. Twice the size of a van, the composite mechanical monster assumed a form resembling theropod dinosaur with segmented body, four emerald optics, a single segmented long arm ends with an extra head bearing a striking resemblance with one of its mechanical centipede composition, a pair of legs with two clawed toes, and a long tail. The mechanical theropod ends the combining process with a loud, metallic roar on the girls' face.

"Well, it's pretty big", Sucy commented.

"What the heck is that?", Amanda yelped.

"Oh, come on!", Akko groaned indignantly.

"I cannot believe I'm going to saying this, but you really have stoop EVEN lower than Croix ever did, Helviti!", Ursula raised her voice, barely able to keep her composure over Helviti's madness.

"Whatever you say, Chariot. As much as she can relate to my ambitions, Croix was too weak that she turned away from the very power she sought in the end. I on the other hand, won't make that very mistake, nor even need the precious armor of yours. Not if you able to create your own of course", Helviti said darkly as she lifted her left sleeve, revealing a charcoal gray Valkyrie Bracelet with a symbol in form of grey circle with black barbed four pointed star underneath. Abrasively running the blade of her glaive through the bracelet with incantation "Venta Herkleda", Helviti conjures blood red magical sparks that coating the weapon before draws three concentric circle above her head, forming a blood-red magic circle from which armor plates wreathed in purple and red aura wrapped themselves around her into a demonic looking, ornate Valkyrie Armor.

The black and grey armor Helviti summoned is terrifying, deliberately designed that way to dissasociate both it and its user from Thapoli. Some elements of the armor's design remained consistent with other Valkyrie Armors including a witch hat with an emblem and a pair of wing-like ornaments, a helmet with retractable visor, a tunic with armor platings on both sleeves and the sides worn over a black bodysuit, ornate breastplate, shoulder plates, and tassets; and boots with winged greaves. Other than those, the armor sports unconventional features in form of black mouthpiece and blood red meridian glow in contrast of other armors which glow bright emerald in color.

Acting fast, Ursula throws out her round shield, distracting the armored Helviti and giving her enough time to summon her own Valkyrie Armor. Abrasively running the energy sword against her Valkyrie Bracelet with incantation "Venta Herkleda", Ursula coated the weapon with energy sparks before drawing a perfect circle above her head with it, creating a magic circle from which Geirdriful armor instantly equips her. As soon as her round shield returned on her hand, the armored Ursula chagres towards Helviti and clashed her energy sword against Helviti's black magic-imbued glaive, releasing a concussive shockwave that can be felt by Akko and her friends on the outside.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

With a loud metallic roar, Helviti's composite mechanical theropod thrusts its segmented arm towards both Amanda and the runic altar behind her. Jumping out of the way, Amanda watched as the clockwork monster ended up triggering the altar's protective wards that severely crippled the said arm to the point of it malfunctions for a few seconds before exploded into pieces, but it nevertheless managed to crush the altar with the Binding Staff blasted several feet on the air and landed right in front of her.

"The staff!", Amanda exclaimed as she rushed towards the Binding Staff, only to be stopped by the recovering clockwork monster that breathes fiery red beam from its maw that created a wall of flames between her and the staff.

Akko rushed in to get the staff, but the mechanical theropod detached its useless segmented arm and fired several black ribbons from the stump, ensnaring the Japanese that she fell flat on her face. As this happens, Andrew and Frank's limo approaches the construction site with its occupants bewildered by the sight of total chaos before their eyes.

"What in the world?!", Frank cried incredulously.

Sensing the approaching vehicle, the composite monster unexpectedly thrown the brunette right against Andrew and Frank's limo! Both young men scream as the driver attempted to swerve the car out of the way, but the impact from Akko's body caused the vehicle to spin out of control and ultimately crashed against the fence around the construction site, knocking him unconscious in process.

"Akko!", Lotte cried before rushed for the Japanese as Amanda retrieved the Binding Staff and asked, "Man, that must be hurt! That thing just tossed her around like a fuckin' softball!"

"She will be fine, but not for long at this rate!", Diana reassured, ignoring Amanda's profane language as she and Sucy catching up with Lotte.

Unsteadily returning to her feet, the Japanese is relieved that she only gained minor bruises thanks to protective layer generated by her Barrier Pauldron, though the device soon short-circuits due to the damage before eventually died out with the layer itself collapsed, leaving her nothing to protect herself. Turning around, the brunette is shocked by the sight of Andrew and Frank who hastily evacuating the limo driver's unconscious body. "Andrew?!"

"Akko?!", Andrew yelped incredulously, oblivious to the clockwork monstrosity that closing in towards them.

Acting fast, Akko shoved the three men out of the way as the composite clockwork theropod lunged towards the limo and viciously mauling it. As this happens, Amanda, Diana, Lotte, and Sucy already on their side with Lotte asked in worry, "Akko, are you okay?"

"I'm okay. It missed us", Akko reassured, before turned on Andrew and demanded, "Andrew, what are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here!"

"I wanted to asked you the same thing!", Andrew replied.

"So much for one of your limos, mate", Frank said indignantly, prompting everyone to turn on the mechanical theropod which, to their disbelief, _eating_ the whole vehicle, leaving nothing but small bits of metal pieces and half-eaten tires.

"Looks like it enjoyed your limo", Sucy remarked to Andrew.

Choking out the limo's number plate, the clockwork theropod turned on the five witches, two young men, and the unconscious limo driver, and staring at them maliciously. Black smoke begins to pouring out of its maw as it rearing back and preparing for something, alarming Diana that she cried out with her twin swords magically combine into a large round shield on her hands, "SHIELD WALL!!!", prompting Akko, Lotte, and Sucy switching their respective Valkyrie Blade's current weapon form to the same configuration on their hands.

As soon as Akko, Lotte, Sucy, and Diana raised their magical round shields, the mechanical theropod spits out rapid bursts of searing molten metal against them. Simultaneously, the witches' shields form a powerful force-field comprised of tessellating, solid polygonal emerald lights before them that deflecting the concoming projectiles. Undeterred, the clockwork abomination kept firing only for it ran out of ammo after a few bursts, forcing it to switch to its fiery red beam instead. The beam's firepower and intensity are much greater than when used to create a firewall to stop Amanda earlier, but the force-field remained unaffected.

"Amazing... ", all Amanda could said upon this awesome display.

"Wh-what on earth is happening?!", Frank stammered as he attempting to grasp on their situation. "It's like one of Randolph's Japanese animes!"

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Back in the duel at the partially-finished building, the duel between Ursula and Helviti already took even more epic and devastating turn, as their respective Valkyrie Armor bolstered their powers. It was a slashing, blade-swinging madness that lacerated surrounding concrete beams and sending nearby construction equipment in the area flying. Having enough, Helviti fired a red and purple energy beam against Ursula, prompting the Sky Valkyrie to raise her round shield, conjuring a barrier to block the attack. Withstanding the magical attack for a few seconds, she redirect the beam back to its sender in form of a powerful emerald blast with loud incantation, " _Belga Veeda_ ", nearly sending her opponent plumetting to several stories below. However, Helviti's armor unexpectedly sprouts a pair of large, black and grey mechanical wings with turbines and red meridian glow at the very last moments, enabling her to float on the air and charged back towards Ursula with lightning speed. To make matter worse, the former magical star didn't have time to avoid a savage energized blow that sending her flying across the building and plumetting her to the ground below.

"That's what you get for get into my way, Chariot", Helviti smirked.

The silver-haired witch is about to turn away when she heard something. Unsure whether she truly had rid of her rival, Helviti flew towards the direction where she sent Ursula sailing earlier. Just as she is about to take a good look from the ledge of the building however, Ursula suddenly appeared before her with a surprise on her sleeve: The red cape of her Geirdriful armor has transformed into a pair of large, bird-like mechanical wings with white underneath and futuristic-looking metal frame that has circuicity that glow in emerald glow.

"I heard from Croix you were exposed to Wagandea Pollen, though it surprised me you still able to use Callisto Wings. Or perhaps I shouldn't be too surprised, since that armor granted you those wings regardless whether you can fly with your broom", Helviti said. "But that doesn't change anything, and I don't have anything to say to you."

"Neither do I, Helviti", Ursula replied somberly as she switched her Valkyrie Blade's energy sword and round shield form to longsword configuration.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

As the two Valkyries take their fight to the night sky of Blytonbury, the beehive barrier summoned by Akko, Lotte, Sucy, and Diana begins to crack, prompting the Cavendish exclaimed to Amanda, "Miss O'Neill, get the Binding Staff and those three out of here in this instance!"

"How about you guys?", Amanda asked in worry.

"Don't worry about us! We can handle this", Akko reassured.

"Our barrier is weakening!", Lotte insisted. "Hurry!"

Amanda hesitated, but only for a second. "Come on, you three! Let's go!"

"That's crazy! You can't-", Andrew argued before having Amanda dragged him away while insisting, "Come on!"

Once Andrew and Amanda left with Frank closely behind while carrying the unconscious limo driver, the Cavendish instructed, "Everyone, get ready! I'm going to provide us some cover so we can transform without being seen."

"Great idea, Diana! Just like in our training", Akko said excitedly.

"Correct, but this time we only have one shot to do this. So make no mistake!", Diana warned.

Akko, Lotte, and Sucy nodded, and with that the Cavendish forms a short sword out of her shield's baton which she then waves, summoning a large ice block in front of their beehive barrier. The ice block instantly erupted into a thick cloud of steam that enveloping the whole area upon being struck by the mechanical theropod's beam, prompting the monster to cease its attack. The cloud made its way to the alley where Amanda, Andrew, Frank, and the unconscious limo driver hiding at just as Frank busily tending on the limo driver's injuries (it was fortunate he managed to save a medic kit inside the limo when they evacuated the crashed vehicle), prompting the former two to take a look on the construction site. However, the steam cloud was too thick for the Irish-American and young Hanbridge to see anything.

For a moment there was nothing, and then they saw it. Four emerald lights seeping through the steam cloud as it gradually clear enough for them to see the clockwork monster, but Akko, Lotte, Sucy, and Diana are nowhere to be found. Just then, one of the lights abruptly flies above the steam cloud, revealing herself to be Lotte who clad in her yellow Valkyrie Armor. She briefly floated on the air with what appeared to be a pair of small broom-like devices attached on her belt before charges towards the mechanical theropod in a lightning speed. The clockwork abomination attempted to stop her advance with its red beam and ribbons, but the Wind Valkyrie, with meridian emerald glow on her armor that shine intensely, swiftly dodged its assaults and even deflected some of the oncoming ribbons with her round shield before ultimately slashed two of its optics, blinding it.

With the mechanical abomination disoriented, three more lights, which are none other than Akko, Lotte, and Sucy clad in their respective Valkyrie Armor, jumped out of the steam cloud and charged towards their enemy. Forming a tripartite pincher on the tip of its tail, the clockwork monster grabs a nearby steel beam and hurled it towards the three armored witches. This promped the brunette to jumped over the oncoming projectile whereas Diana slid under it and Sucy deflected the steel beam back to its sender with her great sword, staggering the monster long enough for her to cleave its tail with one swing. Simultaneously, Diana imbues her twin swords with ice magic before swiftly cuts both of its legs, freezing them and causing both robotic limbs to severely crippled under the clockwork theropod's own weight.

"Now, Kara!", Diana yelled.

Forming a brilliant green arrow, the armored Japanese notched it on her bladed bow and draws back its energy bowstring as she aimed it at the now-vulnerable composite mechanical theropod. The clockwork beast struggled to get on its crippled legs to no avail as Fire Valkyrie set her arrow loose, which entering its maw and struck the core inside, triggering a violent chain reaction that resulted the clockwork beast to violently burst into firework-like explosions.

Andrew, Frank, and Amanda looked on with absolute awe. The whole fight was obviously beyond the level of ordinary witches. As with Frank's statement earlier, the whole thing was just like something out of Japanese action animes. But for Andrew however, it reminds him to something else.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

By the time Akko, Lotte, Sucy, and Diana managed to defeat the clockwork monster, the aerial duel between Ursula and Helviti has ended in stalmate. The two landed on the opposite side of the unfinished building with Ursula disengaging her armor, causing it to disappear back to the rift above her head. To her surprise, Helviti didn't do the same even though her armor supposedly had beyond its supposed two minutes time limit.

"Time was things were pretty even between us Chariot", Helviti said with a cocky demeanor. "As you can see, this masterpiece of mine is boundless and ever present unlike yours thanks to the magic of Helheim. It's a shame you all afraid of using it."

"Since when you lost your senses, Helviti? Was it from the day when you found that accursed book?", Ursula yelled. "That magic will eating your body and mind from inside out."

"Is that so? Then how about if this power can restore your ability to fly with your broom?", Helviti unexpectedly said. " I'm certain the magic of Helheim can help you, for it holds infinite possibilities those fools ignored."

"I don't mind if I can no longer touch my broom for the rest of my life, for it a remainder of my past mistakes", Ursula retorted. "I know better than becoming like you, Helviti."

"And you should've known the power you and those kids believe in has no meaning", Helviti sighed in frustration as she looked on her clockwork creation that has been reduced into a pile of smoldering metal in courtesy of Akko, Lotte, Sucy, and Diana, which doesn't help her either. "You and those kids may have that staf for now, Chariot. But we will retake it and the rest of pieces of Confinement Staff with one way or another. So I suggest you keep your blade sharp!"

With that, the armored Helviti made her leave, leaving Ursula alone on top of the unfinished building.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

A while later, Amanda decided to left Andrew and Frank to look for Akko and others. Around this time, the damage done at the construction site has been undone by four armored witches who also removed the remains of Helviti's clockwork monsters before the authorities arrived. As the paramedics took the limo driver to the hospital, Andrew hung up his phone after reassuring his father that they are fine.

"That was totally intense! It was fortunate those witches were there to save us. And we still have the file with us. Your dad would be mad if we lost it", Frank sighed in the light of recent events with Naglfar files on his hands, before noticing the Hanbridge appeared to be distracted. "Andrew, are you listening?"

"Oh!", Andrew gasped. "Sorry. I just a bit distracted."

Looking at the construction site, Andrew recalled upon the conclusion of the battle between four mysterious armor-clad witches and the giant mechanical theropod that devoured their limo. As soon as they finished undoing the damage from their battle and transported the monster's remains with magic, those witches abruptly fled the scene by leaped inhumanely high onto the top of nearby building. One of them however, the one with red and white armor, hesitated for a moment before seemingly turn on his direction before disappeared. This was not unusual in the slightest. What was unusual was that through closer inspection, Andrew noticed that her hairstyle is somewhat similar with Akko's, if strands of hair hanging on the left side of her face is the indication. Not only that, Akko, Lotte, Sucy, and Diana seemingly disappeared as soon as those armored witches appeared to taking out the mechanical monster and he found something familiar in that particular armored witch.

What actually happened there? Nevertheless, Andrew made a mental note for himself to tell Frank against telling anyone about events that recently unfolded.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Meanwhile, Amanda continues her search for her friends around the construction site while flying with her magic broom. Entering another alley, something abruptly cut the shaft of her broom into half, causing her to crashed into a nearby dumpster full of banana peels below, much to her shock that she quickly recovers and pulling out her wand while cried, "What was that?!", before uneasily jumping out of the dumpster.

Cautiously pointing her wand to her surroundings, the Irish-American heard faint noises which prompted her turn around, only to see a large rat popping out of a trash bag before fleeing into the dark corners of the alley. Unsure with what just happened, the agitated Amanda secured both halves of her broom along with the Binding Staff she unintentionally dropped before hastily made her leave. Just as she about few steps away from the dumpster however, something abruply pinned her to the ground from behind and before long, she felt her mysterious assailant pinned one of her arms against her back and having what appeared to be a knife pointed at her throat.

"Don't dare to move a mucle, kid. You're in a bigger trouble than you already realized", the mysterious assailant threatened.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Who are you?!", Amanda demanded.

"Stand down, Asger! You are doing something unnecessary." The voice exclaimed in stern tone. A figure stepped out from the shadows as the Binding Staff flew into her hands, at which the mysterious assailant decided to let Amanda go. Returning to her feet, Amanda finally get a good look on the figure, surprising her unexpectedly.

"You're that woman from Clarisse's funeral!", Amanda exclaimed upon recognizing her. "Miss Astrid, was it?"

"Mrs. Astridottir", Newt corrected. "Please excuse my friend over there. Asger is rather... trigger happy, especially because your latest stunt over there. I wished we can meet in much better circumstances than this."

The Irish-American turned on Asger behind her who, to her surprise, is a grumpy anthropomorphic green squirrel-like creature with body full of scars and a knife on his hand that he dispered into black ribbons. Confused, she asked, "Who are you guys actually?"

Putting the Binding Staff into her coat, Newt explained to Amanda, "An associate of your late cousin and Professor Callistis. It was I who sent Professor Callistis and your friends there to secure this staff."

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

 ****Author's Note:** ** **Now that's the real action. It's funny Frank commented that the girls' battle against Helviti's monstrous creation was akin to an anime. Well, they ARE IN a Japanese anime. Haha...**

**If anyone felt that such particular scene reminds them to second confrontation between Solid Snake and Gray Fox aka. Cyborg Ninja from _Metal Gear Solid_ , I won't be too surprised, for it actually inspired by that scene since I found that one funny myself. I remembered when I played _Metal Gear Solid_ game as a kid back then where I unfortunately stuck in the boss battle against Psycho Mantis because he was too tough. Too bad my PS1 eventually broken before I could finish the game that I decided to download its full walkthrough video from YouTube in order to learn its full story and how I cannot beat that psychokinetic bastard. The more I learned about _Metal Gear_ series, the more I realized it is more than just a spy who trying to save the world from some nuclear threat. It also involved exploration of cyberpunk, dystopian, political and philosophical themes, and in lesser extent, about horrors and desolation of the war not just for those who stuck in the conflict, but also those who involved in it, particularly war veterans.**

**When developing my OC villainess Helviti, I based aspects of her character on Christopher Harden aka. Bolg the Dark Knight from _GARO: Vanishing Line_ , Sigma Fudou from _Garo: Makai Senki_ and Croix Meridies, as I also intended her to be dark reflection of Croix herself. Like both Sigma and Croix, Helviti possesses advanced knowledge of technology and magic which allow them to develop technomagic devices where in Helviti's case, technomagic clockwork creatures encountered in this chapter. Out of two however, only Sigma who similar with Helviti more as both her and Sigma have more nefarious intentions with their technomagic inventions and bereft of positive traits and remorse, something that Croix possessed which allow her to atone her mistakes. Helviti's fall into the darkness driven by her thirst for power which led to her meddling with dark arts, her twisted view about strength, impressive skill in using glaive as melee weapon, and the design of her Valkyrie Armor on the other hand, are all influenced by Christopher Harden aka. Bolg the Dark Knight's character. If any of you familiar with _GARO: Vanishing Line_ , I'm sure you guys can see the similarities between Helviti's armor and Bolg armor.**

**Next time is the green team's turn to have their spotlight.**


	5. The Trial of Blade Storm Valkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Akko and co.'s surprise, Amanda revealed herself to be the latest heir of Marmora armor and her intention to join the group in search for the meaning behind phrase "Franang's Falls". However, Asger, Diana, and Newt remained skeptical with her resolve due to her rebellious personality, so they decided to put it into a test.

_"Clarisse, are you sure about this? She doesn't seem to have what it needs to be a protector."_

_"I know what you mean, Master Newt. Amanda went through a lot since political drawbacks related to magic. Because of it, her relationships with her parents become strained and as you know it, she ended up become Luna Nova' juvenile delinquent. It was fortunate I was there for her and prevented it from getting worse. To tell the truth, I don't like her parents. Those pain in the necks cared more about politics than her well-being."_

_Few weeks prior to her passing, Clarisse, Amanda's step-cousin, had an important conversation with Newt at the balcony of O'Neill residence. She told her mentor about her decision to pass down both the title of Marmora the Blade Storm Valkyrie and the quest for "Franang's Falls" to Amanda, having a faith that she would continue what they had started together. It was a decision that surprised Newt, as she already heard about Amanda's reputation as Luna Nova's resident troublemaker beforehand._

_"It surprised me Amanda is more than eager to help me in this quest, but I feel bad involving her without telling her everything. Not to mention I have little time left", Clarisse mused sadly before suddenly coughing up blood, much to the already concerned Newt's shock that the older witch cried, "Clarisse, are you okay?"_

" _I'm okay", Clarisse reassured weakly. "To be honest, I don't want to force her to carry this great responsibility. But if she wanted to fight in my place, she must know what lies ahead. And Master Newt, please... Take care of her for me."_

_"I will", Newt nodded._

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Diana, Ursula, Newt, Holbrooke, and Asger held the meeting at Holbrooke's office, with Newt concluded her story about the night she spoke to Clarisse, Amanda's step-cousin, prior to the latter's passing. Mixed reactions spread across the room about how much her passing greatly affected Amanda. It's turned out that they are not the only one who trying to solve the mystery behind the phrase "Franang's Falls": Clarisse and Amanda had been investigating it for quite some time prior to the latter's enrollment at Luna Nova. Solving the said mystery and Clarisse's support have been Amanda's drive to enroll at the campus since Clarisse managed to prevent the fallout between her and her parents. Not surprisingly, the salmon-haired witch greatly devastated by her death, but it further solidified her resolve to finish what they had started together.

However, the most shocking part of Newt's story was Clarisse herself, who also a Valkyrie known as _Marmora the Blade Storm Valkyrie_ and have chosen Amanda as her successor. Whereas Akko and Lotte thrilled by the news, Asger and Diana questioned such decision considering Amanda's reputation.

"Master Newt, is it wise to let Miss O'Neill inherit Blade Storm Valkyrie title?", Diana asked. "She doesn't seem to be responsible enough to carry such burden."

"What are you saying, Diana? Wouldn't it better if we have many people fighting the enemy as possible?", Akko said enthusiastically. "I mean, what can be wrong?"

"Should I remind you not all witches can be a Valkyrie?", Newt said. "Becoming a Valkyrie means to selflessly carry great responsibility as a protector. It's true it will be helpful if we have more allies in the fight against Naglfar. I agree with Miss Cavendish that O'Neill may not responsible enough to succeed Clarisse as the heir of Marmora, but there's no denying that she has the potential."

"I don't see her fit to be Clarisse's successor, captain", Asger said. "Miss O'Neill is still a teenager, and from what I heard, she's too brash and less disciplined. It is also because of her Naglfar confirmed we are on pieces of Confinement Staff. "

"I and my roommates also still teenagers", Akko pointed out.

"It's because you received special permission from Headmistress, Akko", Ursula explained. "In normal circumstances, only witches around at least 18 may allowed to become Valkyries. The reason why Diana began her training much earlier was because it being her late mother's final request, so she can properly inherit her armor and title. You and your roommates on the other hand, was because Naglfar know our part in restoring Yggdrasil along with the fact that you once wielded the power Shiny Rod. Not only that, you three are the latest heirs of 3 of legendary Elemental Valkyrie Armors, which gave them more than enough reasons for them to destroy you."

"Chariot, Headmistress, Captain Newt, even though I impressed with Akko and her friends' performance in stopping Croix Meridies' monstrous creation and their first combat on the field, I still disagree with the idea of involving them in the fight against Naglfar", Asger said with a frown. "They're still minors. It's no different than sending them into war as child soldiers who would constantly face suffering associated with their roles. The only exception here is Miss Cavendish, since she is a prodigy and better prepared for her role as a protector. Even though Naglfar no longer what they used to be, fighting them is no different than fighting in a war, because they have Dark Valkyrie on their side, creating more war machines for their cause as we speak. You three know very well what kind of hellish ordeals you would put them into, don't you?"

Ursula wanted to argue Asger's statement but, found herself at a loss for words. While she impressed with the young witches' prowess as the new generation of protectors, she still worried with their well-being because they still very young, and battles ahead might too much for them to handle. Not only that, Naglfars are not some small group of bad guys that can be dealed on ease. They were once a great faction with enough power to challenge Thapoli and the rest of magical community. Even though they now nothing more than shadows of their former selves as result of their loss in the aftermath of Thapoli-Naglfar War, along with rumors of infighting among themselves, they still pose considerable threat to magic community.

"I understand why you objected the decision of involving Miss Kagari, Miss Yanson, and Miss Manbavaran in the fight against our ancient enemies and questioning O'Neill's worth as Clarisse's successor", Holbrooke finally said. "It's true these young girls are still minors, but they were instrumental in restoring magic back to Midgard by using both World Altering Magic and Claiomh Solais, something no other witches were able to accomplish. Not only that, they chose to take their newfound roles in their own volition as much as Miss Cavendish do, which is why Professor Callistis have faith in their abilities."

"The same can be said to Amanda as well", Newt added. "As the matter of fact, Marmora armor accepted her as its new master, which means she indeed has qualities of a protector in spite her rebellious behavior. Oh, along with Amanda, Headmistress, I would also like Jasminka and Constanze to come along as well. Based on Chariot's reports about their roles in stopping Noir missile, even if they were small, I believe they will be a great help to us."

That surprises everyone, including Holbrooke.

"Captain Newt!", Asger cannot believe Newt would involve more young witches in the fight against Naglfar.

"My suggestion in recruiting Amanda's roommates might be reckless", Newt continued. "Neither of them nor Amanda know the full scope of our situation, let alone whether Amanda understand her new destiny and the truth about who Clarisse really was. Right now, she must be anxious enough as it is."

"It's not reckless. It's madness", Asger pointed out.

"Madness? Maybe. To tell the truth, I only know Amanda from Clarisse, but it's more than enough", Newt said. "About Constanze, her skills in mechanics may be viable in this fight, as I heard she created many useful machines for Luna Nova in spite of high-tech devices strictly forbidden in the school. I know little about Jasminka on the other hand, but I can tell she won't stay quiet seeing her friends in trouble just like Miss Yanson."

"Those are valid points. But we're no—"

"I said I wanted to have those three to come along, but the decision whether they will join us lies on their hands alone", Newt said firmly. "As of now, I wanted to see how good they are in combat. This can also be the test for Amanda to see whether she can live up Clarisse's expectation as her successor. The rest is up to them."

"If they able to survive like in the battle against the dreaded Noir Rod, it would be a worthy tale."

Everyone in the office turns around, and sees Harr who enters the room, intrigued by the topic of their meeting.

"Harr!", Asger exclaimed.

"Your concern to those younglings' well-being is understandable, Asger. But holding them back won't do any good", Harr said. "They already have experiences together which allow them to work as a team efficiently. I am sure it will benefit them in this fight."

"But you know they will face something more horrifying than a possessed missile, sir?", Asger asked.

"Which is why they need our experience to overcome it all", Harr answered. "Give them a chance. Let's see what happened."

After careful consideration, Holbrooke finally said, "Master Newt, I hereby allow you to test the resolve of Amanda O'Neill, Jasminka Antonenko, and Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger. You are free to determine both time and place where the test would be held."

In spite of his senior's reasurrance and his (Harr) and Newt's points are just, Asger still uneasy whether the young witches would be able to overcome whatever ordeals that lies ahead because of their roles. He wanted to object this further deep inside but, decided against it as a decision has been made.

Newt smiles happily. "In that case, I and Chariot should go to tell those three to prepare", she said before turned on Akko, Lotte, Diana, and Sucy. "And as for you four, get a good night's rest. You fought well tonight. If you have any questions in mind, keep them for tomorrow."

"Thank you, Professor Newt", Akko nods happily.

Just as Akko and her friends about to reach the door, Asger suddenly intercepted them, "Wait a minute, Miss Kagari. There's something I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?", Akko wondered.

"I need to know, Akko. Why you chose to become a Valkyrie?", the ratatoskr asked. "You should've known that this isn't a game. This is about life and death, and about the future of everyone in this world and the rest of Nine Realms. As of now, it's too late to turning back even if you wished to."

"I already know that", Akko said. "Well, to be honest, I'm scared with my life when figuring out that becoming a Valkyrie means fighting as if my life depends on it. I've been through a lot ever since I came Luna Nova, which includes how I found Shiny Rod and finally met the one who inspired me to become a witch, Shiny Chariot, who turned out to be my own teacher all along. And if I've learned anything during that time, it's not to give up on your dreams. This might sound naive, but I always believed magic being the most wonderful thing in the whole world."

"However, I learned that magic can also be something terrible. It sickened me to see someone who use it to bring harm to others or worse, tricking a role model to commit something awful with it. Because of them, many innocent lives ruined... ", Akko's voice was strangled. She gritted her teeth and squeezed out the last few words. " ...and felt betrayed by magic they cherised."

Ursula can feel the rage curdling inside Akko. The awful night when Croix betrayed her and revealed her role model and mentor's part in crippling her magic 11 years ago still fresh in her mind, as if it all happened just yesterday. She refused to believe her hero had intentionally harmed her and ruined her dreams seconds after it was born, and in some ways, she was right: It was Croix, who tricked Ursula, who at that time still a stage performer under the name Shiny Chariot, to use experimental magic called Dream Fuel Spirit to strip her audiences of their magic for her selfish agenda, with young Akko and Diana among those who affected. It was fortunate damage done by such awful magic can be reversed through reworking it from the beginning, something that Diana discovered and later, revealed to Akko upon finding her sitting alone in the snowy night. Akko had learned more details about the truth behind Dream Fuel Spirit from Croix herself in the aftermath of the Noir Missile crisis. Even though she and Croix had made amends with each other, the tension between them still remains.

"I don't want to see people crying because of them anymore. I walked on this path for sake of their happiness. It's not just to make them smile, but also to protect them. That's my answer", Akko concluded.

Ursula, Lotte, Diana, Newt, Harr, and Holbrooke can't help but moved by Akko's firm answer. Everything she said was clearly not something they would hear from a naive and childish girl. Putting her bubbly and impulsiveness aside, the quest for Seven Words of Arcturus and World Altering Magic, coupled with her time at Luna Nova, and reality of her longtime idol and mentor never flawless to begin with, allowed Akko to matured considerably. Even though Sucy appeared to be indifferent, she actually impressed as much as her friends deep inside. Asger on the other hand, rendered speechless by Akko's answer, as he didn't see that coming as much as everyone else.

"I see", the ratatoskr nodded. "It seemed there's nothing that can change your mind once you set up your goals, then? If that's the case, Atsuko Kagari, don't push your luck."

With that, Asger let Akko and her classmates return to their dorm.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Meanwhile, in the green team's dorm room, Amanda told her roommates Constanze and Jasminka about the recent events along with her step-cousin's legacy in form of a runic shortsword, an azure Valkyrie Bracelet with a symbol in form of round red symbol with yellow outline, and the quest for "Franang's Falls". Constanze and Jasminka listening their roommate's story while content themselves with what they're doing; the former tinkering magic-mechanical equipment on her hands while Jasminka, as always, munching her bag of chips.

Constanze is a quiet short girl who rarely talks, but greatly excels in mechanics and able to craft tools and equipment which combine aspects of both magic and mechanics, which made her stand out among her peers. Her full name is Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger, which is why her friends just call her "Constanze" or simply "Cons". She always seen with a small robot called Stanbot resembling GameCube around her, which she uses to assist her in performing tasks or speak on her behalf. Due to her frequent use of the little robot and rarely speak, there are rumors that her behavior might be result of a terminal illness which resulted her soul had to be temporarily removed from her body and placed in a container until she able to recover, with the said container being the Stanbot that always seen with her. However, the said rumor turned out to be false, as when Akko accidently destroyed that Stanbot during the preparation for Wild Hunt last year, it didn't negatively affect Constanze in any way except making her mad.

Of course, the plausible explanation why she rarely speaks is due to her prone to stuttering and teased for it when she was young. If she really had her soul transferred into her Stanbot, its accidental destruction by Akko supposedly killed her, considering damage she did on that little robot.

Like Akko, Constanze has great dedication and drive towards her passion where in her case, its about manufacturing hi-tech tools and equipment which simply enhanced by magic or tinkering tools and equipment which combine aspects of both magic and mechanics. It is known that she had repeatedly break Luna Nova regulations for her works, but the professors' opinion about her somewhat mixed: While some (which includes Finnelan) disapproved her due to the school's regulations, the others have different opinion because her works proved to be useful. Her passion for technomagic allowed Constanze to bond with the former modern magic professor Croix Meridies through to their similarities, though their relationships eventually went sour after Croix revealed to be reason of Akko and Ursula's troubles as well as being creator of dreaded Noir Missile. In spite of what had happened, neither of them gave up the respect to each other and Constanze and Croix maintained contact through letters.

Jasminka on the other hand, is munching on something as usual. Nothing makes her happier than eating, and she also physically strong. Little did everyone know that she had a dark secret which explain her above-average appetite and love for eating: When she was a child, Jasminka accidently ate a faery beast causing it to live in her stomach like a parasite, forcing her to constantly eat while awake to keep it appeased. Akko at first skeptical to her story until she accidently caused the creature to awaken by forcing Jasminka to fast, resulting it possessed her and transformed into enormous version of itself. The faery beast then went berserk, eating everything on sight until stopped by Akko who force-fed it with a jar full of umeboshi.

Jasminka's backstory indeed sounds tragic, which also contributed to her cheerful behavior as she doesn't want anyone around her to worry about her well-being. She has had to accept the fact that she is not normal human anymore. On the outside, she still looked normal, but had to maintain the control over her unnatural condition.

After the gang saved the world from Noir Missile and restored magic back to Midgard, Jasminka's luck changed upon receiving a letter from her parents where they stated that they found a way to improve her condition. Unwilling to afford the incident where her faery beast possessed her and wreaking havoc to happen ever again, Jasminka promptly returned home in hopes of either removing the faery beast inside her or at least made peace with it somehow. By the time she returned in time to see Akko finally float with her own broom for the first time, Jasminka had achieved equilibrium that she sought: She now able not to eat for longer periods than she used to be, enabling her to diet and even fast for the first time in years. While she didn't disclose the exact detail of treatments she received back home to her friends, Jasminka did however, reveal to Constanze and Amanda that the said treatments had enabled her to dd much more than enhanced strength and promised to show it to them one day.

"That's what happened", Amanda concluded. "I know it sounds crazy, but all shit that happened back there was like something you guys usually see in Japanese action anime or comic books."

"It is", Jasminka nodded, still munching on her bag of cookies. "But the scary lady aside, did you say something about four witches with glowing armors? Do you think they are some kind of superheroes?"

"Are you kidding? Superheroes only exist in comic books and movies!", Amanda argued. "Although, they looked and acted just like one. Appeared out of nowhere to save the day before disappeared all of sudden. What a cliché."

The salmon-haired young witch then looked sadly on both her step-cousin's bracelet and shortsword on her hands before sighed, "It's not that I wanted to stick my nose on others' business. I just wanted to know what "Franang's Falls" really is and why Clarisse wanted to solve the mystery behind that stupid phrase so badly. Can't afford to let that chance slip away from my grasp."

"Come to think about it. The reason why I became this school's resident troublemaker might because my parents pushed me to enroll here. They cared more about politics than her own daughter. I always thought no one can understand what I truly feel until Clarisse showed up. We had a rocky start, but the more I know her, the more I realized we both not so different. She taught me many things including swordplay and broom flight, and even managed to prevent our family from falling apart. Even though we're not related, she's like an older sister that I never had. However, after she passed me these before her death and looking back at the recent events and that night, I realized I didn't really know anything about her."

"Amanda... ", Jasminka whispered sadly.

"But... I don't care with that", the redhead continued. "I have decided from right there and then to finish what we had started together, no matter what it takes."

Just then, the doorknob begins to twist, and the door itself suddenly pushed open. Turning around, the three friends are surprised to see Ursula and Newt entering their room, with Jasminka and Constanze quickly deduced that the latter is not one of the professors of Luna Nova.

"Professor Ursula?", Jasminka wondered. "And..."

"Newt Astridottir, the captain of Alioth at your service", Newt introduced herself formally before noticing Jasminka and Constanze. "And you two must be Constanze and Jasminka, Miss O'Neill's roommates I presumed?"

"That's the woman whom I met at the alley in the town last night", Amanda hissed to Constanze, earning her an expression that means "Really?" from the silent mechanic. "She was also there in my cousin's funeral."

"Y-yes?", Jasminka replied nervously, followed by Constanze who simply nods.

"Professor Callistis told me about your part in stopping Croix Meridies' creation from destroying a neighboring nation while simultaneously assisting Miss Kagari and Miss Cavendish restoring magic back to the world few months back. I must say I'm impressed in spite of your minor part in it", Newt explained. "And it has recently come to my attention that Miss O'Neill just have inherited something that belonged to my apprentice Clarisse Harden."

"You mean these?", Amanda guessed while showing Newt her late-cousin's bracelet and shortsword. "How did you know I inherited these? Wait... You know my cousin, did you?"

The older witch simply smirks. "That's right. I was the one who show her the ropes. I would like to tell you the truth about your late cousin Clarisse, along with the reason why she passed those items to you, Miss O'Neill. But before that, I need to put you and your roommates' resolve into a test."

"Putting our resolve into a test?", Amanda wondered. "What do you mean?"

"I wanted to see whether you three are qualified for what happens next."

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

On the next day after the afternoon class, Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka are gathered in front of a giant door which led to the dungeon beneath the New Moon Tower as per Newt's instruction. The dungeon itself is an ancient, multi-storied labyrinth utilized as a training ground for Luna Nova students to hone their skills in exploration, retrieval, and combat. The students would be tasked to retrieve treasures scattered around the dungeon while at the same time, evading and if necessary, combating monsters that infested the area. There are no monsters that harmed in the training, as they are actually golems modeled after real monsters and deliberately designed with same abilities and resemblance with monsters in question. Although, real monsters were once used until the change was made due to it deemed too barbaric.

As the trio waiting for Newt, Amanda takes her time practicing her swordplay with her late cousin's shortsword, displaying incredible prowess in spite of her somewhat unorthodox and aggressive style. Constanze installed something into her Stanbot's system, giving it a new configuration in form of chainsaw sword coated with emerald flames, impressing Jasminka who holding a bag of cookies. The cookies she carries are actually not ordinary snacks, as they have been mixed with special powder to help maintain her faery beast's hunger.

After what appeared to be 15 minutes, Newt finally arrived, accompanied by Akko as they descend from spiral stairs. Noticing the two, Amanda put her cousin's sword to her belt sash and sighed, "About time."

"I see you three are eager to participate in this trial", Newt said to the green team. "Before we begin, I must let you know it would be more difficult than a simple Treasure Hunting."

Pulling out her crystal ball, Newt projects what appeared to be a three-dimensional map of the dungeon on the air with it. Five green dots, which obviously representing Akko, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, and Newt herself, can be seen on the entrance part of the map. The map also shows what appeared to be a red dot moving in a random pattern at the 7th floor. "For this trial, you will go down to the dungeon and take down the enemy together. As of now, it still roaming around the 7th floor, but it's just the matter of time before it moves to the deeper parts of the dungeon or worse, reaching the exit. Do not take this task lightly, as you are going to fight as if your life depends on it. And Amanda, as part of this trial, I will keep your cousin's bracelet until your return. You may keep the sword however, as it will come to handy once the time comes."

Amanda hesitated to give Newt Clarisse's bracelet, but only for a moment before she eventually complied, "All right, but promised me you'll tell me why "Franang's Falls" was very important to her."

"It depends on whether you three can overcome your trial, but I'm sure you three can do it. I will monitor your progress through this crystal ball from here", Newt said firmly, before turns on Akko and continues. "Miss Kagari here will accompany you in case of you three need any help and to make sure your trial went smoothly. I supposedly assigned either Professor Callistis or Miss Cavendish for this task, but regrettably, the two have important assignments to take care of that they decided to appoint her in their stead after due consideration. In any cases, give it you all."

With a flick of her wand, Newt magically opens the entrance, prompting the green team to usher in with Akko follow closely behind.

"Amanda, slow down. There's no need to rush", Akko pleaded as they explore the dungeon.

"This place is huge. We need to get the lay of it", Amanda said.

"Geez", Akko sighed before noticed something approaching them. "Amanda, wait!"

Acting fast, Akko magically combined her Valkyrie Blade with her wand into the Blade's active form before swiftly rushed past the Irish-American while simultaneously shifts the Blade into its round shield form in a quick motion, deflecting what appeared to be an oncoming magical projectile fired on the green team. Assuming caution mode, Constanze's stanbot scans its surrounding before its sensors picked up a signal from the direction where the projectile came from. "Something's wrong. Be careful everyone!", the little robot warned.

"Amanda, I told you to calm down!", Akko reprimanded.

"It's okay! I could've avoided that", Amanda reassured, before noticing something amiss. "Hey, I thought you'll do something reckless like the last time."

"And ruining you guys' trial? Nope. Not this time", Akko replied.

Just then, the stanbot projects a video feed of the latest event recorded by its optics onto the wall so the four girls can see it. The video reveals that their attacker was a blurred figure that swiftly retrating into shadows after attacking. Perhaps due to them either using Invisibility Magic of simply moving too fast, it's hard to tell what they actually looked like.

"It looks like someone is targeting us", Akko said, before asking the Irish-American about the ornate shortsword on her hands. "Um, nice sword by the way."

"Thanks", Amanda replied, before explained. "It is called Sumarbrandr, Sword of Freyr. Clarisse found it in ancient ruins somewhere at Norway when she began her quest for "Franang's Falls". She was thrilled when one of her colleagues figured out that the sword was once in possession of an Old God, a Vanir named Freyr. It is said that the sword has the power over the light, not dulled easily, and able to fight without someone wielding it, though unfortunately, most of its magic had been diminished by the time she found it. In spite of their best efforts, the sword no longer able to fight on its own. It would be cool if this sword still has it, right?"

"Of course, it would. Who don't want a powerful sword that can fight for your behalf?", Akko agreed. "Um... You know how to use it, don't you?"

"I'm not sure. She never allowed me to touch it", Amanda groaned. "It made me even wondering why she changed her mind."

"I think it's because at that time Sword of Freyr might be too much for you", Akko said. "I mean, such powerful weapon is clearly not something to be toyed with, which is why she kept you away from it until you responsible enough for the power you carry with it."

"A great power carries a great responsibility, bla bla bla", the Irish-American rolled her eyes. "She obviously pissed when figuring out both of us infiltrating Appleton Academy. Even though we're not so different, she's mature beyond my imagination. Compared to her, I'm still a kid."

"I think she's right. You still a kid, you know?", Akko said flatly, earning her a growl from the Irish-American. "Anyway, we'd better get going. Once you guys take out that thing, we're done."

"And go get some takeouts together!", Jasminka added enthusiastically.

Constanze gives an affirmative nod as Akko added, "Yes we will, Jasna."

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Back at the entrance of the dungeon, Newt is monitoring the four girls' progress through the magical map while eating a cup of udon. As she eats, the Master Valkyrie recalled on how she met Croix Meridies, the young lilac-haired witch who once her apprentice Chariot's best friend and introduced her the said food which eventually become one of her favourites. She also found the friendship between Chariot and Croix heartwarming, and even initially believed both of them can be great sisters-in-arms as Valkyries. Unfortunately, those thoughts had been corrupted following the fallout between both girls as result of their dispute over the quest for World Altering Magic, which culminated to Croix tricked Chariot to use the experimental Dream Fuel Spirit on her audiences, severely handicapped their magic potential in process. Such incident was bad enough to smear Chariot's name both as a witch and the Guardian of Luna Nova, and the fact that more conservative witches already saw Chariot in negative light due to her career as magical star doesn't help either. It was fortunate Newt managed to prove her apprentice's innocence to Thapoli by exposing Croix as the perpetrator of the incident, though by the time Chariot was freed from the charges, Croix already went into hiding and Chariot herself too wracked by the guilt from touching her armor again, especially after she scarred the moon with an overpowered Shiny Arc which resulted Claiomh Solais withered on her hands.

Upon learning the news that Croix had returned to Luna Nova, Newt suspected that the Italian witch was up to no good and offered Chariot (who had assumed the new identity Ursula Callistis) some help, only for her said apprentice rejected it out of guilt from her own part in allowing Croix's fall from grace in the first place. Though dismayed, she nevertheless respected Ursula's decision to personally stopping Croix and set right what went wrong in the past. The Master Valkyrie was relieved that the feud between two former best friends ended peacefully where Croix, after realizing her errors, decided to make up with Ursula by finding the cure for Wagandea exposure and even assisted her and the seven witch students of Luna Nova destroying her creation that went out of control. Newt's distrust towards Croix is not simply because of her deception on Ursula, but rather the similarities between her and her former apprentice Helviti, though unlike Croix, Helvity never has redeeming qualities to begin with.

As she continues monitoring the witch students, Newt noticed Ursula who striding purposely along the stairs to the entrance of the dungeon. "Let me guess. They assigned you for another long chores _again_?", Newt guessed, her eyes still focus on the magical map.

"Yes. Being the youngest teacher in Luna Nova is suffering", Ursula replied before hung her head dejectly.

"Oh, come on. Long chores are nothing for the Guardian of Luna Nova. Besides, they are good for keeping yourself fit", Newt reassured. "Anyway, so far your favorite student did good in accompanying the green team. I guess choosing her in this assignment was a wise decision after all."

"Really?", Ursula said in disbelief. "How are they now?"

"There's a brief disturbance, but they able to handle themselves pretty well so far", Newt replied while switching the map to a floating screen which shows the girls' recent activities including how Akko deflected an oncoming magical projectile that fired towards Amanda moments earlier. "Although, having a magic bolt fired at you from the shadows like that is nothing compared to what they would face next. Clarisse wanted it to be as brutal as possible."

"As brutal as possible?", Ursula repeated. "Would that be too much for them?"

"If they failed, then that's the end of it. Besides, it's never about defeating the enemy", Newt said firmly, before offering her apprentice her cup of udon. "You want some?"

"Just one bite", Ursula replied as she picks up some noodles with Newt's chopsticks. After a few failed attempts, the red-haired French managed to lift the noodles into her mouth before sucks, chews, and swallows them in one swift motion. "A bit salty, and it's ramen."

"Croix's favorite", Newt nodded with a smile, before gazing back quietly to the display as she switched it back to the three-dimensional map of the dungeon. "You know, I never wanted to hate Croix for what she had done to you and anyone else. Do you remember how she was when you brought her to Thapoli?"

"Of course, Master Newt. Timid, reserved, and gifted", Ursula nodded.

"Yes. Similar with Helviti in many ways, and even share same potential and power", Newt agreed. "But out of two, Helviti was the worst, as I sensed that she was dangerous even from start. When I figured out Croix betrayed you at Japan, I was worried she had become as worse as Helviti did. It was fortunate that you... No, both you and Akko proved that Croix can still be saved. Het frustration on you and Woodward was understandable. Woodward may be one of legendary Nine Olde Witches, but it doesn't change the fact that she never a perfect role model to begin with. After all, it's never wrong to look up on your idols, but it even better if you surpassed them instead of living in their shadows. Even role models make mistakes, you know?"

"You're right. Akko was the only one who look up on me when nobody else didn't... and even succeed what I failed", Ursula agreed.

Just then, two white dots suddenly appeared on the map and approaching the green ones, alarming the red-haired French. "Master Newt?"

The Master Valkyrie simply smiles. "Yes. This is the moment where they must display their resolve."

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Meanwhile, Akko, Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka finally stepped into the hall of the 7th floor of the dungeon. It is surprisingly spacious, almost four times the size of Luna Nova's auditorium. Entering the hallway, they found what appeared to be slashing marks all over the hall's floor. Using her stanbot's scanner, Constanze analyzed the marks and found some metal residue on them, indicating that they were made by sharp metallic objects. Oddly enough, the scan results implied that the they might actually _footprints_ instead of result of an intense fight judging from their pattern. Unsure about her findings, the German mechanic showed her friends the scan results.

"Hey Akko, what exactly are we looking for here actually?", Amanda wondered.

"I'm not so sure. Professor Newt told me it is some sort of persistent killing machine, I think", Akko replied as she looks around the hallway cautiously, then on the slashing marks on the floor where she sensed something familiar on them. "Is it just me, or they seemed familiar somehow?"

"How should I know? We don't even know what we're up against", Amanda said indignantly.

"I think I know what created those slashing marks, but I just can't place the-"

The four witches suddenly startled by a silhouette that seemingly appeared out of nowhere before them, giving them a quick fright. They composed themselves however and positioned themselves accordingly to show whoever in front of them that they aren't playing around.

"Who are you? Show yourself!", Amanda demanded. Without missing a beat, the mysterious figure responded with a familiar voice.

"Hello, Amanda", the voice greets in a lighthearted tone. The figure stepped out from the shadows and revealed herself to be a young woman who, to Amanda's shock, none other than someone she familiar with. She has long glossy black hair, tanned skin, blue eyes with tint of pink, and wearing an outfit that comprised of white collared shirt, red buttoned sweater, black pants, brown shoes, and a tribal headband reminiscent to Native Americans'.

"C-Clarisse?!", Amanda yelped unexpectedly, much to her friends' confusion that they exchange a look.

"Clarisse?", Akko repeated. "Amanda, is that really her? Your cousin Clarisse?"

"I thought you said she had passed away", Jasminka added.

Amanda began feeling the guilt weighing down her heart, but she shook her head to clear her thoughts and demanded, "Is that really you, sis? Why are you here?"

"Yes, Amanda. It's me, your cousin", Clarisse replied with a smile. "I don't remember how or why I am here, but I'm surprised you participate in the trial to prove your worth as my successor in your own free will. This isn't like you."

"I made a promise to finish what we had started together, remember? You know, the mystery behind the Franang's Falls?", Amanda explained. "Besides, you owed me one, and I wish I can repay you for that."

"I see", Clarisse nodded. "But Amanda, you don't have to keep this up."

Amanda frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"The quest to find the meaning behind Franang's Falls might be impossible for you to solve", Clarisse said sadly. "No matter what you do, you won't be able to figure it out. Just... forget about it and go out with your life."

Clarisse's pleads confused Amanda, moreso than why she appeared before her. Realizing that something definitely wrong on the young woman before her, Amanda argued somberly, "I can't do that, sis. Not until you tell me why you obsessed over Franang's Falls in the first place!"

"What are you talking about?", Clarisse wondered.

"I wanted to know why... and who you really are", Amanda explained. "I remember the night when you told me about that quest, along with your secrets. It was in the summer holiday, a year before I enrolled at Luna Nova. We were staying at our family's cabin in the mountains when my parents went overseas so I won't bored myself to death at home. You weren't return when the dinner time came during our first night at that cabin, and it made me worried that I went out to look for you. That's when I saw a strange green light on the woods, and the next thing that happened I found you badly injured that you barely able to stand on your feet."

"And you also figured out I received those injuries from fighting a horned giant all by myself which made you suspect that I hid something from you?", Clarisse continued. "Why are you brought up that incident?"

"Because Clarisse I know received a scar on her left cheek from that fight and won't discourage me from fulfilling our promise!", Amanda exclaimed before suddenly pointed Sumarbrandr at the young woman before her. "You may look like her, but you lacked the same scar with hers! Who are you?"

"Clarisse"'s eyes widen in shock as Constanze and Jasminka ready themselves on their leader's side. By that point, she realized that her disguise lacked something: A scar that supposedly present on her left cheek not unlike the original. Realizing that Amanda had seen through her disguise, "Clarisse" smirks before suddenly explodes into mass of gray, segmented metallic ribbons which instantly converge into a short, armored creature with a long-jagged spear and a single glowing green eye that staring at them coldly.

In appearance, the mysterious creature before them vaguely resembles an anthropomorphic squirrel, except it being around the size of an average cat and dressed like either a ninja or more accurately, an archetypical assassin from generic role-playing games with grey and black armor. A pair of large black horn-like platings can be seen protruding backwards from the sides of a mask with what appeared to be a yellow crystal on the forehead. The black hooded tunic it wears is tattered and battle-worn. Underneath, the entirety of its body, with exception of the tail, is covered by bandages and some sort of metal strips adhered along his limbs and spine. It also wears what appeared to be greaves and bracelets (which has sharp rectangulad blade on them) along with a brown belt with what appeared to be strange device with a button and a spool of gray ribbons. Lastly, it wears holsters with a small pouch and two blades attached on the belt.

The armored squirrel's appearance rendered Akko speechless. She honestly didn't know anything about this creature, but something in it reminds her to a certain article in one of chronicle books she found at the library in Alioth... Even so, one thing is certain; that creature is not part of her friends' trial. She turns her Valkyrie Blade into its bladed bow form and prepared for the worst...

"To think you're not completely fooled by my disguise, I must say I'm impressed", the armored squirrel suddenly speaks in low, deep voice.

"It talked?!", Amanda yelped, before turned on Akko and asked, "Hey Akko, is that thing supposedly part of our test?"

"Everyone looked out! That thing is-", Akko warned only to be interrupted by the armored squirrel who suddenly appeared before her and pointed its spear on her throat. She could've sworn that thing was just few feet in front of Amanda seconds ago and not even seeing it rushed towards her. Was it teleported with magic?

Acting fast, Constanze manually switches her stanbot's configuration to its machine gun mode and open fire on the armored squirrel. To her surprise, it single-handedly deflected every single one of the oncoming projectiles with its weapon without even turning on its attacker, prompting the German mechanic to stop firing. As this happens, Akko slashed her bladed bow against the armored squirrel, but it jumped out of the way and sends her flying towards the entrance with a single kick. Fortunately, she managed to switch her Valkyrie Blade's bladed bow form to its axe form and slammed it against the floor to anchor herself from getting thrown too far. As she returning to her feet, the armored squirrel projects multiple black ribbons from its left hand, creating a mesh-like wall that separated them and the green team.

"What are you doing?!", Akko demanded.

"Change of plans. Your job is over", the armored squirrel said.

"My job is to ensure my friends' safety, and that barrier won't change anything", Akko insisted.

"This is as far as you go", the intruder insisted darkly.

Constanze switches her weapon's machine gun mode to its blazing chainsaw configuration and attempted to cut through the ribbon wall, but her weapon had little to no effect on it. Even Amanda's Sumarbrandr and magic bolts cannot damage it, as ribbons the wall comprised of reinforced by powerful magic. Sensing that the wall cannot be breached by conventional means (at least in witches' standards), Jasminka decided to try something out. Putting her special cookie bag on her sash, she focused both her magic and that of faery beast inside her into her left arm, causing it to sprout multiple glowing sky blue tentacles that coalesce around the said arm into gelatinous-looking large, armored fist.

"You two, stand back!", Jasminka cried out before charged towards the ribbon wall.

The short German mechanic and the Irish-American moved out of the way as their Russian roommate valiantly rushed towards the ribbon wall and slammed her transformed fist against it. To their surprise, the sheer brute force Jasminka released through the said fist not only allow her to easily punch a large hole through the ribbon wall, but also caused the entire wall to brittle. Amanda and Constanze stared at Jasminka with a mix of shock and awe as she pulled her transformed fist out of the damaged wall: They knew their Russian roommate briefly returned home to improve her unnatural condition resulted from the presence of faery beast inside her, but this? Neither of them expecting that whatever treatments Jasminka underwent back home endowed her such awesome power. Was this something she promised to show them when they discussed her brief departure from the?

Whereas Akko can't help but awed by her friend's astoundishing feat, the armored squirrel was visibly speechless. He had magically reinforced the ribbon wall so witches around their caliber won't be able to break it, but he didn't count on the pudgy Russian, whom he thought the most useless out of three, possessing such tremendous power which allow her to damage his construct.

However, the feeling of awe vanished in the next instant, as they heard loud scraping from the darkness in the hall of the dungeon. Second passed as the sound grew closer and closer before a large creature suddenly lands behind the green team and let out an ear-deafening screech, startling everyone except the armored squirrel who remarks, "About time. Seems you no longer need to track down your target, as it just came for _you_."

The second creature that appeared before everyone is obviously not something either Akko or the green team expected. It basically resembled a screamer a bit, albeit with fanged skull-like mask, iron maiden torso with 3 spikes protruding on the top and lack of heart-shaped hole, mounted glaives as arms instead of usual scythes, spikes on the giant chair that holding the iron maiden torso, and jointed mechanical legs end in scythes which endow it better mobility.

"A screamer?!", Akko's jaw dropped upon recognizing the mechanical monstrosity in front of the green team. "But... something is different."

"Different? Yes", the armored squirrel nodded. "I know you're here because those three are undergoing a trial to prove their worth by overcoming a seemingly unbeatable adversary. Well, that's their prey, kid. A Screamer Beta. And you have no right to interfere."

"But it doesn't explain why _you_ are here", Akko pointed out. "Did you the one who attacked us?"

"Some things are so unexpected that no one is prepared for them like what happened right now", the armored squirrel said as he walked towards Akko intently. "I hope I was mistaken... You didn't take the mantle of Kara the Fire Valkyrie just so that you could protect people's smile, did you?"

The armored squirrel stopped in his tracks as he casted a spell on Screamer Beta where to the girls' surprise, causing it to be enveloped by circuit-like green glow all over its body with its blades burst into flames. As this happens, he took up a combat stance in front of Akko. "Let me tell you something: Valkyrie title and armor are never meant for naïve upstarts or a faint of heart. I'm not here to ruin their trial. I am here to show those three what lies ahead and to see whether you able to truly live up your title. Come Fire Valkyrie, prove to me you are worthy as a protector!"

This is madness. First, he attacked them from the shadows, then interfering her friends' trial, and now challenged her to a duel? Not even mention that he somehow knew her Valkyrie identity and obviously tougher than he seems to be, if sending her flying with a single kick was an indication. Looking at Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka, Akko sees uncertainty in their eyes, as their already powerful enemy has been magically enhanced by the mysterious intruder in front of her. While she was thrilled by the news of Amanda and her roommates being chosen to be the new Valkyries, it doesn't change the fact that she worried about their well-being. Even so, it doesn't mean that they stopped trying, as they already faced similar odds when stopping Croix's out of control Noir Rod that had possessed a missile. Knowing that they need a push, Akko cried out, "Listen to me! You three just have to work together!"

"H-hey, what are you saying? There's no way we can take on that thing. I mean, look what he just did to that screamer!", Amanda protested with Constanze nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't look like it'd be tasty at all", Jasminka added.

"That doesn't mean you can't still try! Professor Newt chose you three for a reason. Clarisse chose you for a reason, Amanda", Akko exclaimed as she prepares to summon her armor. "I know you can do it!"

With a verbal incantation " _Venta Herkleda_ ", the Japanese runs her bladed bow through her Valkyrie Bracelet, coating her weapon with emerald sparks before twirling it twice. The process forms two magic circles at her sides from which multiple red lights swirl around her before assembling around her body into a suit of armor Amanda recognized instantly. "It's all you, guys", all Akko said before closing her visor and charges towards the mysterious armored creature.

The sight of Akko transformed into one of armored witches from the construction site on the other day surprised the green team, especially Amanda who gasped, "No way! Akko is... one of them?!"

"That's so awesome! Akko is a superhero now!", Jasminka exclaimed enthusiastically.

Charging towards the armored squirrel, Akko clashed her bladed bow against his jagged spear with a loud clank. Both combatants struggled for a few seconds before both of them burst through the ceiling as they bring their fight to the upper floors, leaving the green team alone with the magically enhanced Screamer Beta. The torture device-like mechanical monster stopped looking like a statue and leaped forward, swinging its blades with murderous ferocity on the three witch students. Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka jumped out of the way, avoiding getting sliced into a pile of minced meat.

"Shit! We're almost forgot that thing!", Amanda exclaimed.

"What do we do now?", Jasminka asked in worry.

Looking at the hole from which loud noises echoing throughout the dungeon, Amanda knows Akko can handle the intruder. "Akko will be okay. That Screamer is ours", the redhead replied as she ready her sword. "Cons, Jasna, get ready!"

"Hrn./Okay."

Amanda attacked first by chanting out with her wand pointed towards the mechanical monster, " _Slohon Deance!_ ", conjuring multiple flowers that popping out all over its skull-like face. The flowers effectively blinding Screamer Beta long enough for Jasminka to summon a blue and purple magic sigil beneath its bladed legs which slowed it down with strong gravitational force. Switching her weapon's blazing chainsaw mode to its RPG configuration, Constanze fired several rockets on Screamer Beta, damaging it slightly.

As soon as Jasminka's Gravity Binding circle disappears, the Screamer regained its footing and charges again, prompting the three friends to engage it in melee combat. In a swift motion, Constanze shifts her weapon back to its blazing chainsaw mode and hacks Screamer Beta's bladed legs as Amanda and Jasminka rapidly slash the mechanical monstrosity with their shortsword and dual-pronged claw made of faery beast tentacles respectively. In spite of being overwhelmed by the girls' furious blade attacks, the mechanical monster still persisted, and eventually retaliated by sending its opponents flying with clawed tentacles made of purple energy projected from its core. The mechanical beast then proceeds to abrasively scratches the floor with one of its leg scythes, conjuring purple sparks that turn into floating needle-like energy javelins on the air which then launched at the trio, scattering them.

The clawed tentacles and spark projectiles however, were just the beginning of Screamer Beta's devastating counterattacks. Opening up its iron maiden torso, the mechanical beast shoots out torrents of magic missiles from its core, giving Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka a hard time evading and parrying the oncoming projectiles. Screamer Beta then ceased firing before projecting something else, this time dozens of clawed tentacles to crush the girls. Acting fast, Jasminka sprouts multiple blade-tipped tendrils from her arms to decimate Screamer Beta's tentacles. A furious brawl of tentacles ensued, but only lasted for few seconds before both combatants' tentacles abruptly tangled to each other, giving Screamer Beta the chance to hoist the Russian witch upwards before rapidly smacking her against the marble floor like a rag doll. Fortunately, Amanda managed to cut her chubby friend free and took her away for safety before the mechanical monstrosity could do further harm.

"Thanks, Amanda", Jasminka said weakly.

"Anytime", Amanda replied before both of them hear a loud growl, prompting the duo to turn around and see Constanze valiantly rushing towards Screamer Beta.

On Constanze's hands, the technomagic chainsaw shifts to another configuration where to Amanda and Jasminka's surprise, a large rotating drill resembling Grand Charion's. The German mechanic leaped towards Screamer Beta with the drill thrusted forward to punch a hole through the mechanical monster. To her dismay however, Screamer Beta jumped out of the way at the very last second, resulting her hitting the empty air and fell flat on her face. Frustrated, Constanze slammed her left fist with a loud grunt which obviously means 'I can't hit it!'. Little did she know that Screamer Beta positioned itself behind her as she lower her guard, with its reformed clawed tentacles ready to tear her apart. This prompted Amanda to do something that both very brave and very stupid: She took a great running jump and managed to climb her way to the top of the mechanical monster, diverting its attention from her little roommate. Unable to reach the redhead above it with its glaives, the mechanical abomination employed its clawed tentacles instead to stop Amanda from plunging its mask with Sumarbrandr, but unfortunately, it was not fast enough. By the time its clawed tentacles only an inch away from Amanda's skin, the sword had thrusted its way through the mask's forehead.

Letting out an ear-deafening shriek, Screamer Beta's clawed tentacles dispersed into nothingness as the neon glow all over its mechanical body died out. It swayed on the spot before fell to its side, with a loud thud that made the whole floor tremble. Returning to her feet, Amanda helps Constanze standing up as Jasminka ready her wand and wrist claws.

"Did we got it?", Jasminka asked.

"I don't know", Amanda replied uneasily as she cautiously bent down and pulled her Sumarbrandr out of the Screamer Beta's damaged face. It is covered in what looked like oily substance.

"Eww... lubricants", Amanda said as she wiped it clean with a flick of her wand.

Unsure whether Amanda really has defeated Screamer Beta, Constanze scans the seemingly deactivated mechanical monster with her Stanbot's scanner where its end results startled her. Before she could tell Amanda about it however, Screamer Beta suddenly spring to life with neon purple glow and lashed out on the girls. Fortunately, Jasminka managed to pull the two away from its scythes' reach with her faery beast's tentacles at the critical moments, saving them.

"What in the world?!", Amanda yelped before Constanze tugged her sleeve, prompting her to turn around and having the German mechanic showed her the scan result of Screamer Beta. Amanda looked at it—her mouth dropped. "Seriously?! It has _two_ cores?"

Opening up its iron maiden torso, Screamer Beta sprouts multiple purple tentacles from its remaining core which then combined into an enormous, ethereal quadripartite jaw in a quick motion. Using the enormous jaw, it proceeded to focus an immense amount of magic power into a single spot before it and aimed the energy build-up at the green team. Acting fast, Jasminka dragged her roommates out of the way just as Screamer Beta's energy build-up being released in form of a huge cone-shaped, destructive energy hose fired at the space where they'd been. Though the energy blast missed the trio and not devastating enough to level entire dungeons, the attack nevertheless inflicted catastrophic damage that the whole area shudders, causing a brief earthquake that even affected the school above them...

... right when the professors are having afternoon tea party.

"Nice", Nelson stammered indignantly.

"GAHH!! Was it an earthquake?", Badcock cried out.

"I have a good feeling about this", Lukic said with her casual creepy grin.

"Don't start it!", Finnelan rolled her eyes.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

"Damn, that was pretty close!", Amanda exclaimed.

"What do we do now?", Jasminka asked frantically.

"We have to stop that thing somehow", Amanda answered. "Not just us, everyone in the school are in danger if we take too long!"

"But how?", Jasminka demanded.

"I... I don't know", Amanda said in defeat, having realized the vast difference between their strengths and that of mechanical monster before them.

Constanze pointed something in Screamer Beta's scan result to tell the redhead that they just need to destroy the last core, but Amanda argued, "It's easier to be said than it's done, Cons. Only if we have more power to defeat that thing!"

A sudden realization hits the Irish-American as soon as she finished her last sentence. Looking at her sword, the Irish-American realized that she _does_ has something to turn the tide of their battle: Clarisse's Sumarbrandr. The only problem is how she tap on its powers. She recalled on how her late cousin performing impressive light magic with the said weapon with no incantation at all, just closing her eyes and the sword suddenly glowing with power which she then released as powerful energy attacks.

Wait a minute... Was she actually focusing on the sword instead of simply closing her eyes to make it work? If that's the case, it means sheer focus is all she needs to tap on Sumarbrandr's powers. Though unsure whether it will work, Amanda decided to give it a try. Closing her eyes, she imagined the sword glowing with power just like Clarisse did, calling forth its magic within. Taking a peek on the sword, she sees nothing unusual happen on it, much to her dismay.

However, Sumarbrandr's blade suddenly glows in yellowish hue with faint humming noise, and the Screamer Beta chose that very moment to charge on the green team.

"Amanda, watch out!", Jasminka cried out.

Instead of jumping out of the way, Amanda instinctively swings the Sumarbrandr towards Screamer Beta's direction. To her and her roommate's surprise, it released magic build-up within the sword in form of crescent-shaped yellow bolt that sliced one of its arm glaives off, staggering it. Surprised with what just happened, Amanda makes another swing where again, Sumarbrandr released another bolt that cuts off Screamer Beta's remaining arm glaive, stripping it of one of its weapons.

"Whoa... what did you do?", Jasminka gasped in awe.

"I'm not sure, but I think I know how to use Sumarbrandr's magic", Amanda answered as she looked on her cousin's sword, then Screamer Beta. "That piece of junk must've spent a lot of magic power for that blast. There's no way it can continuously attack us with that one, right?"

Constanze nods in agreement whilst reconfiguring her technomagic drill to chainsaw mode that wreathed in intense emerald flames.

"Then let's all out, shall we!", Amanda exclaimed.

With their reinvigorated resolve, the green team rushed towards Screamer Beta to finish their battle once and for all. Jasminka attacked first by conjuring a powerful gravity laser fired from the tip of her wand that blasted one of its iron maiden door off before swiftly tearing another with her bladed tendrils. Screamer Beta attempted to counter the Russian witch's assaults with its clawed tentacles, but due to low on magic power, they ended up dissipate on the air upon being conjured. This of course, gives Jasminka an opening to hoist the mechanical monster upwards with her own tentacles and slammed it against the floor thrice, giving it a payback from the beating earlier. The process effectively disoriented Screamer Beta long enough for Constanze to chop its bladed legs off one by one, rendering it immobile. Holding both her wand and Sumarbrandr parallel to each other, Amanda magically combine both into a runic zweihander-like greatsword wreathed in fiery aura. Amanda's smile widened into a cocky grin.

"THIS IS THE END!!!", the redhead rushed towards her target, and thrusted her blazing greatsword right onto Screamer Beta's exposed core.

In a last-ditch effort to protect itself, Screamer Beta accumulated its remaining magic power which then released into a multi-layered barrier that clashed against Amanda's blazing greatsword. The struggle between Screamer Beta and the Irish-American ensued, with the former appeared to gain the upper hand with its barrier. Even so, the multi-layered barrier abruptly weakening that Amanda's blazing greatsword not only pierced through it on ease, but also finally struck Screamer Beta's weakpoint with a loud clank.

For a moment, the was a silence. Then suddenly, the crippled Screamer Beta let out another shriek followed by a powerful magic pulse that sends both Amanda and her blazing greatsword sailing. The oversized weapon lands on its owner's side, separated into Sumarbrandr and magic wand with a flash of green light. The damaged core then briefly caught fire as the mechanical abomination feebly attempting to stand up with its crippled legs, only for it to collapse once again. As its last core seemingly died out, its crippled mechanical body begins to rust into nothingness.

With the stress of the fight finally gone, Amanda's legs finally give out, prompting Constanze to aid the exhausted redhead before she fell flat on her face. "Amanda are you okay?!", the German mechanic asked through her Stanbot.

"I'm fine", the Irish-American replied. "Just a bit tired. Never thought this fight would be more difficult than I imagined. Made me even wondering how Clarisse able to get through this."

Retrieving both her wand and Sumarbrandr, Amanda looked on both the rusting Screamer Beta and damage from the aftermath of their battle. "Wow, everyone at the school will not believe this."

"I'm here and I don't believe it", Jasminka agreed.

Unfortunately, the green team's victory is abruptly cut short by the sight of something that rising from corroded remains of Screamer Beta: To their shock, the mechanical monster's surviving core, though damaged by Amanda's attack earlier, is still active, shedding away its metal casing as it forms a new, ethereal body around it which resembling a hunched classic grim reaper. Twin scythes materialize on its hands, ready for another battle with the three girls.

"Oh, come on!", Amanda groaned in dismay, before she and her roommates notice a rush of movement from the darkness of the dungeon.

Suddenly, a flash of emerald light shines from behind Screamer Beta's spectral form, followed by a mysterious figure with emerald scimitar that leaping through the air with what appeared to be a grey and white Valkyrie Armor assembling around her. The Valkyrie landed directly on the Screamer Beta specter's back and plunged her scimitar into its core. She then backflips away before somehow floating on the air for a moment and charges, rapidly slashed Screamer Beta specter's core with swift and graceful swipes of her sword before lands in front of the green team, at which her opponent unceremoniously explodes into nothingness behind her. The surprise doesn't stop right there however, as the Valkryie soon disengaged her armor which then disappeared into a portal above her head, revealing herself to be a teal blue-haired Luna Nova student the three girls instantly recognized as she swipes the lubricant off her scimitar with double graceful swipes.

"Molly?!", Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka exclaimed at the same time.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

"Alright, I get it. So, it's all about whether we have the resolve to face the seemingly unbeatable adversary instead of defeating them, wasn't it?"

"That's right. Most candidates before you gave up when things went awry, but you three didn't. You really are exemplary sisters-in-arms."

Returning to the entrance while accompanied by Molly, the green team are congratulated by both Ursula and Newt as they have passed the test, revealing that their trial was meant to test their resolve instead of outright defeating an enemy. To the three girls' relief, Akko has survived her fight against the mysterious intruder with little harm, as the brunette managed to force him to retreat just as the dungeon shuddered by Screamer Beta's magic blast. Akko's duel against the mysterious armored squirrel-like creature, coupled with Molly's sudden appearance, turned out to be part of the scenario Newt arranged to show the green team the picture of dangerous path of Valkyries. Though happy that she and her roommates managed to pass their trial and even discovered how her cousin's magic sword works, Amanda recalled that their success was partly because she used the weapon to turn the tide of their odds, which made her feel that she didn't really accomplish anything in her own part.

"No, ma'am... We made it because I used my cousin's sword instead of my own strength", Amanda argued. "Even though I'm glad I figured out how it worked, I felt that I was cheating. Compared to Cons and Jasna, I'm like a half-measure."

"Cheating? Half-measure? You think I didn't expect you would use magic in Clarisse's sword?", Newt wondered before patting her shoulder. "As the matter of the fact, that sword is also part of your test. In spite of your moment of hesitation, you didn't try to run. You stood up to defeat the Screamer Beta. It was that very resolve which allow you to find the way to access Sumarbrandr's magic as well."

"What are you talking about?", Amanda wondered.

"Clarisse was the one who staged this trial", Ursula added. "She didn't tell you about how to use Sumarbrandr's power so you can discover it by yourself... and to verify your own."

Newt clears her throat before returning the azure Valkyrie Bracelet to its rightful owner. "Well, a deal's a deal. Now is as good a time as any to tell you this, Miss O'Neill. About your cousin Clarisse and why she obsessed with the mystery behind the phrase 'Franang's Falls', so listen carefully."

"Alright, I'm listening", Amanda nodded.

"Clarisse and I are members of an elite group of witches called Valkyrie Corps., founded by Thapoli to protect humanity from magical threats, especially ones that too powerful for normal witches and wizards to handle. She was the latest heir of Valkyrie title called Marmora, the Blade Storm Valkyrie, and my apprentice... And now you have the chance to step into her shoes. I believe you already saw other Valkyries besides her on the other night, and I found it funny Miss Antonenko compared us to superheroes in movies and comic books. Well, in some ways, it's true. But trust me, unlike those superheroes, we have strict codes and great expectation as protectors, which is why there's no going back once you step into this path. 'Franang's Falls' on the other hand, is a mystery that only both Thapoli and Valkyrie Corps. that privy to it. For reasons unknown our predecessors deliberately erased most of records pertaining it, which for Clarisse, was a mistake. And she was right, as our enemies, Naglfar, are looking for something in that place. We have to figured out what 'Franang's Falls' really was and why Naglfar after it."

"Now you know the picture about perils Valkyries constantly face, you and your roommates should carefully consider whether or not to become one of us", Molly added. "You can still continue having a normal life but in condition where you must keep everything about Valkyries and Thapoli a secret. The decision is yours."

Amanda looked on Newt, then Constanze and Jasminka. While not thrilled with the prospect of responsibility she would carry should she become the next Blade Storm Valkyrie, on the bright side, she now has the chance to fulfill the promise she and Clarisse made together. After some considerations, the Irish-American finally spoke, "I might not have a great attitude, nor even as responsible as Clarisse ever did. But, I'm being serious about continuing what she and I started together. If becoming a Valkyrie means fulfilling our promise, then I will do it!"

The Irish-American then turned on her roommates and said, "Cons, Jasna, you guys don't have to come with me."

"Geez, don't be so dramatic, Amanda. Besides, we're your friends, friends should help each other the best they can", Jasminka reassured, followed by Constanze who nodded in agreement. "Which is why I and Cons are with you until the end!"

Impressed by Amanda and her roommates' resolve, Newt smiled genuinely, "That's what I like to hear! Miss O'Neill, you may bring your friends with you, though if you do, it will take some doing as you are the only one who already have armor. Magical armors utilized by us Valkyries are not regular artifact to be chosen at a whim. You do not pick the armor; the armor will choose you."

"I don't get it", Jasminka said.

"The armors were enchanted that way so they won't be easily fell into wrong hands", Newt explained. "Now, come with me. I'll show you guys some armors that might suit for you."

As she and the green team prepare to make their leave, Newt turns on Akko, Molly, and Ursula. "Miss McIntyre, Miss Kagari, I'll take it from here. You did good, especially you Miss Kagari."

With that, the four left the bespectacled professor and the two students alone near the entrance of the dungeon. After a while, Ursula finally speaks to both Akko and Molly as they leave the New Moon Tower. "Good work down there, Akko, Molly. I know I can count on you both."

"Thanks, Professor. I can't do this without Molly's help though", Akko replied sheepishly.

"Glad to be of help, Akko", Molly said. "I was surprised you didn't screw up like you usually do. Everything you did was perfectly on the script just like what we and Captain Newt planned."

"Did I? Whew, that's good to hear. I was worried that I did", Akko relieved. "Anyway, I was happy to learn that you also a Valkyrie, Molly. I thought Professor Ursula and Diana are only Valkyries beside me, Professor Newt, Lotte, and Sucy in this school."

"Same. Too bad I can't tell Elsa and Amelia about this. I wish I can do it, as the last time I keep secret from everybody, it didn't end well."

"It can't be helped. We can't tell our Valkyrie identities to anyone outside the Corps", Ursula agreed. "But on the bright side, you're no longer have to isolate yourself since we share a common secret."

Just then, Akko recalled on her confrontation with the mysterious squirrel-like creature back in the dungeon. Though the said confrontation was supposedly a scripted event she, Newt, and Molly arranged as part of the green team's trial, Akko felt that the said creature went off the script from the way it challenged her. Not only that, its suit of armor and weapon looked familiar for her somehow.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Unbeknownst to Akko, Molly, and Ursula, something is silently observing them from bushes near the school yard. If someone is there to see it, it'll be described as a large faint outline resembling either a large cat or dog but, is difficult to see due to perfectly camouflaged with bushes around it.

After a while, this hidden presence decided to quietly slip away, its whole body still perfectly mimicking pattern and texture of bushes it hides at earlier. Once it's on the outside of school grounds and confirmed that no one followed it, it shed away its disguise; bush-like pattern and texture around it faded away, revealing a mechanical body modeled after a canine. The mechanical canine then looked around, and sees a shadowed figure approaching it among the trees. Cautious at first, the mechanical canine soon composed itself and sits before the shadowed figure upon recognizing her as its master; a hooded girl with white hair tied into a loose braid at the right side and a small braid hanging on the left side of her face.

After briefly petted by the girl, the mechanical canine projects a video feed of Akko and co.'s latest activities in the dungeon beneath the New Moon Tower to the shadowed ground from its optics for its master to see. As she studies her mechanical minion's recording feed, she sensed the presence of someone approaching them from the shadows. "You pissed that school instead of retaking those bracelets, Elder Erik. Things would go differently if I help you out that night", she chided.

"Hmph, as if you know how desperate our current situation is", Elder Erik scoffed. "Although, you have the point. My excitement to fight the latest Ice Sword Valkyrie had blinded me to my utmost priority. How could I be that reckless?"

Ignoring Erik, the hooded girl produces what appeared to be a piece of raw meat from her bag pouch and eats it as she continues watching her mechanical canine's recording feed. "I heard that the young witch who restored magic back to Midgard and her 'girlfriend' are enrolling at that school, so I came all the way here. It surprised me she also the one who beat you up with Fire Valkyrie armor without knowing how to use it first-hand. From what I can tell through observing her covertly for the past few weeks, she's pretty good."

"Good enough to deter us from achieving our goal as much as that Cavendish scum", Elder Erik rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I guess I'm lucky to find you here. I heard from Helviti you're good at what you can do, and even better when it comes about dealing elite warriors of Thapoli and Sword of Laeradr."

"And let me guess; you wanted me to rid of her and her friends just like I did to their predecessors?", the hooded girl guess. "Unfortunately, they are the least of our problems, as he's with them right now."

The hooded girl paused her mechanical canine's video feed right on the moment of Akko, in her armored form, fighting an armored squirrel-like creature that Elder Erik recognized in that instant. "It can't be... It's... Blood Squirrel?!"

"Yes. Sword of Laeradr's top assassin and one of the greatest heroes of Thapoli-Naglfar War, the one who slaughtered many of our brothers and sisters like cattle", the hooded girl nodded. "And I've been waiting for this day to come."

"If he's here, this is worse than I thought", Elder Erik said uneasily. "We have to take care of him somehow fast!"

"Rest assured, Elder Erik. I, The Last Gray Wolf, shall tear him apart like what he did to my family!"

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

**Author's Note:** **I cannot believe it took me more than a month to finish this chapter in spite of with some help. The previous chapters weren't this long! Maybe it's because of my habit in revising and improving each finished parts of the chapter I worked on to minimize the chance of plotholes and ensuring the story remained thrilling and exciting, busily expanding this fic's lore, or recurring writer's block that gives me nothing but headace! Either way, glad I finally finished it.**

**Amanda and Constanze already badass in their own right that it eased me to make them a little bit more badass with their available skills further in this fic. The only problem lies in Jasminka, who was given little development in the series that we yet to learn whether she has distinctive talent of her own. When browsing some _Little Witch Academia_ series-related infos on the internet, I figured out that according to AnimeNEXT 2017, Jasminka's unusual appetite was stated to be result of her being possessed by some sort of demon that embodies gluttony; if she ever stops eating constantly while she's awake, the demon inside her will possessed her and consuming everything in its surroundings. I and Navid 1600 (a friend of mine who happened to be admin of Little Witch Academia Wiki) found this piece of information extremely jarring for this sweet and gentle girl that we didn't want to believe it given to light-hearted nature of _Little Witch Academia_ series. In fact, neither of us expecting that Keisuke Satou would apply such idea into his _Little Witch Academia_ manga series (though to our relief, he replaced the so-called "demon" with a gluttonous spirit/faery beast so it won't be too dark). Believe it or not, when I learned this information for the first time, I was expecting that this alleged "demon" resembled Shukaku the One-Tail from _Naruto_ series due to Shukaku being a fat tanuki-like tailed beast only for it revealed to be a tentacled faery/spirit beast with innocent infant feel on it. Then an idea came to me; how about if Jasminka managed to tame the faery beast inside her that it endowed her some cool abilities in process? I and Navid 1600 then decided to develop such idea for this fic and voila! Our sweet and gentle Russian now can kick some butt as much as her teammates. Although, given that Studio TRIGGER revealed to have the plan for possible season 2 of _Little Witch Academia_ which may include developing Jasminka's character (along with her hunger faery inside her) in their own way, the portrayal of faery beast in this fic would likely different compared to its canon counterpart.**

**Amanda's mystical sword, Sumarbrandr, is loosely based on Sword of Freyr from Norse mythology and its adapted counterpart that featured in Rick Riordan's _Magnus Chase_ series (which coincidently gave the weapon name Sumarbrandr which means Sword of Summer). Its ability to manipulate powerful light magic is actually exclusive for this fic.**

**Even though she initially made her debut as one of background characters and recently received her spotlight as the true identity of the Ghost Witch, the main villain of _Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time_ , I immediately intrigued with Molly McIntyre since she contrasted to Sucy in many ways that she kinda best described as "Anti-Sucy". When I and Navid 1600 began discussing about Molly months ago, I was in the middle of developing the plot of _Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard_ where at the later point of this fic, the New Nine Witches will unite once again to protect the restored magical world from a new threat (Naglfar). Unfortunately, given that Croix now working on the cure for Wagandea Curse and had to finish her sentence for troubles she caused, someone really had to take her place. I initially considering Newt to take this privilege, but our conversation about Molly McIntyre's character made me realized that as an ally, Molly has a promising potential as a Valkyrie as much as Akko and the others. As such, in this fic, her bio. would be expanded so she can become as badass as the rest of the Nine New Witches and importantly, deserved to be part of the team.**

**Next chapter; the history between Helviti and Newt... See y'all next time-**


	6. Heart of A Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and her friends learned about Molly and Ursula aka. Chariot's origin stories as Valkyries and with it, an important thing they must possess as protectors.

_"Valkyrie title and armor are never meant for naive upstarts or a faint of heart."_

_Akko understood that responsibility as a Valkyrie and protector is not something that can be taken lightly, which is why turning away from it is never an option._

_Ursula and Diana had assigned her to directly overseeing the progress of the green team's trial to prove their worth as new generation of Valkyries. She was greatly honored to be entrusted with this important task despite Newt's skepticism whether she truly capable for such endeavor, having heard about her recklessness and prone to accidents beforehand that she assigned Molly as her back up. Though she relieved that their trial went smoothly, and she didn't even mess up her part, there was one thing that still bothering her._

_The armor-clad ratatoskr._

_Newt told Akko that she would confront a volunteer from Sword of Laeradr who would keep her occupied so her three friends had to fend for themselves against the Screamer Beta once Amanda managed to see through the said volunteer's disguise. When the Sword of Laeradr volunteer eventually revealed himself, he was turned out to be a ratatoskr clad in a suit of armor she instantly recognized from one of chronicle books at the library of Alioth: Caerbannog Armor. According to that book, its user never had a name for it, so the historians of Thapoli instead named the armor after the killer rabbit from Monty Python and the Holy Grail movie. As funny as it sounds, it was not without good reason; the armor's original user had to grow up in harsh condition as result of devastating Thapoli-Naglfar War. He spent his youth as a child soldier fighting alongside a guerrilla group of young Pomokai Holoholonas that later became known as the legendary Wrath of Thor. He killed dozens of Naglfar druids with just a single knife. He'd throw the enemy off guard with the charm of "cute and cuddly squirrel" before preying on them with the cold ruthlessness of a demon. His fur often soaked in his victims' blood, so they called him "Blood Squirrel." Not only that, the Blood Squirrel, or perhaps another ratatoskr who has taken his mantle and armor, went too far in his role and even contested her worth as a Valkyrie._

_Before she knew it, Akko found herself having a hard time against the Caerbannog Armor-clad Sword of Laeradr volunteer, barely able to both keeping up with his insane speed and parrying his assaults at the same time even with heightened reflexes endowed by her Kara armor. Her opponent then increased the challenge by snapping his jagged spear's shaft into pieces, revealing what appeared to be flexible wires connecting each part to one another like a chain before lashing the weapon on her like a whip with even more merciless ferocity. Distancing herself from the weapon's attack range with a single leap, Akko retaliated by letting loose several magical arrows, but the armored ratatoskr deflected every single one of the shots on ease with his weapon, all while rushing towards her to deliver a side kick she blocked at the very last moments, though another kick managed to send her sailing. The Fire Valkyrie recovered fast enough to see him sending a piece of ceiling he just cut with his whip-spear towards her with another kick, prompting the armor-clad valkyrie-in-training to jump out of the way while simultaneously caught the projectile in the midair with one of her twin ribbons before clumsily redirect it to its sender. Though this failed as the Sword of Laeradr simply cut the oncoming projectile into half with his weapon, it nevertheless distracted him from Akko who swiftly dismantled the jagged whip-spear with multiple quick swipe of her bladed bow before literally uppercut him onto the ceiling._

_Even so, their duel was far from over, as the Sword of Laeradr volunteer quickly recovered before standing on the ceiling like a ninja and whipped out several ribbons into multiple floating knives that he telekinetically launched towards the Japanese. Acting fast, Akko cried out, "Metamorphie Fociesse!", magically transformed the oncoming projectiles into several glowing, cartoonish-looking birds that burst into flames before swarmed upon the armored ratatoskr in a devastating kamikaze attack. Even though he managed to prevent the worst by dodging and parrying any fiery birds that get too close, the armored ratatoskr didn't account some of them demolished the ceiling he stood on while he was distracted into pieces, causing him to fell to the floor below and buried alive beneath the rubble._

_Determined to finish the fight quickly and knowing it won't stop her opponent, Akko reconfigured her bladed bow back to its basic Valkyrie Blade form and proceeded to ignite the yellow orb on her breastplate with a conjured burst of flame, compressing the energy inside the armor until it burst with power signified by her expelling the excess flames from her sleeves and Kara Armor's emerald glow shifting to reddish orange. With that power boost, the Fire Valkyrie projected a salvo of fiery missiles from her palms that homing in towards the Sword of Laeradr volunteer just as he jumped out of the pile of debris. Despite his heightened agility and reflexes, the guided projectiles proved to be persistent to connect with their target, and ultimately overwhelmed the armored ratatoskr and scorched a portion of his armor in process._

_Not taking any chances, Akko shifted her Valkyrie Blade to its great axe form and channeled the remaining energy into it, igniting its sharp edge with reddish white fire as she charged towards her opponent. Simultaneously, the Sword of Laeradr volunteer formed what appeared to be a single-edged thin sword vaguely resembling a straight katana out of his ribbons before encrusted it in a thick layer of magic energy-imbued rocks. The two then clashed their respective energized weapons with a loud clank, causing a massive explosion that trembled the entire floor. As soon as the blast receded, the Fire Valkyrie and the armored ratatoskr return to their feet and charged once again, this time striking one another squarely on each other’s' fists with enough force to produce a shockwave that completely dispersed the smokescreen from the explosion earlier and cracking the floor beneath them._

_After a beat that felt like minutes, both combatants fell to their knees. With one last look on the Fire Valkyrie, the armored ratatoskr abruptly left the scene by jumping through a large hole they created from the fight earlier. Though bewildered with what just happened, Akko decided to put it aside as she disengaged her Kara armor and set out for the green team's position in time to see Molly cut Screamer Beta's disembodied core into pieces and congratulated the three friends that they have succeeded their trial. Like hers and the Sword of Laeradr volunteer's duel earlier, Amanda and her roommates' fight against the Screamer Beta proved to be rowdy enough to cause a mess in the floor below._

_The academy is going to have a real problem cleaning up the dungeon._

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Back in the present, Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, and even Molly, are enjoying take out cartons of Chinese food Jasminka treated to them in the red team's dorm room. The Russian found a Chinese Restaurant called Fei Long's Kitchen that recently open at Blytonbury few days earlier, which immediately became popular in span of a day thanks to its dishes' renowned taste. Most of the girls are eating fried rice with exception of Jasminka and Akko whose meals being hakka noodles whereas Sucy's a carton of mushroom noodles. Molly also had Jasminka ordered two extra cartons of fried rice as well, for her roommates Elsa and Amelia.

"I can't believe you were tasked by Professor Ursula and Diana to oversee their trial, Akko. And on top of that, you didn't even mess up", Lotte finally speak, expressing her disbelief over the brunette's latest assignment in the dungeon earlier.

"I was pretty surprised too. Glad I did my part pretty well", Akko replied in agreement.

"I call it a miracle", Sucy muttered while munching some mushrooms in her noodles. "Akko is just lucky that she didn't demolish the entire academy."

"Diana was supposedly the one who assigned for this endeavor, but regrettably, the Headmistress assigned her to oversee improvements on the academy's security by Sword of Laeradr this afternoon", Molly explained. "They believed Luna Nova's current security is not enough to endure another assault, so they decided to make some improvements despite the professors' mixed reaction about it. Oh, and she also told me how you guys handle yourselves in your first combat at the construction site on the other day as well. Not many trainees your age could handle their first live mission and lived to tell the tale, you know?"

"Now that you mention it. I don't remember that wall popping around our academy. In fact, I don't even see it this morning", Akko said uneasily as she looks at what appeared to be a wall of giant thorny vines that now surrounding Luna Nova through the windows.

"I wonder whether it was what those fairies talking about this afternoon", Lotte said.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

"A Naglfar had managed to breach your perimeter, and it won't be the last. Which is why this all necessary to keep the academy safe."

"Does this all a bit too far? We haven't yet to resolve all of our financial issues, yet you troubled us with the security budget!"

A mild argument ensued between Badcock, Finnelan, and Harr as they, along with Diana and Headmistress Holbrooke, overseeing the construction of a giant wall of thorny vines that surrounding Luna Nova. Badcock is worried such decision will worsen Luna Nova's current financial problems (though she merely overreacting since the issue has become lessened in the light of Yggdrasil's restoration few months back), whereas Finnelan worried the vine wall's presence would negatively affecting Luna Nova's atmosphere due to its unnerving presence. Harr on the other hand, remained adamant that the wall can strengthen Luna Nova's security.

"Perhaps some little demonstration would change your minds", Harr said before inquires one of nearby Sword of Laeradr operatives, a young Vedrvolnir who just have finished the final touch of one of runestones that empowering the vine wall, "You there, show these ladies what this wall capable of!"

With a nod, the young Vedrvolnir distanced himself from the vine wall before proceeds to magically lift a large chunk of soil from the ground in front of him. He then compressed the soil chunk into a solid rock ball which then launched against the wall. To the witches' surprise, the wall unexpectedly contracts and hardens, causing the oncoming projectile to bounce off it. The vine wall then shifts back to normal afterwards.

"Impressive", the awestruck Finnelan whispered, before shaking her head and argued, "But it doesn't change the fact that wall's presence greatly disconcerting our fairies. Not to mention one of them started a rumor that this school is about to turn into a warzone."

"Warzone? I understand your concern ma'am, but the decision is final", Harr said sternly. "Right now, Luna Nova is threatened as much as the rest of Midgard. Besides, we're also currently building an outpost not far from the academy along with an underground shelter for everybody since Luna Nova is now officially under our and Thapoli's protection. And don't worry about your financial issues, as this wall, along with our facilities, are free of charge. Besides, we owe a lot to one of your school's graduates. Any problem with that?"

Harr's reassurance that Luna Nova won't have to pay the bill for both the wall's construction along with Sword of Laeradr's own facilities relieved Badcock, whereas Finnelan becomes curious with Luna Nova graduate he referred that she asked, "One of our graduates? Who?"

"Chariot du Nord", Harr replied with a smile, surprising the four witches. "Now, now, I know she isn't quite reputable in magical world, but for us and Thapoli, she's an outstanding witch as great as Jennifer the Witch herself. It's never her fault she got a bad reputation in our community, but rather those hidebound old witch generations! Because of their limited outlook when it comes about the ways of magic, they become excessively conservative to the point of ignoring the changes all around them and ultimately lost their sight upon the true meaning of magic itself: **The power to inspire and connecting each other's hearts**. It is something Chariot tried to express through her shows back in her days as Shiny Chariot, though in retrospect, the idea of doing so through magic shows was not a brightest one. As if ignoring positive aspects in her shows was bad enough, their lack of imagination in adapting the ways of magic in modern era has led many to perceive it as an obsolete art destined to be forgotten. It's infuriating to see how the old witch generations' overtly-conservative ways have contributed in the decline of their own kind's craft and culture without they realizing it."

Just then, a large boar-like Pomokai Holoholona appears and reported to the vedrvolnir, "Harr, the Jarl has arrived and calls for you!"

"Oh, very well", Harr nodded. "Ladies, you are free to go now. Think about everything I said, for sake of your future." With that, Harr flies away, leaving the four witches alone.

"What does he mean our old generations lost their sight upon the true meaning of magic?", Finnelan said indignantly once the vedrvolnir is out of sight.

"And having lack of imagination?", Badcock added, equally incredulous.

As harsh as it sounds, Diana understands better Harr's points about old witch generations are valid: While it is a pleasant surprise for her to learn that both Thapoli and Pomokai Holoholona community appreciated Shiny Chariot contrary to the rest of magical community's expectations, Diana also equally dismayed that old generation of witches had an indirect role in the decline of their kind's craft and culture. Respecting and preserving old ways of magic is one thing, but it won't do any good if not updating them to keep up with the changing times.

_"When traditional and modern powers mingle, the gate to an unseen world will open."_

That is the meaning of the fifth word, _Sybilladura Lelladybura_ , of the Seven Words of Arcturus, after all.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Putting her now-empty food carton down, Akko asked, "Anyway Molly, how did you become a Valkyrie? Wanna share?"

"Me?", Molly's expression suddenly sours, avoiding eye contact. "Why are you asking?"

"I just curious, that's all!", Akko puffed out her cheeks impatiently.

Molly took a deep breath and started into her explanation. "... Remember when I tell you guys how did I become the Ghost Witch in the previous summer holiday? I told you everything... except for one detail: I don't want to let my late sister down."

Akko, Sucy, and Lotte exchanged a look before the former asked, "Your late sister?"

"I didn't know you have a sibling", Lotte added.

The teal blue-haired girl reaches for the pouch attached to her belt and pulls out a piece of folded paper which she then unfolds, revealing it to be a sketch image of a little girl who is unmistakably the younger Molly and a young woman who shared similar hairstyle to the former except that both her eyes are exposed. "Her name is Ragnhild McIntyre. She was the previous Specter Valkyrie and the only family that I had after our parents passed away... ", Molly explained sadly while pointing on the taller girl in the portrait. "She was cool, precise, and at times strict. As my only relative, she did her best to raise me and reminds me of the times we had as a family."

"One day, Ragnhild was struck by a terminal disease which forced her to retire and focus on preparing me to become her successor. Neither of us had a choice at that time, for Rota armor was magically tied to our bloodline due to its unique powers: Witch-blacksmiths who forged that armor had put a powerful blood-seal on it so only those from our family, including me, who can use it. Their intentions were noble, but no one could have guessed it would backfire that horribly. As the sole heir of Specter Valkyrie title, I was burdened by everyone's expectation as my sister's successor, yet I was horrible with magic and it worsened my already miserable life in Luna Nova. As if that wasn't bad enough, we both were the last of McIntyres and I deeply feared that Ragnhild cannot live long enough to see me become a Valkyrie she always wanted. When I stumbled upon Horologium Chamber, I thought I can change that all with its time magic, but as you know it, it didn't end well. Even though I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone about that accursed Chamber, the fact that I became friendless while having a sudden breakthrough over my magic for seemingly no reason made Ragnhild suspicious. However, ..."

Molly's expression darkened as she recalled on the moment when her Ghost Witch form emerged from the Horologium Chamber just as her late sister entered the academy grounds before continues, "... by the time she came to visit me one day, I have transformed into the Ghost Witch and began destroying everything around me. This of course, prompted her to fight me to prevent me from causing more harm. Despite her deteriorating health, Ragnhild managed to hold me long enough for the professors to arrive on her side, but when they did, I was beginning to regain myself while at the same time, my sister eventually recognized me through my cursed form. Unfortunately, our realization created an opening for the professors to take me down... and the last thing I saw were the eyes of an older sister who left devastated by what her younger sibling had become."

"Whoa! Wait a sec! Are you telling us your sister was there when they locked you up inside Horologium Chamber?", Amanda suddenly asked, unsure with what she just heard.

"That's right", Molly confirmed somberly. "Shortly after helping you guys arranging the books at the library, I began to remember more about that awful day, and I feared the worst about my sister. I know 200 years had passed since they imprisoned me within that Chamber, but I wanted to know what happened to Ragnhild while I was gone. So, I decided to talk to Professor Ursula about it, even if it means I had to reveal our family's secret as I had no one else to talk to. To my surprise, Professor Ursula already knew I was the missing heir of Specter Valkyrie for quite some time, and even volunteered to accompany me home. With that, we set out for my home at Western Norway despite part of me didn't want to know."

"When we finally arrived at my home, I was saddened to see it abandoned, save for its inhabiting faeries. It broke my heart further when they revealed that after my imprisonment inside Horologium Chamber, Ragnhild put everything she had to find the way to restore me - her time, her magic, everything... and even blamed herself over what had happened at the academy. For a time, I thought... I made an irreparable mistake with the only family that I have had to pay for it... and it doesn't help that Rota armor had been missing following her passing... Part of me wished to get back to Horologium Chamber to fix it, but I knew better it would only made everything worse."

Silence invaded the room as everyone see how devastated Molly was when she finally returned home only to discover that her last living relative already dead and that her late sister gave up everything she had to try to free her from the Curse of Time. Akko and her friends recalled that the only solution the professors of Luna Nova had to restore Molly at that time was a magic seal designed to slowly erode the curse that afflicted her where it eventually completed its job after 200 years, but neither of them thought about what happened to her family in that meantime. The teal blue-haired witch took a moment to close her eyes to stop herself from tearing up. The breaths she took are long and slow. The sensation passed, and she continued with the story.

"Just then, Professor Ursula found Ragnhild's journal and checked on its final entry. To our surprise, it was filled with riddles or rather, clues which only I can understand for some reasons. Following our new lead, we were led to the cliffs Ragnhild and I used to play at together when we were kids, the same place where she was eventually buried. But that's not it all; the remaining clues in that journal implored us to examine her gravestone which, to our pleasant surprise, has a secret compartment with Rota armor inside. It was there I reunited with 'her'."

"Her who?", Jasminka asked.

"My sister", all Molly said with a smile, startling everyone who present.

"Your sister? But your sister is dead", Amanda argued.

"Yes, I know", Molly said quickly. "I thought my depression made me seeing things until I noticed Professor Ursula saw her too. At first, we believed someone casted a cruel illusion on us or something that we tried to dispel it to no avail, only to figure out that 'illusion' was really Ragnhild herself after she yelled at us to stop. Despite our initial shock over her return as a ghost, I was happy to finally reunite with her. I really was."

"Wow, sounds like she rolled her way out of her grave just to have a family reunion with you", Sucy commented.

"I said Ragnhild came back as a ghost, but not in the same way most restless deceased do", Molly argued. "I mean, she casted a spell which enable her to become a ghost-like being upon her death to continue safeguard Rota armor until my return", Molly explained. "She apologized for having pushed all her hopes and dreams onto me without knowing what I felt nor hardships I went through, but I assured her that she held no responsibility for what had happened in Luna Nova. With both of us made amends with each other, Ragnhild finally able to pass on, but not before revealed that she had broken Rota armor's blood seal which allow me to choose whether to pass it to a new bloodline should I no longer desired to become her successor. It was then that I realized how much she loved me and that the only thing that truly matter for her above all else is our happiness. That is why I decided to take her armor and walked on this path."

"So you had a choice to reject it, but you didn't because you wanted to honor your sister's wishes?", sucy asked.

"Yes", Molly nodded, before lifting her left sleeve to reveal a white Valkyrie Bracelet beneath. It has a symbol in form of charcoal-gray oval with a black eight-pointed star inside a symbol which eerily resembling one on her Ghost Witch form's witch hat. "This armor is not just a symbol for my status as a Valkyrie, but also a keepsake from my late sister. It is not something I can simply cast away, as it also the remnant of the only family that I had."

"Say Molly. You know you're not alone anymore", Akko reassured. "Cuz now you got us in your life: Me, Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, Elsa, Amelia, and even Diana! We are your friends, remember?"

Molly smiles and nods, feeling the warmth and support from her friends. "Of course! I never have any doubt."

Just then, the teal blue-haired girl looked at the nearby clock in the room and startled upon seeing it already 08.55 PM. "By the Nine Realms, is that the time? Akko, Lotte, Sucy, I almost forgot. Master Newt wanted to see you guys at Professor Ursula's office right now."

"At this late?", Lotte asked.

"Yes. She said it's important, and it won't be long", Molly reassured.

Akko, Lotte, and Sucy exchanged a look. The three friends are unsure why Master Newt summoned them to Professor Ursula's office at that hour, but nevertheless decided to make their leave.

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

Entering the Astronomy Room which also doubles as Professor Ursula's office and living quarters, Akko, Lotte, and Sucy are expected by the red-haired professor who is sitting with Newt tinkering a metallic object on the former's desk. Upon closer inspection, the object is revealed to be some sort of metallic, white and grey prosthetic hand and Newt's exposed right-arm ends with a stump right below the elbow, but the silver-haired witch smiled when she gestured them to sit on a nearby couch.

"I presumed you still have some questions that yet to be answered", Newt said.

"Is that why you wanted to see us?", Akko asked.

"Yes, along with an important thing you must know as a Valkyrie", Newt nodded. "Becoming a Valkyrie means not just about protecting the weak, but also to resist corruption be it from the outside or inside. Some Valkyries go to the dark path because of giving in, and the latest instance was the Dark Valkyrie you encountered on the other day. Although, in her case, I am responsible in a sense because she was once my apprentice."

"Apprentice?", Lotte said, startled.

"What happened between you two and Professor Ursula?", Akko asked quickly.

"It all started from the first week of my Valkyrie training. Master Newt found another candidate for the heir of Geirdriful Armor, who was none other than Helviti herself", Ursula explained as she raises her wand to activate the projector in her office. Soon, the room blackens, and the five witches found themselves standing in a spacious training room which foreign for Akko and her roommates, though they can tell its architecture reminiscent to that of Vikings'. There, they see the younger Ursula aka. Chariot who diligently honing her sword techniques before stops upon noticing Newt and the younger Helviti as they enter the room. Unlike their current selves, Newt's right hand appeared normal and Helviti's bangs are framed on the sides of her face.

"Back then, she was used to be a quiet but talented young woman regarded by many as the second coming of the Great Inventor thanks to her impressive mechanical prowess", Ursula narrated as she shifted the scene to that of the young Helviti who tinkering various magi-mechanical equipment and other tools in her personal workshop. The workshop itself had everything she need to craft magical items including a forge, an enchanted anvil, blacksmithing tools, cabinets for parts and other materials, etc. "In her youth, she made many positive contributions to the growth of Thapolian technology including improvements of Valkyrie Armors and other magical items developed by the kingdom, but that's not it all. She also proved herself greatly proficient when it comes about magic and martial arts just like the Great Inventor before her."

"Which led to me believing that Helviti might be one of her descendants", Newt added. "As of Great Inventor herself, she was Thapoli's most accomplished witch-blacksmith in the Golden Age of Magic, the one who came up with the idea of combining magic with machinery much like Constanze and Croix. But we can talk about her on the other day."

The workshop then shifted to a series of montages of young Chariot and Helviti's Valkyrie training. Whereas Helviti was shown to consistently exemplary, Chariot's progress had a sloppy and clumsy beginning, before gradually improves despite still unable to surpass her rival who always bested her in sparring. "We both trained together under Master Newt's wing, competing for the title of Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie", Ursula narrated. "Out of both of us, Helviti was always the best. Even though we were rivals and I always wanted to outperform Helviti despite the vast difference of our talents, I admired her for being an outstanding Valkyrie I aspired to become at the same time. Unfortunately, my admiration for her blinded me from something that Master Newt saw over the course of our training."

"Blinded you from what?", Sucy asked.

"The fact that she lacked the heart of a protector", Newt replied somberly, before the montages abruptly fade into the darkness as if that was a response, startling Akko and her roommates. Before long, the five witches found themselves returned to the Astronomy Room.

"What do you mean she lacked the heart of a protector?", Lotte asked.

"Is that why she turned bad?", Akko added.

"To say that she turned bad is an understatement", Newt said. "From the beginning, Helviti valued strength that it drove her to become one of the strongest Valkyries in magical world, which also reflected on her works. There's nothing wrong in attaining strength if intentions behind it remain pure and it's not poisoning your mind. But you must know that as protectors, strength is not everything. The only thing that matter is whether we have a strong desire to protect others." The silver-haired woman then turned on Ursula and asked, "May I?"

Ursula nodded, allowing her mentor to activate the projector to show everyone something else. Once again, the room is enveloped by a familiar darkness as she narrates, "The moment when I sensed the growing darkness in Helviti's heart was when three of us were assigned to investigate a ghost outbreak at Horgsholt Ruins, ruins that used to be a Naglfar fortress build to protect a gateway that connecting Midgard and Helheim, the underworld realm. Normally Thapoli would send their best Wild Hunters to deal the restless spirits of the dead, but since it also involving a gateway between realms, the kingdom sent us to confirm the severity of the situation and thus we had to avoid confrontations as much as possible. Unfortunately, by the time we arrived, the situation proved to be far worse than we thought: Someone had restored the gateway and stabilized it enough for both ghosts and magic from that realm to seeping into our world. And before long, we found ourselves surrounded by the released spirits of the dead..."

The darkness around the witches shifted to ruins surrounded by old, corroded trees beneath the moonlight of a night sky. The ruins itself is completely rundown and desolate, devoid of human life save for the younger Newt who standing with Chariot and Helviti together, with backs facing each other and drawn Valkyrie Blades ready for combat. Dozens of ghosts can be seen surrounding them, with murderous intent on their glowing yellow eyes. In contrast of ghosts Akko and her friends encountered back during the annual Wild Hunt last year, each of these ghosts sported a tattered cloak and what appeared to be a spear or staff on their skeletal hands. A tall, runic stone arch that holding a red and black portal that constantly emitting a shadowy aura can be seen nearby, which is unmistakably the gateway Newt mentioned earlier.

"Stay close to us, Chariot", the younger Newt warned.

"Don't worry about it", Chariot reassured confidently.

"Now that you're in your first combat, it's up to you to defend yourself", Helviti added.

"Hey, you're no Master Valkyrie here!"

"Enough, you two! They're coming!"

Three of the cloaked ghosts rushed towards Helviti, who calmly reconfigures her Valkyrie Blade into glaive form and cleaves the approaching enemies with little to no effort. Transforming hers into a sword-spear form, Newt smack one of the opponents on the side of the head before beheading another and stabbed the previous one, dispersing both. Chariot on the other hand, turns her Valkyrie Blade into a round shield and pulls out its baton that assumes a light sword form before fighting one of cloaked ghosts. However, her rival and mentor made it look a lot easier than it was, as one of the attacking ghosts managed to send her sailing with a single swipe of its staff. Worse, the blow also knocked her weapon off her hand in process, leaving her nothing but her round shield to protect herself. Raising her shield, Chariot prepared for the worst as the cloaked ghost moved in to finish her, only for it unceremoniously impaled by Newt from behind, dispersing it into evaporating mass of ectoplasm.

"M-master Newt", Chariot stammered.

"Don't let go of your sword so easily!", Newt chided.

"Y-yes!", Chariot nodded before quickly retrieves her light sword and join the battle.

Her mentor's younger self's predicament in that fight reminds Akko to a similar situation in her and her friends' first combat on the other day. As she expected, Ursula's early days in her Valkyrie career was a tough one, both during the training and the first combat. Both her and Ursula were once having their weapons knocked off their hands by an enemy and chided for it, and even had a one-sided rivalry with their rivals (though she and Diana already become friends by the time the two became Valkyries). In contrast of Diana however, Helviti didn't bother to aid her fellow trainee when she was cornered by an enemy. In fact, despite of them fighting multiple enemies side by side, the silver-haired Valkyrie trainee is shown too focused on defeating cloaked ghosts at hand without regarding the well-being of either Newt or Chariot. While Helviti herself admittedly already strong enough to handle herself in combat, Akko felt that this isn't right.

Suddenly, the portal on the runic stone arch pulsates as something slowly emerging from it. To Newt and her protege's confusion, the cloaked ghosts unexpectedly fled the scene, apparently out of fear with the malevolent presence from the portal. To everyone's surprise, the entity that emerged from the portal is revealed to be an enormous, red spectral bear.

"Devilclaw!", Lotte hissed.

"You know that ghost, Miss Yanson?", Newt asked.

"Yes. One of deadliest ghost ever faced by Wild Hunters!", Lotte explained.

"So that's how Devilclaw looked like? Interesting", Sucy commented.

Despite the spectral bear's terrifying appearance, Helviti calmly approaches Devilclaw with no signs of fear in her eyes. Having finally found a worthy opponent, Helviti smirks. "This is the one. Let me handle this, Master Newt."

"You what?!", Chariot yelped incredulously as she rushed to her rival only to be stopped by Newt who nodded, "We'll right behind you in case of you need help."

"That won't be necessary", Helviti reassured coldly, before turned on Devilclaw and challenged, "Now, show me your strength."

The spectral bear lunges towards the silver-haired Valkyrie trainee with talons thrusted forward, prompting Helviti to backflipped out of the way. She then jumped onto Devilclaw's back and thrusts her magic glaive against its nape, causing it to trash around to rid of the Valkyrie trainee from its body. When it seemingly did after several painful attempts however, the spectral bear receives a powerful, magic-infused kick on the jaw that send it flying phasing through a nearby wall in return, covering it with its ectoplasm. Returning to its feet, the spectral bear decided to flee for its undeath life, but Helviti won't let her prey escape, not after disappointing her.

"It's clear I gained nothing from defeating you", Helviti cursed under her breath before abruptly stopped in front of the spectral bear, startling it long enough for her to cleave it into half, dispersing it into a mass of evaporating ectoplasm as it banished back to the land of the dead.

"Helviti!" Chariot exclaimed in absolute awe upon such astonishing feat. Newt on the other hand, remained silent most of the time.

"I think that will do", Newt said quietly as everything fade into the darkness as she, Ursula, and the red team returned to Astronomy Room once again.

"What happened next?", Lotte asked at once. "I mean, that gateway."

"The gateway to Helheim had been closed. I and my fellow Master Valkyries dismantled that arch and had its remains disposed to prevent anyone from using it ever again. The still-roaming ghosts on the other hand, had been banished by the Wild Hunters", Newt explained. "I took my time inspecting the dismantled arch where I figured out whoever put that gate back together has decent but somewhat limited knowledge about means to create an interdimensional rift between worlds, something that entrusted only to a selected few due to dangers other realms pose to our world, but even they won't dare to toy with it. No, whoever did it had illegally studied that knowledge for quite some time, and I remember I caught Helviti studying a forbidden magic tome at the Great Library of Thapoli before confiscating it few days prior."

"The latter fact bothered me so much that I decided to check on that tome only to figure out someone had managed to steal it. The culprit also attempted to steal Geirdriful Bracelet as well, but failed thanks to its worthiness enchantments. I had a little time to investigate what had happened when I sensed a disturbance in magic on the air originated from Helviti's workshop, and I had a feeling I knew who was responsible. That was the moment I caught Helviti who messing with another gate she had created in her workshop as part of her illegal experiments with that tome's aid, but that's not it all: Having anticipated my arrival, Helviti revealed herself to be the one who restored the gate at Horgsholt Ruins so she can obtain a portion of magic from Helheim itself. I tried to reason with her against attaining such forbidden power, but my warnings were ignored, and I lost my hand because of her. Had it not been for my carelessness in leaving Geirdriful Bracelet unguarded in my office which allowed Chariot to use its powers, and for her timely action when Helviti was about to deliver a final blow, I might not have lived to tell the tale. Despite our best efforts, we failed to prevent Helviti from escaping Thapoli and as you know it, she has joined Naglfar for her own ends."

"Helviti crafted her own armor in secret upon realizing she can never become the next Sky Valkyrie", Ursula added as she conjures a three-dimensional holographic projection of Helviti's Nevar Armor complete with its wings with her projector. "At that time, its powers were pale compared to ours, but her meddling with magic from Helheim allowed her to briefly fight both of us on even grounds. It surprised me she managed to make significant improvement despite only knows the basics of crafting Valkyrie Armors. Her mastery over that forbidden power proved to be more than enough to compensate such shortcoming."

"And with her on their side, we deeply feared that Naglfar now gained a better understanding about the power of Valkyrie Armors. Even so, we still have an advantage as their knowledge about our armors is still lacking, which evident from Elder Erik's attempt to steal yours. Even if she can forge other armors as powerful as hers without them, the resulted knock-offs would appeal less than an alternative power they worked on since the war. They just need information pertaining Valkyrie Armors to perfected it."

"No matter what. We have to stop them", Akko said firmly.

"That's what we're doing", Newt nodded. "Akko, I know you don't like the idea of using magic to harm others, but sometimes protecting something means be willing to harm something else."

"Protecting something..." Akko murmured with Sucy continued, "...and the will to harm something?"

"That's the same as us, isn't it?", Lotte wondered, reflecting upon the latest events. "I mean, we were protecting something by hurting other things as we fought. Even justice has light and dark side to it."

"The same can be said with magic itself", Akko nodded. "Is that right, Lotte?"

"Yes", the Finnish nods. "Maybe that's what it means."

Looking at her pocket watch, Newt is surprised to see it's already 10:30 PM. "Odin's beard, is it that time already? You'd better get going, girls, or we'll all be in trouble."

The red team walked out of the room with Akko being the last. Newt re-attaches her mechanical prosthetic hand to the stump while Ursula continue her work on her papers. A movement from the door made them look around: Akko is still standing there.

"Akko, you don't want Diana or Professor Finnelan caught you out of bed out of hours, do you?", Ursula said.

"Professor Ursula, Master Newt, do you know anything about the Sword of Laeradr volunteer in the dungeon, don't you? Who was he?", Akko asked.

"The volunteer from the dungeon?", Ursula said. "Hmm, I'm not sure, but Asger knows him. In fact, it was he who recommended us to have that ratatoskr taking part in Amanda and her teammates' trial."

"He did?"

"Yes, and he also said that ratatoskr just have moved in very recently", Newt added. "Although, I found his armor familiar somehow. He gave you a hard time, didn't he?"

"Not quite, though we both left quite a mess. But the way he fights, his weapon, and his outfit... could he be the Blood Squirrel?"

Ursula gasped upon hearing that moniker, whereas Newt frowns.

"I-I'm not sure that was really him myself!", Akko frantically corrected herself. "I mean, I've read about him and that volunteer's outfit looked just like his Caerbannog Armor. But that's not it all. He questioned my worth as a Valkyrie and went all-out instead of just distracting me from helping Amanda. I had no choice but to give my all as well. And afterwards, he left. Is that supposedly part of our scenario?"

The older witches exchange a look for a moment, before Ursula finally said, "No. We instructed him only to keep you occupied so Amanda and her roommates had to fend for themselves without your interference and nothing else. It's clear the volunteer had his own motives in this, but in any case, you did your part very well. You even surprised us through the way you combined Metamorphosis Magic and Flame Magic to turn his projectiles against him."

"That was what I could think of, but I'm glad it did", Akko said sheepishly.

"And as for that volunteer, you two can leave it to me", Newt reassured. "Besides, I also intended to check on his records."

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

=================  
=ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ=  
=================

**Phew, now I know it would be weeks to complete a chapter if I really put my backs into it.**

**When writing this chapter, I had a consideration in adding a subplot where Diana would visit an associate of her late mother and the previous Eir the Ice Sword Valkyrie. However due to hitting another writer's block and wanting to finish this chapter quickly, I decided to save it for future chapters and wrote the part where she and the teachers overseeing wall of thorns being built around the school in its place. The wall of thorn itself is a small allusion to _Sleeping Beauty_ tale, though in this fic, the wall bears much more resemblance to its 2014 film _Maleficent_ iteration since it was built to protect a land/location where in this fic's case, Luna Nova itself. Harr's statement where magic is the power to inspire and connecting each other's hearts, along with his criticisms upon old witch generations refers by the meaning of the Final Word of Seven Words of Arcturus and issues between new and old generation of witches which explicitly shown in _Little Witch Academia_ anime, particularly in Samhain Magic and New Age Magic episodes: Whereas in Samhain Magic most inhabitants of Luna Nova only sees Vajarois as mere instrument for Samhain Magic and no longer remember her as a former human as result (with exception of Akko and Ursula), New Age Magic episode highlighted how old witch generations' overtly-conservative ways when it comes about traditions ultimately bite them once a crisis arise.**

**About Molly's expanded bio. in this fic, I intentionally made a bittersweet backstory for the character due to a jarring question that yet to be answered in _Chamber of Time_ game: What happened to her family while she was trapped in Horologium Chamber for 200 years? Through not-so-lengthy discussion with Navid 1600, I managed to finish it after 2 drafts. For Ursula aka. Chariot and Helviti's history with each other on the other hand, I decided to make it contrasted to that of between the former and Croix by establishing them as rivals where their rivalry is somewhat one-sided just like between Diana and Akko. But unlike Diana or Croix, the only thing that Helviti had in mind was getting stronger and it ultimately consume her.**

**See'ya all next time~**


End file.
